The Purple Cat
by Shaelesand
Summary: In the past there have been many Heralds with different backgrounds but Wynne takes the cake, and everything else that is not nailed down. Once a successful cat burglar she has tried for the respectable life by opening a tavern called the Purple Cat to support her and her niece and nephews. It does not take long before things unravel like a ball of yarn.
1. Chapter 1

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

Night hid many things, most of them dangerous.  This night was no different.  The two bodies had been stripped of everything that had even the smallest value before the blood even cooled.  Only one creature was interested in those bodies.  A small black cat crept from the shadows.  She kept a wary eye out for any hunters who wanted her for breakfast, four foot or two.

Her sensitive nose twitched at the smell of one of the puddles of nameless liquid and she skirted daintily around the edge.  When she reached the bodies she paused to survey her surroundings again.  The bodies smelled like farmers with the odour of hay dust and farm animals still clinging to them.  The taller one had is throat slit and was obviously beyond all help.  The short one however had a faint pulse.

The sound of footsteps made the cat cringe and hide in the shadows between the bodies.  The footsteps were uneven and it sounded like the owner of the feet was drunk.  The wind wafted the smell of cheap beer to her nose and she relaxed somewhat.

Beside her the boy started to stir.  The cat placed a paw on his arm, hoping to still him.  The boy stopped moving.  The drunk staggered past the bodies and cat and vanished into the night.  The cat stood again.  This boy was to badly hurt too live much longer with out help.  There was nothing she could do to help him.

She listened to the night again, this time to sounds farther away.  A man was relieving himself against a wall.  A mouse was bringing food back to her family.  A man was waiting in an alley for prey.  

There, beyond that, was the sound she was hoping for.  Abandoning the boy she ran through the alleys and shadows until she reached her goal.  A man dressed in white on a white horse was riding on the main road.  The cat risked a yowling call and ran up to him.  The man stopped and looked down.  The cat sat beside the horse's silver hooves and yowled again.

"Are you hungry?"  The man asked and fished a bit of sausage out of his belt pouch and tossed it down to her.

The cat ignored it and yowled again then padded a few steps away.  The man urged his horse on.  Sometimes humans could be so thick.  The cat ran back to the man and yowled again.

"What's wrong with you?"  The man asked, stopping again.

The cat leapt onto his lap and yowled again.

"Come on then, I'll see if I can convince cook to give you a bit of milk and find a place for you in the stables."  The man scratched her ears.

The cat was ready to scratch this man.  Instead she bit a bell off the reins and jumped down.  The man seemed to hear something then turned his horse to follow her.  The bell chimed brightly as she led him back to the bodies.  The shadows vanished as they heard their approach and they reached to boy unmolested.  The cat dropped the bell and meowed.

"So this is what you were trying to show me."  The man dismounted and knelt next to the bodies.

The boy didn't stir as he was wrapped in the man's cloak and picked up. 

"Smart little cat, aren't you."  The man said as he swung into the saddle with his new burden.  "Aren't you coming?"

The cat turned away and vanished into the shadows.

~ * ~

Julian carried his burden directly to the Healer's and handed him over to the first Healer that approached.  The boy was very young and he had probably been leaving Haven with his father when they were attacked.  He would have died if the cat hadn't summoned help.

That was other odd thing, the cat.  Julian could understand a dog raising a fuss until someone came to help.  But why would a farmer bring a cat into the city?  He had never heard of a cat acting like that one did for that matter.

"Julian, I heard you were getting in."  A friend hailed him.  "It looks like you were in a bar fight."

Julian looked down at his bloodstained tunic.  "I found an injured boy.  Actually, a cat led me to him."

"A cat?"  His friend looked dubious.

"I swear, a small black cat stopped me, stole a bell, and led me to him.  It was several blocks so it had to be deliberate on his part."

"Incredible.  If it was anyone else but you I would accuse you of telling tall tales."

"He was a handsome little thing.  I was going to keep him but I couldn't catch him and carry the boy."  

"Black cat and white uniforms don't mix.  You should consider yourself lucky." 

~ * ~

Liawynne woke surrounded by children.  They slept like a litter of puppies with arms and legs everywhere.  Carefully she extricated herself from the pile and padded across the floor to peer out the tiny window.  It was a grey dawn and there was a drizzle that would keep everyone inside.

They were already in desperate straits.

"Wynne?"  The smallest of the children sat up and blinked sleepily.  She was only six.  "Can I have some breakfast?"

"Later."  Liawynne assured her.  "Everyone up!"  

Slowly the children stirred.

"We have our work cut out for us today."  She warned as she pulled on her clothes.

There were five children.  They were the offspring of Liawynne's two older brothers, both of whom had been hung as thieves two years before.  Liawynne still wasn't certain how she had ended up with them.  Kane and Dain were the eldest, they were twin boys and at all of eleven considered themselves men, they were both slender as whippets but were otherwise unremarkable.  Next was Ana, she was nine and looked barely seven, she had dark brown ringlets and massive blue eyes that welled up with tears at will.  The second youngest was Kane and Dain's younger brother, Elwin, he was eight and looked much like his brothers.  The youngest was Tana, Ana's younger sibling, she was very simpleminded with a crop of pale blonde hair and massive blue eyes.    

Liawynne, or Wynne as the children called her, had soot black hair and dusk skin, she was of middling height, as slender as the boys, but it was more from a lack of food.  No one would point her out in a crowd.  

The twins built a tiny fire on the hearth as Ana mixed what little they had to make porridge in their much-mended kettle.  Wynne put a spoon in Tana's hands to keep her occupied until their meal was ready.

"What's the plans for today?"  Kane asked.

"We need to get something today.  We don't have enough for rent next week."  Wynne said honestly.

Dain nodded, "We can do one house."  He suggested.

Wynne hesitated.  "I would rather we didn't have to."

Ana dished up their meal and they sat in a semicircle around the hearth.

"I want you two to do your normal rounds.  Ana and Elwin, I want you to take the food market after classes."

"What about me?"  Tana asked.

"You will help at the temple again."  Wynne had made a bargain with the temple that taught the children, she mended and they let Tana stay after class.  

The children nodded.  As soon as the meal was gone the children left.

Wynne padded downstairs and out the back door with her battered panpipes in her belt pouch and a batter lute on her back.  She wasn't very good and had no formal training but she sometimes managed to get a place in a tavern.

She knew that if they didn't get enough today they would have to take a chance and break into one of the great houses tonight.  That was how her brothers were caught and she knew the Watch suspected she had been involved.

Of course she had but not the way they thought.

~ * ~

Wynne despaired at their slim pickings.  They had no choice but to return to the cracking lay.

She pulled the twins and Ana off to the side.  "I assume you already had a house selected."

Kane nodded.  "They are out of town because she is pregnant and their servants are slacking."

"It will do."

"When do we go?"

"After dark.  There is no moon tonight."

They nodded.

When they left the house where they rented a room they each went in separate directions.  They wouldn't see each other until they reached their target.

Wynne walked openly down the street.  She was well known in the area as a bit of an herb witch.  The people around here wouldn't turn her in because then they would have no one to patch them up from their own midnight excursions.  

Her family had always been whispered about.  Her parents had appeared twenty-five years ago with strange accents and mysterious pasts.  Unfortunately their accents had betrayed them.  Both had been hung when Wynne was eight.  Wynne had been raised by her elder brothers, and continued on the family tradition of thievery.  Now her brothers had been caught leaving her alone and responsible for five children.  How long until she was caught?  What would happen to the children?  Her family had always been very self reliant, but they would be in serious trouble if there were left on their own.

Tana trusted everyone and would do anything for a candy, how long until one of the perverts lured her off to a child brothel?  The twins were cocky as their father and likely to be caught eventually.  Elwin was more bookish than the others and would drop his guard at the wrong time.  Ana was the most likely to survive without her.  Ana had nimble fingers and had inherited the family flexibility so she could make her way, she also didn't take foolish risks.

When Wynne reached their target she found the children waiting in the shadows.

"You know the routine."  She whispered.

No alarm was sounded as they slipped in and plundered the house of small, generic trinkets.

It was still dark when they slipped inside their room again.  Wynne appraised their haul by the light of a candle and sent the twins out to sell them to pawnbrokers.

Ana curled up on their straw mattress next to Tana and asked, "Are you going out again?"

"Yes.  I am going to make certain there is no one on our trails."  Wynne removed her blouse and skirt.

Suddenly a small black cat stood where Wynne had been.


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Chapter 2 ~_

"I wish I could do that," Ana sighed.

Wynne rubbed her head on Ana's cheek and left by the window.  The night looked much different to these eyes.  Normally her eyesight was far superior to a human's, part of being what she was.

She could smell Kane and Dain; they smelled different from humans, more pleasant and musky, at least to her nose.  She kept a watch out for cat catchers as she made her way back along her route.  None of the people she met were acting like they were tracking someone.

She relaxed somewhat.

She only required a candlemark of sleep to face the day so instead of returning she followed some interesting smells.  If she didn't spend at least some time in this form she started to get nervous and feel like she was crawling out of her skin.  

A man tried to tempt her with a bit of foul smelling meat; she scented the blood and fear on his hands and clothes and avoided him.  The few dogs she met up with could smell she wasn't a cat and generally just watched her, confused.  A few did get territorial but she was much faster than they and escaped easily.

She reached the main road and smelled an older trace of blood and of horse that tugged at her memory; the Herald and the boy from the night before.  Since she had a few candlemarks until she should return she decided to see how the boy was fairing.  The guard at the gate to the palace grounds actually offered her a bit of his sandwich when he saw her.

Wynne's stomach was empty since she hadn't eaten since breakfast.  She daintily accepted the offering and trotted past him into the palace grounds.  The smells here were much nicer than in her area of town.  She could smell flowers and washed bodies, very pleasant.

She followed the scent of the boy until she reached the healers.  Here the smell of pain and sickness almost made her retch.  Steeling herself she slipped in a window.  An injured man was lying on a bed; he was sweating and making weak movements of protest.  He was obviously fevered and having a nightmare.

Wynne hesitated then listened for footsteps, no one was close.  She shifted back into her human form and sat onto the edge of the bed, unmindful of her nudity.  

"Hush."  She said quietly, her voice almost a purr.

The man opened his eyes, they were glazed with the fever, but he wasn't afraid.  "Who are you?" he croaked.

"You were having a nightmare," she explained.

"You're naked," he observed, somewhat dazed.

"Sleep now," she ordered softly as she often did for the children.  He didn't resist as her voice sent him into slumber again, this time with more pleasant dreams.

His eyes closed and she shifted back to a cat.  The door opened easily and she padded down the hall.  It didn't take her long to locate the boy.  She pushed the door open and padded over to his bedside.  The wound on his neck was mostly healed and tears had left tracks on his cheeks.

Her heart went out to the boy.  He was about same age as Ana and he had watched his father be murdered in cold blood.

She suppressed the urge to cry out in shared pain.  

Footsteps in the hall interrupted her.  Wynne leaped out the window in to the garden. 

A palace cat took offence at her sudden appearance and hissed a challenge.  Wynne may have been small but she was much more cunning than the fat tabby.  She left her opponent with a scratched face and wounded ego and continued her exploration of the grounds.

This was the first time she had ever been on the palace grounds and had already resolved to visit here more often.  Too bad the children were Halflings and couldn't shift.  They would like it here.  There was a chance that at puberty they may show the ability but it was unlikely.

A very pleasant scent reached her as she leaped onto a wall surrounding some private gardens.  The Herald.

She couldn't resist the impulse to investigate; it was hard to resist most impulses when she was a cat.

His scent was coming from an open second floor window.  Wynne easily made it to his sill.

He was damp and smelled freshly washed.  He also wore only a towel about his waist.  Wynne gazed appreciatively at his nearly naked form.

~*~

Julian sensed rather than saw the movement at his window.  The last thing he expected to see was the cat from the night before.

"What are you doing here?"  He asked.

The cat meowed.

"Julian, are you in there?"  A female voice asked from the other side the door.

"Come in, Reeta."  He invited.

The woman who entered was not conventionally pretty but she could still catch and hold the eye.  "I haven't seen you since you came in."

Julian was surprised that the cat started to growl.

"Isn't she cute!"  Reeta reached out to pet the cat.  "Is she yours?"

"I don't know, it just appeared there."

"Look at those blue eyes, she is exquisite.  Imagine how charming she would look with a blue ribbon around her neck."

The cat didn't look too enamoured of the idea.

"Did you stop by my parents' farm?"  Reeta asked.

"Yes, they sent you a package."  Julian rummaged in his still packed saddlebags, one hand keeping up his towel.  "Here you are."

"Thank you."  She accepted the small box.  "My father made me a set of hounds and hinds pieces and I forgot them.  If you don't want the cat, I'll take her."

The cat's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think he is the kind of cat you keep."

"Is it a male?"  Reeta scooped up the cat and checked under the tail.

The cat took great exception and yowled, started to scratch the offending arm.

Reeta quickly put it down.  "Female.  She certainly doesn't like being picked up.  I better go since I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Enjoy your circuit."  Julian said as she left.  "Well, little girl, are you going to let me pet you?"

The cat purred and rubbed her head against his hand.

"So it was just Reeta you didn't like."  Julian observed as he picked her up.  "You need a name."

The cat gave a little meow.

"How about Soot?"

The cat gave him a disgusted look.

"Something more creative then, how about Darkling?  Smoke?  Blackie?  Spook?"

The cat didn't approve of any of them.

"You are a finicky little thing.  Lady?  Angel?  I know, Blackberry, I doubt you know any other cats named that."

The cat growled but he decided to stay with Blackberry.  "I'll call you Berry for short.  Let me change and I'll see about getting you cream and some fish."

~*~

Wynne watched intently as he changed.  She didn't like the name but it was better than being called 'cat' or something like that.  The Reeta woman had obviously hoped for a dalliance when she stopped in; her attraction and disappointment palatable.

Wynne had been surprised to feel jealous of her and intensely territorial.  Julian finished changing and picked her up gently.  She started purring again and rubbed her head on his tunic.

He had wonderful hands.

A jovial man greeted Julian as he entered the kitchen.  "Who is your little friend?"

"This is Blackberry, she turned up in my room.  She is incredibly thin, is there anything I can feed her?"

"I have some baked fish from supper and some cream, would that be good?"

Wynne mewed her approval.

"It sounds like it is acceptable."

Soon she had a dish of delicious cream and a little plate of fish.  She ate delicately and groomed herself afterwards.

"She's a pretty little thing."  The cook observed.

Done with her meal, she mewed her thanks and padded out the door.  If she was going to get some sleep tonight she had to get home.  She also had to leave before she lost the battle with the urge to spend the remainder of the night with Julian.

About a candlemark later she settled among the children, curled up on Kane's chest, and wished that was the broader chest of her Herald.

~*~

Their foray into housebreaking had brought them enough to replenish their food supply for a week.  Since the next day was even more miserable this was welcome news.  It was a downpour instead just a drizzle and almost no one was moving about outside.

Wynne walked everyone to the temple then set off looking for her own targets.  She kept her head bent to avoid getting the hard drops of rain in her eyes.  She managed to find a tavern that was willing to give her a spot by the fire so long as she played and they got a quarter of her earnings.

Wynne's fingers ached by the time she emerged back out into the rain.  It was nearly dark, but the time had been worth it.  People had been reluctant to face the rain so the tavern was full.  The fact they could listen to some music had been a welcome reason to dawdle and many coins came her way.

When she was a block away from home the scent of the children's fear reached her keen nose.  She ran the rest of the way to the room.  Fear sharpened her senses and she could hear the scuffle inside and smell the unwashed bodies of two men she hadn't met.

Inside the door she release a cat like scream of fury and launched herself at the first of the men who had Tana in his grip.  The twins were already attacking the other man.

The men staggered under the attacks.  Wynne was leaving bloody gouges in exposed flesh and the twins were leaving bruises and cuts where they managed land blows.  

Ana and Tana were the obvious targets.  Tana hung limply in a man's arms but Ana was screaming and twisting in the other man's arms.  Elwin lay unconscious by their small hearth.

The men finally admitted defeat and tried to flee.  Wynne wasn't willing to release what she now thought of as her prey.

"Aunt Wynne!"  Ana grabbed her arm as she started to pursue.

Wynne felt the urge to hunt retreat.  People were watching the beaten men.  She knew exactly how to make certain they didn't return.

"Perverts!"  She screamed.

The neighbourhood did not tolerate children brothels or procurers.  They were considered the lost of scum.  The men found themselves at the centre of a mob crying for blood.

Wynne went back inside, still growling.  Tana and Elwin hadn't recovered yet.  One twin was with each.  Ana was already showing signs of bad bruising but she hadn't sustained any serious injury.

Wynne examined Elwin and knew he would wake soon.  Tana, however was never going to wake.

Wynne suppressed a mourning cry.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked.

"Her neck is broken."  Wynne choked out.  Outside she could hear the Watch trying to break up the mob.  "Stay here."

She went back outside and grabbed the first Watch member she saw.  "Sir, they killed my niece!'

The Watch turned to her and looked back at the mob.  "Hold them when you got them.  They may be murders.  Now, miss, show me where you niece is."

Wynne led him inside.  He knelt next to the small body.

"I assume from your bloody hands you went after them with your bare hands."  He said calmly.

Wynne glanced down at her hands, her stomached roiled at the scent of the blood, and nodded.  "They were hurting my family."

The Watch examined the injuries of the others.  "I'll have a healer come down."

"We can't afford one."  Wynne protested knowing it would only cause hard to answer questions.  Even half-Shifters healed faster than humans.

The Watchman picked up the tiny body.  "I'll have to take her."

Wynne nodded as she watched the dear little girl's pale lifeless body and choked back her mourning again.

The Watchman was touched by the obvious love Wynne held for her niece.  "I'll send word to you."

"Thank you."  

When they were alone again Wynne gathered her family about her.  Ana buried her face against Wynne's shoulder and Elwin laid his head in her lap.  The twins sat one on each side of her.

"I am sorry."  Wynne choked out.

None of them answered her.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Chapter 3~_

Wynne sat on her roof and stared at the sliver of the moon.  Poor little Tana had been so innocent.  She released a keening cry to the stars.

"Aunt Wynne?"  Ana crawled across the beam to her.

Wynne shifted back to her human form.

"Are we going to stay here?"

Wynne knew it was instinct for her kind to avoid the places where one of their own died.

"We may have to stay here a few more days."  Wynne stroked Ana's soft hair.

Ana rested her head against Wynne's shoulder.  "I don't want to stay in there."

"I know."  Wynne felt the same way. 

They sat in silence for several minutes before Wynne sent Ana back downstairs.  She shifted again and made her way to a better part of town, where she was less likely to become part of the stew.  Wynne wasn't certain where she was going but she needed to be moving.  

Before she realised where she was she found herself at the Palace gates.

The guard was the same as the night before and remembered her.  She ignored him and made her way to the Herald's wing.

She paused in the garden and tested the air.  He was past the gardens near the river.  

She wove around the bushes and flowerbeds and scaled the walls until she reached the small stable.

He was in a stall half way down the hall.  A few of the Companions stared at her.

"Hey Berry."  Julian scooped her up and scratched under her chin.

Wynne meowed mournfully.

"Bad day?"  He placed her on his Companion's back.  "I wondered where you vanished to."

The Companion turned to stare at her.

She hopped over to Julian's shoulder and curled around his neck.

"Your lucky to be a cat.  When you are tired you can just find a stray beam of light.  We mere humans have to go until we drop."

Wynne gave a meow to contradict him.  How she wished she dared to talk to him, perhaps he would have a suggestion for what she could do about her children.  

She did find his presence soothing, which she needed.

"Shall we go find you something to eat?"  He asked.

Wynne knew she should get back to the littles and leapt from his shoulder and dashed out the door.  At least she was more centred.

~*~

Daire was stunned.  He had three false alarms to date where he thought it was time to find his Chosen and now the little alarm within his mind was telling him to Choose a cat!

He shook his head and went in search of Rolan.  Perhaps he would know what on earth that meant.

~*~

Wynne found the children still awake.  She didn't expect them to sleep.  She could also smell wet clothes and knew she wasn't the only one who had to go for a run.

Shifters, halflings and full bloods, had a phenomenal sense of smell and the scent of death was very disturbing.  They may not know what they smelled but it still disturbed them.

"I'll find a new place tomorrow."  She assured them as she shifted to human.

Their wide eyes met hers.  

"I don't know what to do."  She admitted.  "I'm sorry."

They cuddled together on straw mattress, waiting for the dawn.  When it finally arrived she asked the little ones to gather their belongings and went in search of a new home.  When they returned from classes she had finally found a place and paid for two months with what they had.  

The new room needed to be cleaned and smelled strongly of the previous occupants.  She had purloined a bucket and had done what she could to make the best of it.  The smell had improved marginally.

Her main requirements had been second floor with a window.  

She was very thankful there were no other Shifters in Haven, her parents had warned her it was unpleasant to live in quarters that had a Shifter lived in them before.  The children helped her move their belongings into the new room several blocks away.  

"You want us to go out?"  Kane asked.

"I feel bad for asking, but yes, I paid for two months here which has put us back by quite a bit."

"Should we look for a new house?"  Dain asked.

"I'll take care of that," Wynne assured them.

Ana gave her a hug before she left.

Wynne sank onto the mattress.  She felt horrible everyday she had to send them out and wished she could give them a home with toys and enough food to fill their bellies.

Where bastards out for a quick coin didn't kill innocents like Tana.

She needed to face the facts, as much as she loved the darlings she couldn't care for they the way they deserved.

She had to make a big haul, enough to get them settled in a business of some sort.

And she couldn't be caught, for the sake of the children.

~*~

No one noticed the small black cat that snuck in the open window.  

Wynne, unlike her parents and brothers, had no compunction about using her ability to shift for robbery in her desperate circumstances.  She had left a cloth bag outside earlier, in a hole she could easily access as a cat.

She had the bag in her mouth now as she entered a parlour window and shifted back to human.  She ignored the assorted boxes and the like, they were all too traceable. Instead she made her way to the library where she opened the safe and removed a heavy bag of coins.

Satisfied she slipped the bag out the window, shifted, and jumped out.

It took her most of the night to haul the bag home in her feline form.  There she counted her haul, which was a little more than she expected.  They would either be able to live off this for a year, or go into business.  Wynne wasn't exactly certain what business she wanted to go into yet, her kind had very little aptitude for business which was one of the reasons they were thieves.

At noon the children returned.

Wynne had bought some cheese and fresh buns for their lunch.  

"Did you get a heavy purse?"  Dain asked.

"Yes.  I need to speak with you that actually."

They each took some food and sat on the floor.

"We need to get away from thievery."  

"What are we going to do instead?"  Ana asked. 

"I am not certain.  But we have money to establish a business, or move, or just live here for a while."

"What about a bakery?"  Kane asked around a mouthful of bun.

"Are you going to do the cooking?"  Dain asked Kane scornfully.  Ana was the only one among them who had any clue about baking.

"We can't sew either."  Elwin pointed out.

"I can bake."  Ana commented.

"What about a pawnshop?"  Wynne asked.  "Or a tavern?"

"A good tavern?  With good food?  Can we afford that?"  Ana asked eagerly.

Wynne considered it.  "I think we could.  But we would have to live very frugally.  We would need a cook and servers.  You lot would be willing to cleaning dishes and clear tables, right?"

They nodded.

"Excellent, we have a plan."  Wynne smiled.

"We can call it the Black Cat."  Kane suggested.

"How about the Lucky Cat?"  Dain suggested.

"Lady Cat?"  Ana asked.

"No."  Wynne vetoed that suggestion.  "That would make people think we offer services other than food and drink."

They spent the afternoon speculating and dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

_~Chapter 4~_

Wynne was exhausted but satisfied.  Every table now gleamed and the floor had been swept clean.  Wonderful smells emanated from the kitchen where the cook was making a meal for everyone.

She had made an offer of a room and board to get servers who weren't pickled and a decent cook.  She had also hired an old mercenary who had lost his eye to keep the peace.

Word of her robbery had spread across Haven like a wild fire.  Thankfully no one traced it back to her.  Some of the rumours where quite funny, like an avenging spirit had snuck in and buried all the family money in the garden or that the money had never existed and the lord was just making a fuss.

Since that was a month ago Wynne wasn't worried.  Her tavern was ready to open in the next few days, after that she and the children would start cleaning out the upstairs rooms not taken but the serving girls, merc, or cook.  Since this place had originally been an inn there were still four rooms for the family and two on the ground floor that were going to become private dining rooms.

"Aunt Wynne!"  Ana hurried into the room, an overlarge apron covering her from neck to ankle, she offered Wynne a bowl.  "Try this!"

Wynne took a bite of the stew.  "Excellent."

"Have you got the sign ready?"

Wynne gestured to the piece of wood by the door.  It was painted with a cat sitting on a cushion, the children had insisted on 'cat' being somewhere in the name, the cat was purple and had large green eyes.

"The Purple Cat."  Ana read the words.  "See, it does look good."

"I do like it."  Wynne admitted.  "I will hang it tomorrow."

Elwin padded into the room and sat on the bench.  "Did you tell our suppliers we would be opening soon?"

"Yes."

"You have the change box at the ready?"

"Yes."

"The menu done?"

"Yes."

Elwin nodded in satisfaction.  He had proved to have a natural head for business.  "We should also try to create some gossip.  Hype the opening."

Wynne nodded but had no clue what more to do.

"What if we made little chits with purple cats painted on them and spread the word that whoever brings in a chit gets a meal free," Ana suggested.

"How could we tell if they were fake?"

"We could put numbers on the backs.  Not in sequence.  And then keep a list of the numbers and if they match they are probably real."  Elwin suggested.

"Tell the twins then.  We should have a few discs from the repairs still left."

"The ones we were using to balance the chairs?"  Elwin asked.

"Yes."

"You better go spread the word, then tonight you can leave the chits around town."  Elwin ordered.

Wynne twitched an eyebrow at his tone.

"Sorry."

"We should give some to bards and healers.  They see lots of people," Ana suggested.

"I can leave some in the palace grounds."  Wynne stood and shook out her skirt.  

One thing she had done before buying the tavern was buying them clothes that weren't half patches.  Kane and Dain had thought it would be interesting if they all wore purple to match their sign.  Wynne compromised.  While she wore black and purple as a proprietor, the serving girls wore a purple dress with a white shirt, the merc wore black and the children each had purple vests.  The dark colour would hide a multitude of stains.

~*~

Julian had given up on Berry returning after a month of absence when she appeared in his window again.

She had a small stack of wooden discs in her mouth.

"There you are.  You must have found a home, you have filled out."  Julian picked her up and she started to purr, her eyes half closed in pleasure.

She dropped the discs.  Julian bent to pick one up.  It was one of the meal chits he had heard about, for a new tavern that was opening in the city.

"Are these for me?"

The cat rubbed her head on his tunic and purred louder.

"I hope the food is good," Julian placed her on his shoulder and headed down to the kitchen.  There were a few trainees who had remained behind during the summer break and would probably welcome the chance to get off palace grounds for a while.  The six trainees greeted the little discs enthusiastically.

Berry purred happily and licked his cheek.

"Where did you find the cat?"  One of the students asked.

"Blackberry found me.  She shows up whenever she feels like it."

"She is a pretty little thing."

The cook offered her a bit of meat, which she accepted daintily.  

"So she bought you the Purple Cat chits?"  

"Yes.  She has proved her self to be far from ordinary many times since I met her.  First she saved a boy's life, she helped choose her own name, now she brought those free meals."

"Blackberry, feel free to stop by for a visit."  A trainee invited.

Berry meowed.

Julian scratched her chin.  "Do you want to go visit the boy you rescued?"

Berry meowed her approval of the idea.

"Thanks for the tokens."  The youngest trainee said as they left.

~*~

Wynne was glad Julian had known who to give the tokens to.  She was also pleased he was taking her to see the boy.  She had been busy chasing mice out of her tavern these past few weeks so she hadn't been by for a visit and had worried about him.

His mother was present when they entered.  Wynne was surprised to smell the woman's distress when her son was obviously doing well.

"Ma'am, you said you wanted to meet the cat who saved your son."  Julian interrupted them.

Wynne hopped to the bed and sat with her tail curled around her feet.

The woman stared at her for a moment.  "She looks so tiny."

Wynne decided not to take offence.

The boy stroked her head gently.  "Thank you kitty."

"Her name is Berry."

"There you are Julian."  A Herald poked his head in the room.  "The Dean is looking for you."

"Thanks.  I'll stop by later."  Julian assured the small family as he left.

"Mom, can we keep Berry?"

"Sweetie," she sighed and pulled her son close, "I don't know where we will live.  We can't keep her."

The boy looked disappointed.

Wynne meowed trying to get them to explain.

"See, she wants to live with us."  The boy protested.

"She can't I am sorry, if we still had the farm I would say yes."

The boy's face fell.

Wynne wanted to help but she couldn't do anything as a cat and she had sunk all their money into the tavern. 

Suddenly the idea hit her.

~*~

Wynne dressed in a white blouse with a dark brown overdress and confined her black hair in a braid the next morning.

"Where are you going?"  Kane asked.

"Are we coming?"  Dain asked.

"You have classes.  I am going to speak to someone about a job."

"But we have all the serving maids and such."  

"Well, she will keep the serving girls in line and keep you lot under control."

"Why?"  They asked in unison.

"Because I am not a mother and I don't know what to do with you."  Wynne admitted.  Her species were miserable liars so she didn't even bother trying to hide her reasons for deciding to offer work to the mother.  "They also need help."

"Papa always said when you have some you should share."  Dain said thoughtfully.

"That is what my parents always said.  Have you two finished fixing the roof?"

"Yup.  It was fun."  Kane assured her.  "We are going to fill the cracks in the walls in those two downstairs rooms."

"Good.  Have fun at classes this morning."  Wynne kissed each of their cheeks and hurried down the stairs and out the door.

The streets of Haven were already bustling even though it was barely dawn.  She wove through the people as she made her way to the Palace gates.  The guards looked up as she approached.

"May we help you?"  One asked.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Geeva, she is at the Healer's with her son."  Wynne explained.

"Your name?"

"Liawynne."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one."

The guard was obviously suspicious.

"I am telling the truth.  I want to offer Geeva a job.  She has lost her farm."  Wynne tried to explain.

"Is there anyone who could vouch for you?"

"No."  Wynne sighed starting to feel defeated.

The Guard turned to his partner.  "Could you get a Herald?"

The other Guard nodded and left quickly.

"I am not a spy or anything else like that."  Wynne assured him.  Humans could be so suspicious, Shifters would just be able to smell a lie.

"Where do you live?"

"The Purple Cat."

"The new tavern?"

Wynne fished out a token.  "Come for a visit."  

Suddenly she froze. 

"You needed a Herald?"  Julian appeared.

Wynne felt her temperature rise and her instincts kicked in to high gear.  He smelled wonderful.

"This young woman wants to speak to a Geeva at the Healer's."

Julian looked surprised.  "Geeva?  She didn't mention anyone coming."

"She doesn't expect me.  I heard she was in need of a job and a home.  I am going to offer her a position caring for my niece and nephews and helping me with the tavern."  Wynne explained.  She shifted her weight from foot to foot and licked her lips.  Her mother had warned this would happen.

"Please follow me then.  How did you know she needed a job?"

Wynne smiled mysteriously.  "A little cat told me."

Julian turned to face her with a stunned expression.  "A small black cat?"

"Yes."

"Is your tavern the Purple Cat?"

"Yes."

"I think your cat was here last night.  She had several tokens from your tavern."

"She did take several tokens."  Wynne admitted.  "I hope you come tonight for our first night.  I will make certain you get a good seat."

"I'll be there."  Julian promised.

"Delightful."  Wynne smiled

"I never caught your name."

"Liawynne, but please call me Wynne."

"Liawynne…That is a beautiful name."  Julian complimented.

Wynne felt herself blush.  "Thank you."

Julian showed her to the room where Geeva and her son were preparing to leave.

"Geeva, Arin, I have someone I would like you to meet."

"I am Wynne.  I heard you are looking for a job and a home."

Geeva looked wary.

"Nothing distasteful.  I have a tavern and I can offer a room, board, and wages for you and your son."

"What exactly is the job?"

"I have a niece and three nephews who are orphaned and live with me but I have no idea how to raise them so I guess you would be something of a governess.  I also have young serving girls and in the evenings you be expected to watch them and make certain none slack off.  The food is good and the room clean.  I won't allow anyone to do tricks in my establishment."  Wynne rushed to explain.  "You can have a room with a lock and your son could sleep with the boys in the larger room.  I don't have beds yet but there are mattresses."

Geeva looked shocked.  "Did Herald Julian ask you to do this?"

"No, I just met her."  Julian assured her.  "Apparently Berry was the one who told her."

"You would be doing me a favour."  Wynne assured her.

"How old are the others?"  Arin, Geeva's son, asked.

"The twins are eleven, that's Kane and Dain, Ana is nine, and Elwin is eight."

"I am ten.  Could we mom?"

Geeva was starting to shake her head.

"Please, it isn't a pity job, I can't afford that yet."  Wynne assured her.

"If Berry told her she has to be nice."  Arin said eagerly.  "You said we needed a home and she is offering us one."

"Very well."  Geeva surrendered.


	5. Chapter 5

_~Chapter 5~_

Daire could sense his Chosen close by and hurried to locate her.  By the time he reached the courtyard she was already outside the gate and lost in the crowd.

_:Did she get away again?:  Shara nuzzled his neck._

_:Yes.:  Daire sighed.  __:After seventeen years I finally get the Call and she's a cat.  This has got to be a cosmic joke.:_

_:Maybe its just a mistake.:  Shara suggested._

_:Maybe.  I can only sense her when she close by otherwise I would follow her.:_

_:You should talk to one of the mages.  I know its against the Rules but…:_

_:But I don't know what else to do.:_

~*~

Julian thought the picture of the cat on the sign looked like Berry.  Inside it was obviously packed, and from the delicious smell there was a good reason for it to be packed.

Geeva seemed to be in her element directing the serving girls and making certain no one was missed and that meals got to the right people.  She wore a dress of black, as was suitable for a widow, which was expertly patched.  A massive fellow beside the door had a patch scars that warned all who entered there would be no bad behaviour.  

"Herald Julian!"  Wynne greeted him.  "I was hoping you would come."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"There is a spot over here."  Wynne gestured for him to follow.  She sat him at the end of the table near a few other Heralds who had come to investigate the Purple Cat.  "Would you like stew, chicken, ham, steak, soup, meat pie—"

"Meat pie sounds wonderful."

"We have cold juice, cold cider, cold beer, wine, and sweet water." 

"Try the cider."  One of the other Heralds suggested.

"Cider then."

Wynne moved away to give the order to a serving girl.

"You didn't mention you knew the owner."  Herald Sandi commented.  

"I met her earlier today."  Julian explained.  "She invited me to come by."

"She can barely keep her eyes off you."  Sandi warned.

Julian turned and saw she was indeed staring at him.  "I must remind her of someone."

Sandi glared at him.  "I doubt that is what she is thinking."

Julian was far from handsome and was used to getting the 'brotherly' speech.  "I think you're wrong."

Sandi shook her head in disbelief.  "Sometimes you are thick."

A serving girl set a plate in front of him and a fair sized mug.  "Here you are Herald, trust me its good."

"Thank you."  

"Hey, if you were the opposite gender I would drag you off into the bushes."  Sandi assured him.

"That's reassuring."  Julian took his first bite of the pie.  "This is delicious."

"Try the bread.  It is even better than Mero's."

"I think she is going to become one of the more popular taverns."

A small, dark girl appeared at his elbow.  "Herald?"

"Yes?"

"Is this yours?"  She held up a white pouch.

"Yes.  Where did you get it?"

The girl placed the pouch next to his plate and nodded to the massive bouncer.  He hefted a young man by the arm and hauled him out the door.  A pained scream echoed in and the entire room fell silent.

"I told you thieves wouldn't be a problem."  Wynne was heard commenting to a serving girl.

Only a handful of people looked unsettled.  The rest returned to their meals with grins.

The unsettled ones quickly ate, paid, and left.

"I'll definitely be returning."  Sandi grinned.  "Did you hear she has a policy of for a candlemark of good playing a bard or minstrel gets a plate of stew?  They were playing earlier.  It helped draw in about half these people."

"I am sorry I missed it."

"She's staring at you again."  Sandi teased.  "I envy you."

"Maybe she is staring at you."

"She didn't even glance over here until you showed up."  Sandi assured him.  "Well, I am done.  See you later."

Wynne watched Julian out of the corner of her eye.  He seemed to enjoy his food, which pleased her, and enjoy the company of the other Herald., which didn't please her quite so much.

Sometimes she just wished she was human.  They didn't have to battle with primitive instincts that screamed at her to drag a man to bed simply because he smelled good.  They didn't get restless when confined by walls and frantic when there were no windows.  They could rule their instincts were as she was ruled by hers.

Thankfully the children wouldn't have these instincts as strong as she did, they maybe uncomfortable where they could smell Death and would be drawn to certain people more than others but they would be able to resist them when they were older.

"Aunt Wynne?"  Ana appeared next to her.  "Are you alright?"

"Just restless."  Wynne assured her.

Ana glanced over at Julian.  "Papa told me once that we would know our mates when we met them."

Wynne glanced around to make certain no one was listening.  "Something like that.  Some people will draw us like moths to a flame."

"And he is drawing you?"

"Yes.  Now enough of that.  Are you tired?"

"No.  You just looked strange."

"I'm fine kitten.  Back to work."

"Would it help if you went out?"

"No.  Off you get."  Wynne shooed her off.  Ana was too sharp for her own good.

"It looks like you are a success."  Geeva approached her.

"I am very glad I hired you," Wynne admitted, "I wouldn't be able to coordinate the girls so well."

Geeva blushed.  "I am sorry for doubting you."

"I would have doubted too."  Wynne assured her.

"Wrong way!"  Geeva strode over to one of the serving girls.

Wynne greeted the next new customer and examined his chit.  When she double checked it against the number list she saw it didn't match.  "Sorry, this is a fake.  Liam?"

The mercenary grabbed the offending young man and dragged him outside.

"Thank you Liam."  Wynne grinned at the silent man.

He just nodded at her.

It was late when she started herding people out the door.  Julian was still at the table talking with two other Heralds and where the last ones left.  She had already sent everyone else off to bed.  They all stood when she approached.

"Sorry, we lost track of time.  You have a wonderful place here."  One of the Heralds assured her.

"Thank you."  Wynne walked them to the door.

"You have to watch your cook or someone will steal her."  Julian warned.

"They won't have a chance."  Wynne assured him.

Wynne hesitated as they left.  "Please come again."

Once alone she took a deep breath and locked the door and headed up the stairs.  In her room she opened the window and shifted.  

~*~

Daire had explored most of Haven and all he ever sensed was her presence near by but she vanished soon after.  He didn't even know what she was yet.

Rolan was waiting for him when he returned.  _:Any luck?:_

_:None.  It is almost like she is a ghost.:_

_:Don't give up.:  Rolan encouraged him.  __:Maybe she will visit Julian in the Stables again.:_

_:What are we going to do with a cat__?  She can't wear uniforms, she can't speak, she can't ride circuit.:_

_:Just remember, we don't make mistakes.:_

Daire gave him an annoyed look.  _:I am going to go outside Haven and see if it is just misfiring.:_

_:Good luck, Daire.:_

~*~

After four months the Purple Cat was still prospering.  Wynne was finding herself more and more superfluous to the running of the tavern.  She couldn't tally numbers, she couldn't cook, she could serve the tables but there was no point, and Geeva ran the tavern like a general with an army.  Even the children went to Geeva more than to her now.  Now she knew they had felt somewhat responsible for her.

For the past month she hadn't even bothered going down to the tavern.

Finally she decided on her course of action and went in search of Geeva.

"Hey Wynne, I am just counting last night's take."  Geeva greeted her.

"I have come to ask you a strange question.  I am useless here."

Geeva looked up startled.  "What do you mean?"

"I am of now use here.  When was the last time I was needed for anything in the tavern?"

Geeva couldn't answer.

"If I left for a while, would you be willing to stay and run it and care for the children?"

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

"Why though?"

"I am restless.  Actually it is more than that.  I don't like feeling useless."  Wynne admitted.

"But you aren't useless."  Geeva protested.

"I am.  I have been only an aunt to the children, you have become their mother and we both know it.  They come to you when they need advice or when they are upset.  They treat me like my brothers did, like someone _they have to protect."_

"What happened to their parents?"

"My brothers were hung as thieves, Ana's mother died giving birth to her little sister, and the boys' mother was hit by a carriage as she fled from the Watch."

"And they were left to you?"

"Yes.  Will you?"

Geeva hesitated.  "Yes, I would be honoured."

Wynne sighed in relief.  "Thank you."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow.  I will come back.  I just need to escape walls for a while."  Wynne assured her.

"I hope the children will understand."

~*~

The children each gave her a hug as they stood in the street.  Wynne had a bag on her back and wore a pair of well patched breeches, a warm cloak, and mittens.

"I am surprised you didn't take off earlier," Ana admitted.

"Have fun out there."  Kane smiled.

"Make sure you have lots of stories for us when you come back."  Elwin admonished.

"Be careful of bandits."  Dain warned.

"Thanks, be good."  Wynne ruffled their hair and kissed their cheeks.

"I am surprised that are taking this so well."  Geeva admitted.

"When she was younger she used to vanish for a few months," Ana shrugged, "So did our fathers."

Wynne finally had the road beneath her feet and more importantly, no walls around her.


	6. Chapter 6

_~Chapter 6~_

Julian arrived at the Purple Cat just after the first rush as he did at least once a week.  The past few times Wynne had been no where in sight but he hoped she would be there this time.

"Herald Julian, I am glad to see you have come back."  Geeva greeted him.

"Is Wynne here?"

"No, she left yesterday.  She decided to do a bit of traveling."

Julian was surprised to find he felt disappointed.

"She should be back in a few weeks.  Was there anything you needed to talk to her about?"

"No, I was just curious.  I haven't seen her in a while."

~*~

Daire had searched much of Valdemar and still he hadn't found her.  He was starting to wonder if she had died seven years ago when he first felt the Call.  He had gone out and been unable to find her then too.

If this was true, why hadn't felt Called to Choose some one else?

What if she was a ghost?  Maybe one that could take the form of a cat.  That would explain how he could only sense her for a few seconds before she vanished.

Daire froze in his tracks.  Since he was still feeling the Call she must need his help.  Had he failed her by thinking the Calls had been false starts?  

~*~

Wynne took a deep breath.  The rich smells of the earth and scent of the changing trees filled her mind.

She had missed this.  It had been three years since she last left Haven and she had almost forgotten the scent of the leaves.

She could also smell a change in the weather that was a few days off, an autumn rain.  There were also beasts in the field, stored hay, field mice, farm cats, dogs, grubby children, abandoned birds nests, and farmer's meals.

She licked her lips and anticipated her meal.  She could always smell the kind people and found if she meowed at their door they would give her food.  If she did that three or four times she could get quite a meal.

Since it was barely noon now and she only took an apple from Sand orchard and continued walking.

Her journey wasn't aimless.  She knew exactly where she was going, the mountains.  Nor was the time of year a coincidence.  Most Shifters had three or four forms they could take.  Wynne had three, house cat, a black jungle cat, and a snow leopard.  She was almost driven to go to the mountains to feel the strength and power the form of a snow leopard offered.

One of her brothers had five forms but none were small so he had rarely been able to shift inside Haven.  Fortunately the urge to shift was not as strong in males.  The other had three, also all large.  Her mother had also been able to shift into a small house cat, but her only other form was a small wild cat called and ocelot.  She had never felt any need to run of to the mountains to test her strength.  Wynne's father only shifted once before her so she only knew he could become a plains cat.

The sound of chiming hooves caught her attention.  A Herald was coming.  She tensed immediately, ready to run.  As the Companion came into view she saw it was riderless.  His tack looked shabby from wear and he had a matted mane.  He froze and stared at her like he had never seen a human before.

~*~

Daire knew he had only a candlemark or so until he reached the gates of Haven.  As he round a stand of trees he noticed a dark young woman watching him.  This wasn't unusual, most people stared at Companions and he was far from spectacular today since he hadn't been groomed in months.  What was odd was he felt the same thing for her that he had felt for the cat.

She was his Chosen.

She was tensed to run so he held as still as he could.  He tried to project an aura of peace and assurance.  Slowly she relaxed.

"Sorry sir."  She sidled around him and headed down the road.

Daire followed her.  He was not going to let her out of his sight and as soon as she let him close enough he would Choose her.

~*~

Wynne was surprised the Companion was following her.  Perhaps his Herald was injured, but she didn't smell any pain or fear clinging to him.  Perhaps he just wanted someone to groom him, he did look rather rumpled for a Companion.  She could tell from his smell he hadn't been inside Haven in months, maybe he was trying to find his Chosen.

"Do you want something?"  She asked over her shoulder.

He seemed to nod.

"You look a fright, do you want to be groomed?"

He seemed to be pleased and nodded again.

"I'll try but I have never groomed a horse before."  She warned and turned to face him.

He stopped inches from her.  Suddenly she felt like she was being measured against something.  _:Don't worry, you will have plenty of practice.  My name is Daire, and you are my Chosen.:_

"Chosen…" Wynne echoed.  Love welled up within her and knew it was from Daire.

_:Yes, Chosen.  I have been trying to find you for seven years.:  Daire nudged her chest._

"Seven years?  Why?"  Wynne shook off her daze.  "Why me?"

_:I will explain as much as I can on our way back to Haven.:_

Wynne bit her lip.

_:Is something wrong?:_

"I really don't want to face walls right now."  Wynne said apologetically.  "I just left Haven."

_:How about we find a Waystation then.  I have a few questions I would like to ask.:_

Wynne looked about, "Where is the nearest one?"

_:Mount up and I will take us there.:_

Wynne stared at his high back, "I have never ridden before."

Daire moved off to the side of the road and knelt.  Wynne carefully straddled his back.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

_:You won't.:_

Wynne found her balance easily and quickly found herself revelling in the experience.  He started to canter when he knew she had her seat.  Daire was fast and the feeling of the wind in her hair stirred her blood.

_:You like that?:_

"Of course."  Wynne grinned.

Eventually he had to stop and she dismounted beside the shed like building.  Wynne felt a stab of when she first entered and saw there was no windows.  She took a deep breath and leaved the door open.  "Where's the brushes?"

_:The bucket next to the door.:_

"There we are."  She took the bucket outside.  "How do I take off your saddle?"

Daire patiently explained how to undo the straps.  Wynne hauled the saddle off his back and barely kept it from hitting the ground.

"Does this have to be so heavy?"  Wynne dragged it inside.

_:Yes.:  Daire dropped to the ground and rolled on the ground with relish.  __:I have wanted to do this for so long,:_

Wynne laughed as he heaved sighs of pleasure.  "That looks like fun."

Daire gracefully regained his feet.  _:I don't know how Rolan did it.:_

"Who is Rolan?"

_:The Monarch's Own Companion.  He is also my father but I have never felt comfortable calling him that.:_

"What brush do I use?"  

_:The one with the teeth.  Use it in circular strokes.:  _

Wynne focused on making his coat gleam.  She was stunned at this turn of events, she had never even thought of becoming a Herald.  Her family was on the wrong side of the law.  Why would they need a Shifter as a Herald?  Shifters were not known for their loyalty to anything but family.

_:Thank you, I am starting to feel normal again.  Why don't you make yourself a meal and we can talk.:_

Wynne grimaced and glanced over her shoulder at the waystation.  "I can't cook."

_:Well…I think there is dried fruit.:_

Wynne poked her head in the small building again and sniffed the air.  It only took her a minute to find the fruit and quickly hurried back outside.  She sat on the ground and Daire lowered himself next to her.

"Why did you Choose me?  What do you need a thief for?"

_:You're a thief?:_

Wynne realised he knew as little about her as she did about him.  "I thought Companions knew all about their Heralds."

_:You are a little different.  I couldn't even sense you when you were more than a few feet away from me.  You seem to have a natural defence against magic.:_

Wynne bit into a dried apple ring.  "It runs in my family."

_:Can you tell me what this gift is?:_

Wynne started taking off her clothes.

_:What are you doing?:_

"Showing you."

As the last article of clothing touched the ground she shifted.

_:You are the cat!:_

Wynne rubbed her head on his cheek and purred.

_:What are you?:_

Wynne shifted back.  "I am a Shifter."

_:But they are only legends…:_

"We rarely reveal what we are to anyone but our mates."

Daire watched her, obviously stunned.  She curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  _:Can you tell me about Shifters?:_

"Well, our history says we were created by a great mage to be spies.  Being part cat we didn't take orders well and he tossed a group of forty or so into the back of beyond and left them to starve.  The first ones all had strong instincts to fight each other and no survival instincts so they had a lot to overcome.  They were made from mages and had been aware for many of the changes inflicted on them so they worked on themselves until they could survive."

_:A self made species.:_

"One of the instincts that had been created in them was loyalty, however instead of being loyal to their creator they were loyal to their families."

_:Do you still fight when you meet others of your kind?:_

"I don't know.  I have never met any outside my family."  Wynne shrugged.

_:Where do you live?:_

"Haven.  I own the Purple Cat."

_:You were in Haven?:  Daire asked, his mind voice tinged with humour.  __:I have been searching for you in the rest of Valdemar.:_

"I was heading to the mountains.  I am sick of walls, there are too many in Haven."

_:What would a house cat do in the mountains?:_

In response she shifted again, this time into the massive snow leopard form she had not taken in years.  Her silver and black fur was incredibly soft and she had big silvery eyes.

_:Can you take the form of any cat?:_

Wynne, human once again, shook her head.  "I can be a black jaguar as well which is more suited to forests or plains.  I am lucky, most Shifters are only suited to one area, I have a form for the city, a form for the mountains and winter and a form for forests and plains."

Daire consider this for a moment.  _:I think you are incredible.:_

Wynne found herself purring with pleasure at his acceptance.  "How do you talk in my head?"

_:Well, try sending your thoughts to me.:_

Wynne focused on one thought.  _:Can you hear me?:_

_:Yes, well done, you are a quick learner.:_

Wynne shifted into a cat again and curled up between his folded forelegs.  She tucked her nose behind her tail.  _:Would you come with me to the mountains?:_

_:I would like to get you back to the Collegium.:  _

_:I can't face more walls right now.  I haven't left Haven since I was fifteen and I am desperate for some space.:_

_:What aren't you saying?:_

_:Herald Julian.:  Wynne would have blushed if she was in human form.  __:Every time I get near him I feel like I am about to crawl out of my skin.  I want to ambush him and drag him off into the shadows.:_

_:He makes you go into heat?:  Daire asked with a laugh._

_:I think there has to be a better way to put it.:  Wynne grumbled.  __:He just smells so wonderful and that body of his…:_

Daire nuzzled her tiny body.  _:Most women don't think him very attractive.:_

_:Most women are fools.  Will you come with me to the mountains?  Just for two months.:_

_:Very well.:_


	7. Chapter 7

_~Chapter 7~_

Julian was embroiled in a game of hounds and hinds when a scream emanated from the kitchen of the Purple Cat.  He was the closest to the door and was the first on the scene.

The young girl was holding her hand against her chest and her eyes were filling up with tears.

The cook was trying to see the injured hand.  "Easy Ana love, you poor little dear, let me see how bad it is."

"Let me see."  Julian knelt before the girl.

Blood was soaking her shirt.

"What happened?"  Geeva burst in.

"Ana cut her hand."  The cook said.

Ana finally let Julian see the wound.  "The knife slipped."

The knife had cut deep into her palm.  "I'll take her up to the Healer's."  Julian said as he wound a clean towel around the wound.

Geeva stroked Ana's hair.  "Thank you."

Julian gave Geeva enough coin to cover his meal and wrapped the silent girl in his cloak and carried her through the streets.

"Don't worry kitten, the Healers will patch you up quick."  Julian assured her and tucked her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."  Ana said softly.

Julian sensed something more was wrong than just a cut.  He felt her forehead, she was burning up.  "You have a fever."

"No I don't," Ana protested, "I just feel a little funny."

Julian picked up his pace and didn't even stop to speak to the guard.  He grabbed the first Healer he saw.

"She cut her hand and she has a fever."

The Healer led them to the first open examination room.  "Set her on the table."

Julian obeyed.  Ana had a vague look in her eyes and was cradling her hand.  

The Healer examined Ana and a worried crease formed between her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't read her."  The Healer admitted as she pulled him off to the side.  "I don't know what is blocking me.  She has a fever that is much too high for a human to survive and her cut is half healed."

Julian glanced over at the little girl.  She still seemed a little out of reality.  "Any theories for what's wrong?"

A strange vibrating sound interrupted them.

"What on earth is that?"  The Healer asked.

Julian looked over at Ana.  "I think she is doing it."

~*~

Wynne was perched on a rock looking out over the snow bound chasm.  It was a breathtaking sight.

_:Wynne, where are you?:  Daire asked._

_:On the mountain.  There is a herd of goats just across from me, they smell wonderful.:_

_:I just spoke to Rolan.  He says to tell you your niece is at the Healer's.:_

That caught her attention.  _:What happened?:_

_:Well, she cut her hand and has a high fever.  And apparently she is purring.:_

_:Purring?:  Wynne gave a feline smile. _

_:What does it mean?:_

_:It means someone gave her catmint tea.:_

_:I beg your pardon?:_

_:In Halflings catmint induces a state of euphoria and causes a fever.:_

_:And what would it do to you?:_

_:You don't want to know.  How soon can we get back?:_

_:It has only been a month and a half, you are ready to return now?:_

_:Yes.:  Wynne leapt from rock to rock until she was close to small cave they had claimed._

Daire was inside and waiting for her.  _:If we leave today it will take nine days.:_

Wynne shifted.  "I'll be ready in a few minutes.  The path is still clear."

Instead of dressing she packed everything into a saddlebag and tacked up Daire.  

Becoming a snow leopard again she led the way outside into the dawn and down the path.

_:All Companions should have such a useful Herald.:  Daire teased._

_:If they have hands, they are useful.:  Wynne teased in return.  __:I should have told Geeva not to give the children catmint.:_

~*~

The Healers refused to release Ana until they knew what she had and what she was.  Julian found himself spending most of his time at the Healers when he wasn't teaching his history class.  

_:Don't worry, her aunt will be here tonight.:  Tevren, his Companion, assured him._

_:I hope she has some explanations.  How do you know?:_

Tevren's sending was tinged with amusement.  _:I think you will be very surprised.:_

Ana was waiting for him in her small room with a book of poetry on her lap.

"Wynne will be here tonight."  Julian assured her.

Ana gave him a smile.  "I doubt it.  She was sick of Haven."

"When the Companions say someone will be here, they are never wrong."  Julian assured her and unwrapped the berry pie he brought.

Ana's eyes lit up at the sight of the treat.  "Is that for me?"

"I couldn't eat it on my own."  Julian assured her and pulled out a chair. 

She tossed aside the book and scampered over to the table.

There were only crumbs left of the pie when Wynne appeared at the door.  

"Hey Kitten."  She smiled fondly.

"Aunt Wynne!"  Ana ran over and gave her a hug and rubbed her cheek against her torso.

"You must be her aunt."  The healer appeared.

"Yes.  Why haven't you let her go home?"  Wynne demanded.

"She was brought in with a very high fever."  The Healer started to explain.

"Does she still have a fever?"

"Well, no, but we can't read her, we have no clue what caused the fever."

"So you terrorised a little girl?"

"That wasn't our intent at all."  The Healer started to protest, not expecting to be put on the defensive.

"Aunt Wynne, can I go home now?"

Wynne cocked an eyebrow at the Healer.  "Can she?"

"I suppose…"

"Excellent.  I'll catch up with you kitten."

Ana dashed from the room, eager to escape the four walls.

"Your niece was very ill."

"No, she has an odd reaction to some herbs."  Wynne dismissed it and started after Ana.

Julian hurried after the pair.  "Liawynne, can I speak with you?"

"In a moment."  She said through clenched teeth.

Once she was outside she turned to him.  "I am sorry you were inconvenienced."

"It wasn't a problem.  Ana is a darling.  What happened to her?"

Wynne ran her fingers through her hair.  "I would rather not go into it."

Daire appeared beside her and muzzled her cheek.

Julian was stunned.  Tevren had been right when he said there was a surprise in store.  "You were Chosen?"

"Yes.  I have to make certain Ana gets home alright."  She turned and ran after the girl.

_:You look stunned.:  Tevren teased._

_:I am.  What is she going to do about the Purple Cat?:_

_:I don't know.  Maybe have it held in trust for the children.:_

_:Didn't Daire go out six months ago?  She only left two months ago.:_

_:She is very hard to sense.:  Tevren explained.  __:Perhaps you should go after her.:_

Julian didn't need more urging than that.  

~*~

Wynne could smell and hear Julian behind her.  

_:He does do a number on you.:  Daire teased._

_:Yes, he does.:  Wynne tried to control her breathing slow and regular._

The twins and Elwin appeared in the door as she approached.  "Aunt Wynne!"

She gathered them together for a family hug.  Absently she stroked each of their heads and listened to their stories.

Julian and Daire both stayed back.

"What did you see?"  Elwin asked.

"Lots of goats and snow.  I have big news though; I am going to become a Herald."

Geeva was stunned at this bit of news.  Almost immediately she looked worried.

"Don't worry, I am going to have the tavern transferred to the children with you as the trustee."  Wynne assured her when she scented the concern coming from the other woman.  "I will set it up so that part of the profits goes to you on the condition you are their guardian."

Geeva gaped.  "That is very generous."

"Hardly."  Wynne shrugged.  "I better get going."

The children all hurried back inside after promising they would come up and visit.

Wynne turned to face her obsession.  "Do you need a ride back?"

"If Daire doesn't mind."

_:I don't mind.:  Daire assured her._

She swung inexpertly into the saddle and waited for him to mount behind her.  When his arms wrapped around her waist she quelled the urge to rub her shoulders against his broad chest.

_:Easy Kitty.:_

_:Quiet Horse.:_

"When were you Chosen?"  Julian asked.

"A few days after I left Haven.  Daire was kind enough to let me finish my little voyage before dragging me back here.  How long have you been a Herald?"

"I was Chosen thirteen years ago and earned my Whites seven years ago."

Wynne cleared her throat before she started to purr.  "I am a little worried about my classes.  I was terrible when I went to the temple school."

"Don't worry about it.  Everyone manages."

Wynne wasn't so certain.  She had problems learning when she was sitting still inside.  If there was a window she would stare out the window, if there was no window she wouldn't be able to stay still and would actually become frantic if she stayed in there for more than a few minutes.

_:I hope they know what they are in for.:_

_:They will adapt.:_

~*~

Wynne opened her window even though it was Midwinter.  She striped and shifted.  She didn't need to sleep until just a little before dawn and she almost always slept as a cat in one way or another.

She padded along the ledge just under her window until she reached a garden wall, from there she leapt to the ground.  The snow chilled her paws but did bother her much.  She was restless and was feeling predatory.  

A slight scuffling caught her attention.  A mouse was using the snow as protection against predators.

_:Oh great mouse killer, care to join me in the field?:  Daire asked._

Wynne debated it for a few heartbeats and decided she would rather visit Daire than hunt.  Once she was across the river she shifted into a snow leopard and easily ran across the snow towards Daire.  Several Companions stared at her as she passed.

_:You are going to be the talk of the Collegium tomorrow.:  Daire warned.  __:Perhaps you'll be called the great ghost cat.:_

_:Let them.:  She rubbed her head against his leg.  __:Which one is your father?:_

_:The one who is coming over here now.  That is my mother with him.:_

_:They seem concerned.  They don't think I am hunting you do they?:_

_:No, I didn't tell them you were a Shifter and they are still worried about why we took a detour into the mountains.:_

A very strange smell reached Wynne, a mixture of human and large cat but not that of a Shifter.  

The mare and stallion stopped just a few feet from them.  They looked at her in askance and seemed to have a discussion with Daire.

_:They don't know that's you.:  He said with a bit of humour.  __:They think you are a pet or something like that.:_

If Wynne could laugh, she would.  She did leap carefully onto his back and sprawl there with a contented sigh.  __

_:You prefer if I told no one of what you are, right?:_

_:If it won't get you into trouble.:_

_:It won't.  We all keep secrets about our Chosen.:_

The stallion shifted his blue stare to her and she could feel him try to probe her mind.  When he looked away she assumed he had seen what Daire called the wall, some sort of natural shield that protected her.

_:He still thinks you are just a really big cat.:_

_:Good.:_

_:You can trust us.:  Daire reminded her.  __:We won't be horrified by you.  Most Heralds will think it wonderful.:_

_:Maybe in time.:  She closed her eyes to focus on the interesting smell that clung to Daire's mother.  It was more than just a human who pet a cat, it was a melding of the two that told her it came from one creature._

She heard the soft crunching that told her another creature was joining them, from the smell it was a baby Companion.  She opened her eyes and saw she was correct.  He was staring at her in fascination.

_:Where is his mother?:_

_:Working with her Chosen.:_

Wynne jumped the ground and slowly approached the baby, trying not to appear she was stalking or hunting.  Daire's parents tensed and were ready to attack if she made one wrong move.

She used her paw to toss snow at the little one.  He quickly thought it was a game and danced gleefully out of the way.  She felt her restlessness ebb as she indulged in a game of 'catch me' with the colt.

She led him a merry chase around the field then turned the tables and chased him.  He thought it was all a great game.  The scream of fury and the thudding of hoof beats alerted her to the baby's mother she dodged the first attack, using her tail to keep her balance.

_:No, she is only playing.:  Daire came to her rescue._

The mare studied her, still ready to attack.

_:I'd purr, but I can't in this form.:  Wynne remained ready to dodge any attack.  A Herald with a bow stopped just within shooting distance._

_:Ah damn.:  Wynne said.  __:See, good kitty, pretty kitty…:_

_:I think you may have to shift to stop them.:_

The thought of revealing herself to a human made her every instinct scream.  _:Not a chance.:_

The colt pranced closer, not understanding why the game had ended.

_:Time to play 'ghost cat'.:  She crouched as low as she could to the snow bank and shifted to house cat.  She quickly burrowed into the snow, out of sight._

The snow was deep and cold and house cats were not designed to burrow like mice.  She heard the Herald exclaim and run over.  The Companion mother investigated the deep tracks.

_:I am surprised they don't smell me.:  Wynne said as she held herself perfectly still._

_:Our sense of smell isn't as keen as yours.  They smell a predator and can tell it's a cat, but no more.:_

_:I finally convinced her you are friendly.  She won't attack now.:_

_:Good, I am cold.:  She shifted to snow leopard and looked around.  _

The Herald dropped his bow as she appeared beside him.

She looked up and made the only squawking sound she was capable of in this form.  He smelled like someone she would like to know but didn't incite the fever Julian did.

He gingerly scratched behind her ear and exclaimed over the softness of her fur.  "You certainly are a beautiful cat, how did you get in here?"

Wynne gave him the 'wise cat' look and rubbed her head against his hand.  _:He is good at this.:_

_:Hedonist.:  Daire teased._

_:So?:_

The colt pranced closer eager to continue the game.  She obliged by loping easily away from him.  She heard the Herald laugh at their antics.

A candlemark later she was feeling much more relaxed and curled up between Daire's hooves for a little rest.  The colt had been taken off to bed by the much friendlier mother and the Herald had scratched under her chin again before he left.  

_:When do your classes start?:_

_:When the other students return.  The Dean has given me some books to read until then.  He said he didn't know if they would be able to teach me sword fighting since I am so old.:_

_:With your flexibility you will probably be declared a natural.:_

Wynne groomed her tail absently and she considered what the future held.  _:I should let you get some sleep.  You need more sleep than I do.:_

_:That I do.:_

_:I'll bring you a treat in the morning, you deserve it after nearly two months of making do.:_

_:It would be appreciated.:_

Wynne shifted back to a house cat once she was in the gardens and used the walls to get back to the ledge under her window.  Once inside she closed the window and gathered some towels and left the small room.

The Dean had shown her the large bathing room and she had almost had raptures there and then.  Thankfully there was a series of small windows near the ceiling otherwise she would never bathe.  There was no one in there so she took the bath in the corner and filled it with hot water.  

The wonderfully hot water was the cap to a mostly wonderful day.


	8. Chapter 8

_~Chapter 8~_

Wynne listened unobtrusively to the Herald who had nearly shot her the night before tell a few other Heralds about the mysterious cat in the field.  

"I swear, she was longer than I am tall, at least seven feet from nose to tail.  And as gentle as a kitten.  She had the softest fur, a silvery grey with black spots the size of my hand."

"She let you pet her?"

"She seemed to enjoy getting her ears scratched."

"Does she have a name?"

"I was just going to call her Silver."

_:I seem to be collecting names.:  Wynne commented to Daire._

"Do you think she'll be there tonight?  I wonder where she is hiding during the day, a cat that big would be noticed."

Wynne smiled slightly.

"Hi, you must be new here."  A young woman slid into a seat across from her.

"I just arrived yesterday."

"Let me be the first to say, thank the Gods you are a female."  She grinned.  "I was the only girl in my year group and the one that followed had no girls.  I think you are the only girl in your group too."

Wynne considered this bit of news.  "I think I may like those odds."

The young woman laughed.  "I am Yolana."

"Liawynne, but please call me Wynne."

"Call me Yoli, I know it sounds silly, but there is already a Herald Lana."

"Pleased to meet you Yoli."  Wynne grinned.  This woman was maybe a year younger than Wynne and was definitely a good natured girl.  She did remember she was one of the Trainees who came to the Purple Cat occasionally.

"You remind me of someone."  Yoli commented.

"The Purple Cat."

"Right!  I love that place.  Good food, good company, good music, and plenty of it."

"I was very pleased with how it prospered.  I am a miserable business woman and if not for my nephew and Geeva I would have gone under."

"Part of being good in business is knowing who to rely on.  My father owns a tavern in Haven as well and has been watching what you do very intently."

"Dumb luck."  Wynne dismissed it.  "I have put it into trust for my niece and nephews."

"Trust me; you have become the hero of the starving minstrels who know that if they play there they get exposure and food.  Even Master Bards have shown up there."

"I am glad to hear it.  It was Kane's idea to lure them with offers of food."

Wynne snagged a plate that was piled with slices of meat that smelled divine.  She placed several on her plate before passing it on.

A young man about the same age as Yoli sat next to them.  "Did you hear about the ghost cat yet?  Apparently she was playing with the Companions last night."

"Really, could it be Julian's Blackberry?"  Yoli asked curiously.  "Oh, Garun, this is Liawynne, she was just Chosen."

"Pleased to meet you."  He greeted her warmly.

Wynne could sense the attraction between the two trainees and suppressed a smile.  If only humans could sense what she did, they would spend less time courting trying to figure out what other people were thinking.  

"She was the owner of the Purple Cat."  Yoli mentioned.

"Really?  I love that place."

"So Blackberry was playing with the Companions?"  Yoli urged.

"No, this cat is massive, seven feet long all silver.  I heard he may be one of the Totem spirits of the Northern tribes."

"What would one of them be doing down here?"

"Talking to the Companions?  I don't know."

"I have to get going.  Daire is waiting impatiently for me."  Wynne excused herself.

"It was nice meeting you Wynne."  Garun said as she stood.

"See you later."  Yoli grinned.

Wynne hurried to the Stables, eager to see Daire.  As she entered the roomy stable the strange human-cat scent reached her again.  This time however this time it wasn't from the same source.

There were a handful of people clad in white or grey and it was from none of them.

_:You are worse than a hunting dog.:  Daire teased._

_:Cats are supposed to be curious, remember.  I'll get to you in a moment.:_

She walked silently do the hall, with each step the scent grew stronger.  This was a male, the last one was most definitely a female.  The scents were slightly similar so she knew they were related in some way.  They were young, perhaps brother and sister.

She was nearly to the end when she heard the voices.  A female and a male speaking in a language she didn't understand.  She could also hear a Companion shifting and the sound of a brush being run over a smooth coat. 

Wynne paused then turned away, no reason to interrupt what may be an important conversation.

Another sound caught her attention.  Someone was leaving the stall but the brushing hadn't stopped.

She stood to the side and waited for the person to the pass.

It was the cat-man.  He had ice white hair and golden skin and dressed in dark blue fabric.

_:Interesting.:  She sent and debated following him but decided not too.  He was a foreigner so was not a known quantity like the Heralds were._

_:Snoop.:  Daire teased._

_:So?:_

_:Let me guess, just instinct.:_

_:Yes, I guess, I want to know all dangers in my environment.:_

Wynne gathered Daire's brushes and went in search of the Companion.  "How was your morning?"__

_:Good, nice a relaxing, and your night?:_

"Enjoyable, I had a hot bath.  It was like being in the Havens.  Have you heard about this ghost cat?"

_:You are having a great deal of fun with this, aren't you.:_

"Of course."

_:I wonder how long until someone catches on.:_

"Who knows?  I am going for a swim tonight."

_:Its freezing!:_

"I know.  Like I said, I want to know all dangers in my territory."

Daire heaved an equine sigh.  _:Sometimes it is easy to forget you aren't just what you appear to be.:_

She used her fingers to detangle his mane.  "You look like a mouse nest.  Do all Companions have such a difficult time keeping tidy?"

_:No, just me.:  Daire gave a horse-like grimace.  ___

"Lucky for you it's in my nature to groom."  Wynne laughed.

_:And touch, I noticed you touch the people you love.:_

"It's an extension of the same instinct."

_:Like mother cats grooming their kittens or cubs.:_

"Exactly."  Wynne stood back to examine her handy work.  She had bound the fine hair of his mane in a tight braid.  "Turn around and I'll do your tail."

Daire obliged and Wynne first French braided half his tail then braided the rest in a dozen smaller braids.

"There.  Try not to roll in the mud."  Wynne pulled out the pastry she had brought and offered it to him.

_:Blackberry!  My favourite.:_

"Scamp."  She grinned and stroked his neck one last time before heading back to the Collegium.

_:Going snooping again?:_

Wynne grinned and left with out answering.

In her room she shifted and went in search of the cat-man.  As she started down the stairs she scented something much more interesting.  Julian.

She changed her heading and went in search of him instead.  He was in one of the classrooms flipping through a pile of papers.

She admired him for a moment and leaped on to the desk.

"Berry."  He smiled and stroked her back.  "Where have you been hiding these past few months?"

She meowed and rubbed her head against him.

"I missed you too."  He chuckled.  "Are you here to visit Liawynne?"

She purred.

"Thought so.  Perhaps I'll see you more often now."

You have no idea, Wynne thought with a feline smile.

"Have you seen a paper with 576 written on the top?"

Wynne looked at the scattered papers and pawed a few off to the side.

Julian rest his arms on the desk.  "You are one strange cat."

Wynne looked up and tried to look innocent.

"You understand every word I say, don't you."

Wynne just did her 'mysterious cat' stare.

Julian eyed her suspiciously.

_:Oops.:  Wynne commented to Daire.  __:I think I will go find somewhere else to be.:_

She hopped off the desk and resumed her original plan to find the cat-man.  Or the cat-woman if she found her first.

She started in the Stable and followed the trail out to the field.  In a copse of trees was an odd building with massive triangular windows.  Inside she could see abundant greenery.

This looked interesting.

She eagerly inspected the doors another cat had been through here very recently but it smelled a little odd.  It took all her strength to open the door.  There was a second door after that the opened towards her, she could see the hinges.

She stood on her back legs and examined the door knob.  It didn't turn!  Dropping to the ground again and shimmied her paw under the door it took some work but she managed to get the door open.  She dashed inside before it closed again.  The smell or green growing things and rich earth assaulted her.  She could smell cat-man and the odd cat quite strongly despite the smell of blooming flowers.  There was also another man here who didn't smell like most Valdemarans.  She followed the scent until she found a hot pool and the two men were soaking in the water.  What caught her attention and held it was the massive house cat.  He was not as big as she was when she assumed either of her larger forms.  His orange points and cream fur were nothing that occurred in nature and his massive blue eyes were like the Companions.

She froze under a leaf and stared at the cat.  She resisted the urge to shift into something larger.  No wonder he smelled odd.

They did say curiosity killed the cat and it looked like it was about to be proven true.

The men were still unaware of her presence and the cat was staring at the cat-man from before.

"I thought I heard the door."  The dark man commented.

"So did I."  The cat-man emerged from the water and strode to the door.

The cat followed him with his gaze.  Wynne stayed as still as possible.  The cat stared at her hiding place.

"I think we found our guest."  The man still in the water called out.

She was so focused on the big cat staring at her when cat-man tried to pick her up.  She jumped and landed in the water.

The dark haired man scooped her up before she even had collected herself enough to swim.

Cat-man wrapped her in a towel and started drying her off.  "I think I scared the poor little thing."

"How did she get in here?"

"Not a clue.  Maybe she was looking for Altra."

_:I have never seen her before.:_

Wynne stared at the cat, the voice must have come from him.  He was not a Shifter, how could he speak like that?

Cat-man set her next to the big cat.  "It looks like you have a secret admirer, Altra."

Realising the bigger cat intended her no harm she relaxed.  She was tempted to ask him what he was.  Instead she started grooming the water out of her fur.

_:She is certainly a pretty little thing.  I wonder if I could speak to her.:_

Wynne tried to ignore them and tried to get the water out of her ears.

_:Do you hear me?:  _

She looked up at him.  She could respond or stay silent.  Responding would be much more interesting.  _:Yes.  Is there something you want?:_

_:That is not a cat!:  Altra jumped out and stared at her._

The men turned to her and stared at her.

"What is she then?"

_:I don't know.:_

Cat-man stared at her like he was trying to remember something.  The darker man reached out and with a little fumbling touched her head.  "She feels like a cat."

Wynne found this all very amusing.

"I think I may remember a creature like that…"  Cat-man's voice trailed off.  "Ma'ar tried creating a perfect spy, a combination of cat and human."

"What happened to them?"

"He discovered it is impossible to rule cats.  He tried to create loyalty to them but they were more loyal to each other than to him so he abandoned them."

"And you think she is one of these spies?"

"They were called Shifters because they could Shift between a nearly human form and a cat form.  I didn't think they would be able to survive.  Ma'ar certainly wanted them to die off.  He made them nearly undetectable and immune to magic so he couldn't change them when they rebelled."

"I can see where a cat would be the perfect spy, but why is she in here?"

_:Curiosity.:  Wynne said.  She was shocked cat-man knew of her kind.  __:I wanted to know more about Cat-man.:_

"Cat-man?"  The darker man laughed.

"The name is An'desha, not cat-man.  This is Karal."

_:Pleased to meet you.:  she dipped her head in greeting._

"They are also incredibly secretive."  An'desha laughed.  "Not that I can blame them."

_:You may call me Berry.: _

"Pleased to meet you Berry.  Why else are you here?"  Karal asked.

_:I am trying to find all the hazards in my territory.:  Wynne explained.  She decided she liked these two men, a lot.  __:What are you An'desha?:_

"I am a Changechild."

Wynne was satisfied she was about as dry as she would get and stretched out in a patch of winter sun.

Altra lay next to her.  _:I have never heard of Shifters.:_

"Ma'ar gave them powerful instincts to keep from telling others about who they were or about their missions.  Of course they would be very reclusive."

_:So we have a spy in our midst.:  Altra looked down his nose at her._

"I doubt it."  Karal defended Wynne.  "I have yet to meet a cat who will serve any interests but their own."

Wynne didn't disabuse him of that notion.  _:I am the only Shifter in Valdemar that I know of and I am not spying on you.:_

"So why are you here at the palace?"

Wynne thought of the first reason she started coming to the palace.  She began to purr, her eyes were half closed in pleasure just at the thought of his clever, gentle fingers.  _:Julian.:_

Karal looked confused but An'desha laughed.  

"They choose their mates for life.  My bet is Herald Julian is her choice for mate.  It would also explain the strange cat he has every once and a while."

Karal looked at Wynne in surprise, as did Altra.

An'desha fondled her ear.  "I am glad to see the Shifters survived."


	9. Chapter 9

_~Chapter 9~_

Wynne had been nervous about her first class but it was worse than she expected.  The small room had only one door and no windows.  Panic had bee threatening to overwhelm her for the past half candlemark.

She didn't hear anything the teacher was saying because of her blood roaring in her ears and her instincts screaming at her to get out before she was trapped.

One of the other students dropped his book and she jumped and bolted out the door.  In the hall she took several deep breaths and hung her head.

"Wynne, are you alright?"  The teacher touched her shoulder.

She looked up, her chest was still heaving.  "I felt trapped.  Sorry."

"Are you claustrophobic?"  Herald Dirk asked with concern.

"I am fine, so long as there are two ways out."

"I'll see about finding a new classroom for us.  If you want, go for a walk until you feel better."

"Thank you, I will."

Herald Dirk returned to the classroom and Wynne quickly recovered her composure.  

She was very glad the Collegium had a rule that everyone bathed every day otherwise the classrooms would smell rather horrid, at least to her.  Other than a few Blues, most of the students smelled rather pleasant, a refection of their personalities.  

Not wanting to return to the classroom yet she walked slowly up the hall.  She could hear and smell the classes behind the stone walls and wooden doors.  

Dirk fetched her quickly.  "I found a room with a window, will that be good?"

"That would be fine.  I am very sorry for disturbing your class."

"You should have said something earlier."  Dirk showed her to a room where the three other students had relocated.

Wynne did try to pay attention to what Dirk said but couldn't focus on what he said.  It wasn't in her nature to sit still for anything.  She longed to be doing something, anything.

After class was dismissed for lunch Dirk gestured he wanted her to stay behind.

"I am sorry."  She apologized before he said anything.

"I know."  Dirk assured her.  "Most older Chosen have a hard time at first."

"I have always had problems in classes.  My brothers taught me reading, writing, and mathematics because I couldn't learn in class."

"What is holding you back then?"

Wynne stared down at her hands.  "I need to do something.  I can't just sit and learn."

"How did your brother teach you?"

"We talked when we were doing something else."

"Were you mending or doing housework or something like that?"

"Actually…it was when we were breaking into houses."

Dirk smiled slightly.  "You were a thief?  I thought you were a tavern keeper."

Wynne didn't say anything.

"That was where you go the money to open your tavern, right?"  He seemed more amused than anything else.

"It was the family business."  Wynne explained.

"How long was you family in that business?"

"I am not certain, generations."

"Well, go to lunch, I'll talk to the other teachers and see what we can do for you."

Wynne thanked him and hurried upstairs to the common room.  There were about fifty people in a room that could hold seventy.  She looked around for a group of people she knew.

She saw Julian sitting off to the side with his stack of papers and immediately made her way to his corner.  

"Do you mind if I sit here?"  She asked, her voice tinged with a purr.

He looked up, startled.  "Um, sure.  I was just working on my book."

Wynne sat across from him.  "You are writing a book?"

"History is one of my passions."  He admitted.

Wynne surveyed the pages between them.  "It looks like you've mixed your pages up."

"I tripped in the hallway and dropped it.  I have about half of them back in order."

Wynne ignored the plates of food being passed around and helped him get the pages in order.  "What part of history are you writing about?"

"The Mage Wars, mostly about the creatures created by the great mages.  A lot of consideration went into making them, at least on the Mage of Silence's side of the war."

Wynne looked at the pages with renewed interest.  "Do you have all of the creatures in there?"

"I doubt it.  No doubt there are a few who were lost in history."

Wynne wanted to ask if he knew about Shifters but refrained.  He already suspected Berry of being more than a cat.  "Will you let me read it?"

Julian looked surprised at the request.  "You want to?"

"Yes, it sounds fascinating."  Wynne let her hand 'accidentally' brush against his.  "May I?"

"Sure, if you want to.  It is probably rather dry reading."

"I doubt it.  I hear you are one of the most popular teachers here.  Yoli claims you make history come alive.  I believe I have your class after lunch."

"I hope you enjoy it."

Wynne was rather certain she would spend the time staring at him.  "I am sure I will."

"Shouldn't you eat?"

"No.  I am not hungry."  Wynne assured him and handed him the page he was looking for.  "You should keep this in a portfolio."

"I think I will.  This is the third time I have had to put them back in order."

"Would you care to join me for supper?"  Wynne asked hopefully.  "I am going to the Purple Cat."

"I'd like that."  

"Wonderful, I'll stop by your quarters.  I better get going, I want to speak to Herald Dirk before classes resume."  Wynne smiled and left.

~*~

Wynne took a deep breath and knocked on Julian's door.  The door opened immediately.

"Liawynne, sorry, I lost track of time."

Wynne could see the ink stains on his hands.  "Working on your book?"

"Just finished the last creature."  He left the door open and walked over to his desk and blew on a piece of paper to dry the ink.  "Do you still want to read it?"

"Of course."

Satisfied he tucked the last page inside a new, leather portfolio.  "Here you go then."

Wynne accepted the heavy bundle.  "Has anyone else read it yet?"

"No, most people look at how thick it is and swear they are too busy."

"Maybe you should break it into two books.  One for each side."

"I may have to.  I doubt it will ever be published."  Julian closed the door after him and walked next to her as they walked through the hall.  "How are you settling in?"

"As well as can be expected."  Wynne flinched inwardly.  She could remember very little of what was discussed in most of her classes.  "What kind of creatures were created during the mage wars?"

Julian launched in a detailed discussion of gryphons and makaar. 

Wynne listened intently.  His voice was wonderful.

Ana came running out to meet them.  "How is being a Herald?"

"I am only a trainee right now."  Wynne reminded her.

"But you have a Companion so you are close enough."  Ana preceded them inside.

"How's your hand?"

"It's all better.  I heal quickly."  Ana shrugged it off.  "It's packed tonight; do you want to use one of the dining rooms?"

Wynne smiled slightly.  "It doesn't matter to me."

Ana grinned and led them to one of the rooms at the back of the main room.  "You both know the menu better than I do so what will you have?"

"Stew and hot cider."  Wynne placed the manuscript on the table.

"I'll have the same.  I didn't know these rooms were open."

"Normally, no.  Ana is just giving us preferential treatment."  Wynne sat down.

Julian took the seat across from her.  "You should have stopped me before I talked your ear off."

"You didn't.  I am interested in the creatures of the time."

"I am surprised you have heard of them."

"My mother used to tell me stories of creatures created for a great war."

"Really?  What ones?"

"Gryphons, kyree, basilisks, wyrsa, and the like."

"Is your family from outside Valdemar?"

"My parents moved here with my brothers before I was born."  

"That explains your slight accent."

Wynne wasn't going to tell him it wasn't an accent a purr.  "Where are you from?"

"Half way between here and the Karsite border.  I didn't learn about any of those creatures until Herald Elspeth returned with gryphons in tow five years ago."

"I have never met a gryphon."

"If you have any mage talent they will teach you the basics."

"Are you a mage?"

"No, I have a touch of Farsight and mindspeech."

"What are those?"

"Well, Farsight allows me to see what is occurring at a distance as if I was there.  Mindspeech allows me to speak to my Companion and a few others using my thoughts."

"I can do that with Daire."

"The other gifts will be explained in your third year."

A serving girl brought their food and vanished again.  

"Are all the creatures in your book still in existence?"

"No.  Some were designed to die off if they lost their creator.  Others were concentrated around the two towers and were destroyed when they exploded.  Actually, most of the ones created by the Mage of Silence still exist.  Some from Ma'ar exist but they are all designed to kill or are so repulsive no one wants them around."

Wynne wondered if he included Shifters in the deadly group or the repulsive group.

When in doubt ask.  "Have you ever heard of Shifters?"

"They were created near the beginning of the wars as spies and assassins.  There isn't much in any of the books about them other than they were impossible to find and were killed off by Ma'ar before he even used them."

"Why would he kill them off if they were impossible to find?"

"I don't know but I think they were too much for even him."

This did not look good.

"Where did you hear of them?"

"My mother.  She told me of strange creatures that lived far from Valdemar who were very reclusive.  She called them Shifters."

Julian leaned forward, his fork hovering over her plate.  "What stories did she tell?"

Wynne knew she was painting herself into a corner but didn't know how to get out of it.  "Well, she said they were reclusive but meant no harm."

"Did she give you any descriptions?"

"She said they could shift into the forms of animals.  I guess that would make them an ideal spy."  Wynne said vaguely.  She really didn't want to lie to him.

"Where are your parents from?  It would be interesting if I could get some folktales about them."

"I don't know.  They never spoke about it."

"Could you ask?"

"No, they are all dead.  I have been the guardian of the children for nearly three years now."

"You're twenty or so, right?"

"Eighteen."

"You are younger than you look then."

Shifters reached maturity around sixteen, between fourteen and sixteen they matured quickly.  Before that they looked like children.

Wynne ate slowly asking the occasional question about his book.  His questions had brought home how little she knew about her own kind.  She didn't even know where to find them.

~*~

"Wynne, I know you have been working hard in all your classes so why can't you remember anything that was taught?"  Dirk asked, obviously concerned.

"I don't know.  It is all so…"  She gestured with her hands trying to explain why she couldn't learn.  If it was in a classroom, she learned nothing but she was excelling in the classes that were hands on.  Not even taking reams of notes helped. 

"Is it because it is all theory?"

"I don't know."  Wynne said in defeat.

Dirk rubbed his temples.  For two weeks now he tried every technique he knew of to get her to learn theory.  There was nothing wrong with her eye sight, her hearing was fine, and the only thing he could think of was a learning problem of some sort.  So long as she was doing something hands on she was one of the fastest learners he had ever seen.

"How is it coming with the books, are they any help?"

Wynne quoted a passage from one of the more advanced books.  "I can remember them quite well."

"We'll stick with the books for now.  Hopefully we'll find a solution soon."

Wynne took that as a dismissal.  She was feeling rather defeated.

_:Don't worry you'll master it all.:_

_:I don't know.:  Wynne headed to her room and sank into her chair.  __:How can I tell them there is just too much going on for me to pay attention in class without revealing too much?:_

_:You can trust them.:  Daire assured her.  He knew she had a very strong instinct to keep from revealing anything about herself._

_:I know.:_

_:Why not choose one person and tell them all.:_

_:Who would you suggest?  Julian still thinks Shifters are super killers.:_

_:An'desha.  He isn't leaving until late spring.  He also knows a great deal about the creation of Shifters.:_

Wynne's instincts were screaming that he already knew too much.  _:I'll try.:_

_:That is all I expected.:_

Wynne barred her door and stripped.  A few minutes later a small black cat slipped out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

_~Chapter 10~_

Wynne knew An'desha was alone in the strange indoor garden before she even opened the door.  She padded through the greenery to a set of stairs going to the second floor.  She meowed to get his attention.

She found him lying on his back on a bed with his eyes closed.  She knew from his scent that he wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't awake.  She jumped on to his chest and noticed his breathing was slow, almost like a sleepers.  Very odd.

Curiosity may kill the cat, but only when it could catch her.

Wynne lay on his chest with her paws tucked under her and closed her eyes.  He would wake soon enough.  

She dozed lightly, dreaming of the mountains and the freedom of the barren heights.  

As An'desha's breathing returned to normal she opened her eyes.

He levered himself up on his elbows and stared down at her.

She was surprised to see his eyes were slit like hers.  _:Good afternoon sleepyhead.:_

"I have wondered where you were."

_:Here, I have just been busy.:_

"What does a cat have to do?"

Wynne ignored her instincts and jumped to the ground and shifted.

An'desha's eyebrows flew up into his hair.

"I have had classes."  Wynne explained.

"With what Collegium?"

"Heraldic."

An'desha swung his legs off the side of the bed and grinned.  "They don't have a clue about what you are, do they?"

"Absolutely none."  Wynne sat cross legged on the ground.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No.  I am only showing you because you seem to know about Shifters and I need some answers.  There is no one else to ask."

"What's wrong?"

"A great deal.  I have never met any Shifter outside my family and they are all dead so I don't know much about what I am."

"I don't know anything about what happened to Shifters after Ma'ar abandoned them but I can tell you about before that."

"That would be good."

"First of all, Shifters then couldn't become wholly human like you obviously can.  They could become a human-cat hybrid.  A design Ma'ar liked a great deal, he used it several times after that.  He searched his Empire for all babes with adept potential and merged them with cat-spirits.  About half died immediately, more were so warped they couldn't survive more than a week, only a handful still looked like human children.

"He kept those and used magic to ingrain instincts into them, like the instinct to keep secrets.  He also tried to ingrain loyalty into but it back fired.  Instead of being loyal to him when they reached adulthood they were loyal to each other.  Like a clan.  But I am getting ahead of myself.

"Ma'ar started this project even before he clashed with Urtho.  He wanted the perfect spy, a creature that would in undetectable to mages and perfectly common place.  Dogs needed too much supervision, he wanted them loyal but independent enough to make decisions that would benefit him.  Birds were too flighty.  Horses couldn't go inside.  Mice were too small.  He decided on cats.  His first successful Shifter was a house cat like yourself, she was grey, black, and white.  He made two more house cats, one of which was later killed.  He decided to make some large cats to protect the smaller spies and also thought they would be more lethal."

Wynne smiled slightly, a snow leopard could bite through the skull of a deer and leap thirty feet, if he wanted lethal he certainly succeeded.

"During the war he sent them out several times but he didn't learn much from them.  Something I suspect was deliberate on their part.  He kept them mostly for entertainment purposes since they had incredibly strong instincts to mate.  Another instinct he used a great deal later."

An'desha looked pained.

"Do you wish to stop?"  Wynne asked worriedly.

"When the group numbered about seventy he decided to send them to take over a fort from within.  They refused.  When he tried to coerce them but the same protections he had given them prevented him from harming them.  Since they had been kept secret to keep Urtho from discovering them he couldn't call in his bodyguard to deal with them and nothing would get him to face seventy pairs of claws of magically-immune creatures."

"He would have been stupid to even attempt it."  Wynne nodded in agreement.

 "He created a Gate and a powerful wind and blew them into one of the harshest, remote places he knew of hoping they would die."

Wynne nodded.  "Our history says there was a lot of in fighting in the wilderness and that there was only forty.  The larger cats hunted for the group and they managed to survive.  After one year in the wilderness they knew that wasn't what they wanted to be so they set to work Changing themselves to look human."

"That explains your appearance.  They sound very resourceful.  I admit I am a little surprised that with such a small population base there wasn't problems with inbreeding."

Wynne shrugged.  "Maybe there are problems.  You only know of me."

"True.  I doubt I would be able to find any others."

Wynne cocked her head to one side.  "Do you want to go looking for others?  I want to."

"You have classes."  An'desha pointed out.

"I think I should find more of my kind."

"What about your mate?"

"He thinks Shifters were killers."  Wynne grimaced.  "He doesn't know I am Berry and Wynne."

"The instinct seems to have toned down a bit."

Wynne shook her head.  "Every time I smell him I want to drag him off into the nearest set of shadows.  Those instincts are pains in the tail."

An'desha chuckled at the look on her face.  "Obviously you are stronger than your instincts."

"Not always."  Wynne admitted.  

"You should get back before you are missed."

Wynne shifted to small black house cat and preceded him down the stairs.  Just before she left she glanced up at him.  _:Go to the Purple Cat sometime, I have three nephews and a niece, all Halflings, I think you will like them.:_

"Why do I get the feeling I am now part of your clan?"

_:Is that such a bad thing?:  Wynne padded out into the snow._

~*~

Wynne wasn't even breathing hard yet but her opponent was sweating and his chest was heaving.  Thankfully Shifters didn't sweat.  

"How can you still be so cool?"  Her sparring partner asked.

"Stamina."  She said simply and twisted away from his lunge.

"You're good."  He stood down and removed the protective mask.  Garun wiped the sweat from his face.  "I have been taught since I was six and I have never seen anything move as fast as you do."

Wynne removed her mask and fluffed her hair with her fingers.  "I am not that fast, you are just slow."

Garun laughed.   "I heard you are proving a natural at equitation too."

Wynne shrugged.  "I have good balance and I have been practicing with Daire."

They stripped off their sparring gear and started to stretch out.

"You know, if you keep staring at Yoli she is going to think you have lost your wits."  Wynne commented.

Garun stiffened.

"Don't worry, she hasn't commented yet."  Wynne assured him.  

Garun stood and stared at her. 

Wynne smiled slightly.  "Her birthing day is five days from now.  I know she has no plans yet."

"Did she mention if there was anything she wanted to do?"

Wynne smiled slightly, she couldn't mention what Yoli wanted to do.  "I think she would like some dainty pastries and a picnic."

"It's the middle of winter."

Wynne smiled knowingly.  "You have a room, don't you?"

Garun looked so young when he blushed.  

He cleared his throat, "How are your classes going?"

"Slowly."  Wynne grumbled.  "It is hard for me to learn in a classroom for some reason."

"I am sorry to hear it.  I am sure it will get easier."

"I hope so."  Wynne said doubtfully.  "How is your fetching class coming along?"

"It is getting easier.  Dirk's a great teacher."

"You're improving, Wynne."  Captain Kerowyn stopped by her.  "But watch your guard on your left."

Wynne bristled.  "Thank you Captain."

She hated people who spoke down to her, no matter what their rank.  Something humans seemed to enjoy doing.  She wondered what other Shifters felt about humans.

_:Daire, would you like to go on a bit of a trip?:_

_:To where?:_

_:To find other Shifters.:_

_:You have classes.:  Daire reminded her._

_:I know.:_

_:Then when would we go?:_

_:Now.:_

Daire heaved a mental sigh.  _:I already mentioned your classes.:_

_:They can wait.:  Wynne said impatiently._

Daire seemed to hesitate for a moment.  _:Do you find humans so distasteful?:_

_:No, well, at least not most of them.  The problem isn't them, it's me.  I am not Human, I don't think like them, I don't see the world like them.  I am just not one of them.:_

_:If I said I want to stay, you would leave with out me, wouldn't you.:  Daire stated._

_:Yes.:_

Daire gave a mental grumble.  _:I can't imagine what you'll be like when you are a Herald.  You will be expected to take orders.:_

Wynne stopped her stretching and glanced speculatively at the window.  _:Maybe I am not meant to be here.:_

_:But Heralds are meant to be here.:_

_:I don't think I have what it takes to be a Herald.  You said yourself I don't take orders.  I don't even understand why they are so loyal to a country of people who aren't theirs.: _

~*~

Daire didn't know what more to do.  Wynne had only been here for little over two weeks and she already wanted to clear out.  He had hoped she would take to the Collegium but she just couldn't focus in class with all those people she couldn't see bustling about.  She did have a natural instinct to help others but she couldn't grasp the concept of protecting a country.

He swore to her that he wouldn't tell anyone about her true nature but he need some advice.  That meant his only option was to speak to An'desha.

He found the Shaman just leaving the palace.

_:An'desha, may I speak with you?:  He asked respectfully as he paused a few feet away._

His eyebrow twitched.  _:It seems the most unlikely people want to speak to me lately.:_

_:I need to speak to you about my Chosen, Wynne.:_

_:I never suspected the Shifters would survive.  What's wrong?:_

_:Nothing is wrong as such.:_

_:But she isn't human and isn't fitting in very well.:  An'desha ventured._

_:It has only been two weeks.:_

_:I think she's just looking for a clan, or pack.  She used to live with her family but now that she no longer has that link she is trying to find herself a clan or family.:_

_:Is that why she wants to search for other Shifters?:_

_:Yes.:_

Daire considered this for several minutes.  _:How does she choose her clan?:_

_:I don't know.  I think they are people she trusts and cares for.:_

_:Thank you.:  Daire turned away._

_:You're welcome.:  An'desha continued on his way._

~*~

Daire was waiting just outside the door for Wynne.  _:I have a compromise for you.:_

_:Really?:  Wynne looked a little suspicious._

_:Give us two months.  If you still want to go searching for Shifters, we will.:_

_:And until then?:_

_:Until then…I would hope you would find a few people you could trust with the entire truth.:_

Wynne considered this.  _:How many people?:_

_:Two, other than An'desha.  That is all I ask.:_

Wynne stared at the sky for several minutes.  _:Very well.:_

_:Thank you.:  Daire nuzzled her cheek.  __:Just give us a chance.:_


	11. Chapter 11

_~Chapter 11~_

Wynne walked across the tree limb and leaped easily to the next.  She had to choose two people to tell the entire truth to.  Why had Daire even asked her to?

An'desha was like her, part cat and different from the others, that it had made it easier to tell him.  Daire wasn't human in anything but mind.  Who else did she feel comfortable enough around to tell the truth to?

She curled in the crook of a tree that afforded her a clear view of the field.  She was fairly certain Daire meant two people here, inside the palace grounds, and not Companions.

Julian was a possibility.  She was scared he would look at her with fear, or worse, disgust.  She had read his book cover to cover and had enjoyed most of it, except of the single page that described her.  

 Then again, the attraction was showing no signs of fading.  Her mother had told her that one day she may find a man who called her soul, her mate.  If Julian was indeed her mate she would have to tell him eventually and if she waited he may feel like she betrayed him.  

_:Hello little Blackberry.:  Altra padded to her tree._

_:Hello Altra.:  Wynne responded distractedly._

_:You look worried about something.:_

_:Nothing you could help me with.:  Wynne peered down at him.  __:Is something wrong with you or Karal?:_

_:No, I am just out for a stroll while Karal chats with Natoli.  Care to join me?:_

Wynne gave him a feline grin.  _:Just so you know, you aren't my type.:_

Altra laughed.  _:You are too feisty for an old cat such as myself.:_

_:Glad to see you know your limits.:  Wynne leaped down to land next to him.  __:You are to…priestly for me.  I like my men much earthier.:_

_:Like Julian.:_

Wynne smiled and purred slightly.  _:Yes.  Is it alright if I ask what is wrong with Karal's eyes?:_

_:You may ask, it's common knowledge.  He was blinded trying to stop the Mage Storms.:_

Wynne knew she could cope with out her eyesight since her other senses were so developed but a human was very reliant on his sight.  _:You act as his eyes, don't you.:_

_:Yes.  It is the least I can do.:_

_:It was your fault he was blinded?:  Wynne asked, confused._

_:Not directly.  It was unfortunate effect of the weapon we chose.:  Altra said sadly._

_:He is a nice man.  I don't like seeing good people in pain.:_

_:There is no pain.:_

_:Except when he runs into things.:  Wynne pointed out.  __:I have some things to see to.  Talk to you later.:  Wynne licked his cheek and bound through the snow before she lost her nerve about telling Julian.  The sooner it was over with the less likely she was to get a bleeding stomach from all this fretting and the sooner she would know how he would react._

Wynne donned a grey shirt and skirt then opened the manuscript to the page with 'Shifters' written across the top.  She tucked a ribbon between the pages.

Closing the manuscript again she caressed the fine leather of the folder.  She loved the smell of this book.  Paper, leather, and Julian.

She picked up the manuscript and took a deep breath.  

_Lady of the Stars, if you listen, let him have an open mind.  _

Her bare feet were soundless on the stone floor as she padded through the hall until she reached the Herald's wing.  On the second floor she paused just outside his door.  She knocked lightly.

"Come in."  He called rather distractedly.

"It's me.  I just wanted to return your manuscript."

Julian stood from his desk and accepted the massive bundle.  "I did warn you it would be dry reading."

"Actually I found it fascinating."  Wynne corrected him.  "I finished reading it."

"The entire thing?"  Julian asked in disbelief.

"From first page to last."  Wynne confirmed.  "The only problem I saw was with the Shifters.  You made them sound like they were more blood thirsty that their creator."

"I am going to look for more information on them."  He assured her.  "Other than that, what did you think, honestly?"

"It was wonderful.  May I come in?"

"Of course.  Sorry about the disaster."  He gestured to the scattered piles of paper.

Wynne sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.  "Actually I know some more about Shifters."

"Really, do you mind if I take notes?"

"If you want."  Wynne had deliberately chosen loose clothes so she wouldn't have to remove them before shifting.

Julian found a spare piece of paper and a pen.

Wynne clasped her hands on her lap.

"Are you alright?  You look nervous."

She said nothing but shifted into a small cat.

He cursed and bolted out of his chair.  Wynne was covered in the fabric of her clothes and was struggling to get out of the clinging fabric.

He careful extracted her from the fabric and lifted her up.  "You are Berry?"

_:Yes.  I am a Shifter.:_

"Incredible.  I can't see any difference between you and a real cat physically."

Wynne released her breath.  _:That is the entire point.  We were supposed to be undetectable spies.  The mage who made us didn't take kindly to the fact that we __wouldn't take orders and tossed us into the wilderness to die.:_

"Obviously you didn't."  He sat down and set Wynne on his lap.  "I would never have guessed you would be anything but human."

_:You are taking this much better than I thought.:_

"I thought you were a spirit or something of the like before."  He scratched her ear.  

Wynne curled up in his lap and started to purr.  _:I was worried you would think I was like the description in the book.:_

"Obviously you aren't.  Kero will have a thousand questions for you."

_:Please don't tell anyone.:  Wynne pleaded.  __:I don't want anyone else to know.:_

"Why not?"  Julian asked confused.

_:I…it…I…it's not that I don't trust you or the others but I just don't want it to be known by anyone else.:_

"I won't tell anyone, not even my Companion, if that is what you want."

Wynne relaxed and licked his hand.  _:Thank you.:_

"Why did you tell me if you don't want anyone to know?"  

_:It is a little complicated.:  Wynne sat up and stared at his face.  __:Would you believe me if I said it is because you smell good?:_

"I beg your pardon?"

_:You smell good, I know it sounds odd but I can get a very good measure of a person by their scent.:  Wynne wondered how much to say._

Julian chuckled.  "My scent.  I did hear that cats have a superior sense of smell."

_:And hearing, and sight.  The only area that humans are superior is taste, which is a blessing considering cats eat mice.:  Wynne shuddered.  __:Personally, I like fish with lemon sauce.:_

"So why did you tell me?"

_:Because I wanted to see your reaction.:  Wynne leaped to the ground and shifted into a snow leopard.  __:I have three forms; domestic cat, jaguar, and snow leopard.:_

Julian was obviously stunned again.  "You are massive!"

Wynne cocked her head to the side.  _:We were created to kill, we just didn't want to.  In this form I can easily crush the skull of a large deer, I can leap thirty feet and take down an animal four times my own weight.:_

"So it wasn't that you were too vicious for him, you were too ethical for him."  Julian turned and scribbled something on the blank paper.

_:We wouldn't take orders.  I don't know about the others, but I wouldn't describe my family as the most ethical of creatures.  I was a thief and only stopped because I didn't want to be caught and leave the children alone.  My parents and brothers were also thieves and they all were caught eventually hung.  We used to live in the new rich area, which should give you an idea of how much we stole.  We are miserable business people by nature.  Thankfully the children are Halflings and are better able to live among humans.:_

"Fascinating…"  He scribbled what she said.

Wynne was actually feeling much better now, like a weight had been removed from her shoulders.  He didn't call her a monster or a killer as she had feared.  Instead he seemed fascinated by her.

_:I better get going.:  She shifted.  "Daire is waiting for me."_

Julian looked away as she dressed.  "Do you mind if I ask you some questions later?"

"If you want.  Just a warning, I know very little about my own people.  My family was the only ones in Valdemar and they never spoke of where we were from or why we came here."  Wynne tied the strings of her shirt.  "I'll see you around."

Julian wondered why his reaction was important to her.  

~*~

Wynne strolled across the field towards the Stable.  All her fears about his reaction to her had been soothed.

_:You look like the cat who stole the cream.:  Daire commented._

"I didn't even touch the cream."  Wynne assured him with a smile.

_:How did it go?:_

"Good.  He seemed more interested than revolted."  Wynne grinned and leaned close to Daire.  "He even scratched my ear."

Daire tossed his head in amusement.  _:Only you think that an ear scratch is an erotic encounter.:_

"Oh, but it is."  She said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

_:So who else will you trust?:_

"I have two months."  Wynne reminded him.

"Wynne, aren't you freezing?"  Dirk ran over to her.

Wynne glanced at Daire.  _:Is it that cold out here?:_

_:Too humans, yes.:  He knew from their mountain excursion that she didn't usually notice the cold.  _

_:How am I going to explain this?:  Wynne smiled as Dirk approached.  "I am used to these temperatures."_

Dirk shook his head looking like he doubted Wynne's intelligence.  "You should get inside before you get frost bite."

Wynne realised she must look foolish standing here in her bare feet.  "I just wanted to speak with Daire.  What's brought you out here?"

"Just taking a walk."  Dirk walked with her back to the Collegium.  "How are you coming with your books?"

"Slowly.  There is a lot inside those pages.  Have you read Julian's manuscript yet?"

"Has he finished it?"

"Yes, I just finished it myself.  It is massive but very interesting.  I hope he publishes it."

"He has been working on that book for five years now, ever since he first saw the gryphons and Rris, a kyree."

"I couldn't believe how many creatures were created for those wars.  Imagine just being made to fight and die."  Wynne shivered.

"I don't think why they were created is as important as what they are now."  Dirk commented as they parted.  

Wynne was still thinking about that his response as she sat at her desk.


	12. Chapter 12

_~Chapter 12~_

Wynne was the only person awake in the Collegium, the best time for her to focus on studying.  There was only the occasional subdued mutter and the sounds of people turning in their sleep.

The light from the half-moon outside was enough for her to read by.  The history text was thick and wordy.  She wasn't terribly interested why idiots poked each other with sharp sticks.  Then again, she didn't understand the concept of monarchs or war either.  Why did humans need someone to tell them how to act?  Wynne had come to the conclusion that Shifters were anarchists.  After all, what cats wanted to take orders?  Not even the ones in prides took orders well.

A soft footstep in the hall alerted her to someone coming towards her room.  The door prevented the scent from reaching her.

The steps stopped at her door.

"Come in."  She called as she closed the book.

The door swung open and Julian peered in.  "Are you awake?"

Wynne stood so he could see her silhouette against the window.  Her instincts screamed that he was her mate and she should claim him but she ignored them.  "Yes, I don't need much sleep."

"Your niece sent this for you."  He offered her a bit of paper.

Wynne read the scrawling script.  

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know.  She says there is a strange man at the tavern that makes her feel weird."  

"What could it mean?"

"She may be sensing something none of the others can.  She seems to be more Shifter-like than the boys."

Wynne pulled on her boots and grabbed a cloak.  Since Daire was sleeping she decided to walk.  "I am going to investigate."

"Do you mind if I join you?"  Julian asked unexpectedly.

"If you want."  Wynne felt her heart speed up.

She led the way outside and towards the gate.  Halfway to the Purple Cat she noticed Julian was shivering.  Pulling off her cloak she offered it to him.  "Here, you look like you need this."

"Aren't to getting cold?"

"No.  I don't feel the cold much as a human."  She assured him and tossed the cloak at him so he had no choice, catch it or let it drop.  "Do you want to turn back?"

"No, it isn't that cold."

Wynne increased their pace.  A block away from the tavern she could smell the stranger.  He had come from the other direction and was still inside.

She stepped in the doorway and paused.  Ana grinned at her and carried a stack of plates away.  Liam, the mercenary, nodded and grunted a greeting.  Geeva waved absently.

Wynne couldn't tell which man had been the one Ana written about.  She lead Julian over to what was now the Herald table, it was actually used by all the people from the palace.  There were several Bards there at the moment, apparently hammering out the details of a song they were working on together.  Two full Healers were sitting close to the fire.  There were no other Heralds.  

Ana hurried over as soon as they sat.  "Aunt Wynne, I didn't know if you could come."  

"Of course I came.  Did you actually think I would be sleeping?"

"No, I thought you would be out doing your normal thing."  Ana said vaguely.

"I told him."

Ana grinned revealing a dimple in each cheek.  "Told you."

"Don't even think of saying more kitten."  Wynne mock growled.  "How have you been?"

"Good.  Cook has been teaching me how to make muffins.  They are still black as coal."

Wynne noticed a man on the far side of the room staring at her.  He looked fully human, which was to be expected since he was a Shifter.  She stared back at him.  Since she could hear every conversation in the room she knew he could hear what they were saying.

"What do you want?"

"I am looking for Archer."  He answered.

Ana and Julian stared at her.  "He is dead."

The man looked disappointed.

"You can hear him?"  Julian asked quietly.  

"Yes, and he can hear me."  Wynne explained then turned back to the stranger.  "Why are you looking for him?"

"Can we speak alone?"

Wynne nodded and stood up.  "I'll be back in a moment."

The man stood at the same time and started towards the door.

"We can use a room upstairs."  She started up the stairs.  

She was waiting at the top of the stairs when he started up them.  She was not certain of who he was or why he was looking for Archer, her father and she didn't want an unknown threat to be released in a crowded room.

 She headed to her old bedroom, still empty, and left the door open.  _:Daire, I am at the Purple Cat, there is another Shifter here.:_

_:Huh?  Another Shifter?  Here, in Valdemar?:_

_:Yes sleepy head.  I am about to speak to him in private.  Will I get in trouble if I have to kill him?:_

_:If he is dangerous, I doubt anyone would blame you.  There is no one else who would know how to deal with him.  You could deal with him, right?:_

Wynne smiled ferally and sat on a battered dresser.  _:Probably.  The female is more dangerous than the male.:_

The Shifter paused in the doorway.  "What happened to Archer?"

"He was caught robbing a great house.  An offence punishable by death here."  She said coolly.  "I was unaware there were any other Shifters in the area."

The man leaned against the wall and rubbed his temple.  "Damn.  How long ago did this happen?"

"Ten years ago."

"And his sons?"

"Two years ago."

"What about his Mate?"

"Adawynne died at the same time as him.  She was with him when he was caught.  She refused to leave him when they were sentenced to death."

"Damn."

"Why?"

"Why are you here?"  He countered suspiciously.

Wynne smiled slightly.  "I was Chosen by one of their Companions.  I live at the palace.  The Halflings downstairs called me when they noticed you.  Don't even consider harming them or I will shred you limb from limb and leave you scattered for the crows."

He laughed and relaxed.  "I am sorry if I have intruded on your territory.  I am Keane."

Wynne tilted her head to one side and debated what to tell him.  He didn't smell of blood or fear and she was fairly certain he could be trusted.  "Liawynne."

He looked shocked.  "You are a daughter of Adawynne then."

"Yes, how could you tell?"

"The last part of your name, Wynne, it is how we keep our lineages straight." 

"I had wondered."

"Is the girl downstairs yours?"

"No.  She was Alics' daughter, she had a younger sister but she died several months ago."

"_Two daughters?"_

"Yes, is that so strange?"

"We rarely have one female child in a family."  Keane stood up and looked very interested.  "The ratios are about six to one."

Wynne relayed this bit of news to Daire.  "My brothers had five children between them, the surviving children are downstairs now."

Keane started to pace.  "I never expected this."

"Why are you looking for my father?"

"We have been looking for him for twenty years.  How can I find you?"

"Leave a message here or with the guards at the palace gates.  Why would you need to reach me?"

"There is a plethora of reasons."  He assured her.

"Only two people there know of what I am.  I would appreciate it if you told no one else."

"Of course I wouldn't."  Keane seemed to be deep in concentration.  "Who was that man who entered with you?"

"Herald Julian, my friend.  I better get going; I have classes in the morning and a massive amount of studying to do."  

Keane opened the door for her.  "Would it be alright if I stopped by for a visit tomorrow?"

Wynne's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "I am very busy."

"I will anyway.  Perhaps you can make time to see me."

Wynne was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.  Suddenly the realization of what he was hoping for hit her.  He was asking to court her.

"If you will excuse me, I have to be going."  She strode down the hall.  He kept close behind her.

She slid into the seat next to Julian.  Keane hesitated but kept going.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know what happened to my father."  Wynne explained.  "Have you warmed up?"

"Yes, finally."  Julian had his hands wrapped around a mug of hot spiced cider.

"I am afraid we should get going.  Daire is waiting outside."

Ana and the boys all gave her a hug before they left.  

Outside she mounted before Julian.  Since there was no saddle there was very little space between them.  Wynne leaned back against him.  

"It was a little odd meeting him."  She admitted.  "Apparently Shifters have very few daughters, six boys to every one girl."

"He must be ecstatic to have discovered you."  Julian commented.

"Perhaps."

_:Perhaps he is not yet aware you have already found your mate.:  Daire teased._

"Quiet horse."  She snapped.

"Is he giving you a hard time?"

"He always does."

"Tevren is the same way.  I have been wondering, can you describe the differences between humans and you, other than the ability to change into a cat?"

"Well, I rely more on my other senses than humans do.  Humans rely almost completely on vision to navigate, locate danger, or learn something about an object.  Everything is qualified visually.  If I were blinded I would probably be just fine.  I can hear a mouse on the far side of the field while I am in class or a faint draft whistling around a piece of furniture.  I can walk into a lightless room and still know where all the furniture is."

"You're right, we do.  I had never thought of it that way."

He seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts so she sank further against his broad chest.  He was startled when she started to purr.  

"I guess that is another difference between you and humans."  He said lightly.

Wynne felt herself blushing.  "It is not completely under my control."

"Fascinating."

Wynne grinned.  "Ever the scholar, eh?"

 "I guess I am.  Teren has asked that I become Dean after him.  He plans to retire in a few years and claims there have been to many changes in the past few years for him to keep up."

"I think you would be good at it."  Wynne assured him honestly.

"I told him I would think about it."

"Take it.  You are perfect as Dean of the Collegium.  You have patience for the students, Herald Dirk may be an excellent orientation teacher but he has already turned down the position and it wasn't even offered to him yet."

"He did?  How do you know?"

"I was in the room when Herald Teren mentioned he wanted to retire.  Dirk said flat out that he wasn't interested.  I think you have already decided to take it."

"I guess I have."

Daire stopped by the door and they slid to the ground.

_:Good night little cat.:_

_:I may join you later.:_

_:May?:_

Wynne glanced at Julian.

_:Ah, you have decided to approach him.:_

_:Yes.  Sleep well horse.:_

_:Thank you.:  He ambled away.  _

Wynne noted his mane was a tangled mess again.  Every other Companion looked impeccable whether they had just been groomed of if they had just spent a month in the wilderness.  Daire however seemed to get tangled just thinking.

By the Lady she loved that horse, tangles and all.

"Off to bed?"  Julian opened the door for her.

"No.  I won't go to sleep for several hours.  I need only a candlemark of sleep, more than two candlemarks gives me a headache.  Are you off to bed?"

"I am a night owl as well, which is why my classes are all scheduled later.  I am going to do some reading before hitting the pillows."

Wynne had never tried seducing someone before, her previous two lovers had not needed much encouragement.  "Your friend, Herald Sandi, was right, I was staring at you."

"When?"

"The night the Purple Cat opened.  It wasn't because you are tall or because you are a Herald.  I have found you almost irresistible since that night I showed you where Arin was."  Wynne confessed.  "I understand if you aren't interested but I just want it said-"

Julian gathered her in his arms and pulled her close, unmindful of where they were.  "I didn't think you would be interested."

Wynne pulled his lips down to hers.  "I am very interested…"

After a passionate kiss she led him through the halls to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

_~Chapter 13~_

Wynne watched her lover sleep, fascinated by each breath.  He was beautiful, no matter what the blind human females thought.  She found herself purring again.

His eyes opened at the sudden vibrations.  "Awake already?"

"I haven't slept yet."  She admitted.  

He stroked her ebony hair which resulted in her half closing her eyes in pleasure.  "Your niece and nephews are half human, aren't they?"

Wynne pulled her mind from the gentle stroking and opened her eyes completely.  "Don't worry, I won't get pregnant.  It is actually under my control."

"It is?"

"One of the changes my ancestors wrought."  Wynne explained.  "They did many things to adapt themselves in those first years."

"Why did they adapt themselves?"

"Because we looked like cats crossed with humans.  They decided it would be best if we looked human, that was the first change.  Then when a few of the women got pregnant and they had no place to raise the children so they changed themselves so we were able to choose if we would be fertile."

"Incredible."

"I should go.  You need to sleep and I won't until just before dawn."  Wynne stood.  "I also have studying to finish."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Wynne kissed him passionately and returned to her room.  She was a little restless so she shifted and slipped out the window.  This form was much more sensitive to cold so as soon as she reached the ground she shifted to snow leopard.  She meandered through the gardens making her way to the ekele where An'desha was staying.  Through the window she could see he was up and tending some of the plants in the garden.  

He looked like he was deep in thought.  She debated whether she should interrupt him when he saw her through the window.

_:Is that you Wynne?:_

_:Yes.  I am sorry if I disturbed you.:_

_:You didn't.  Would you like to come in?:_

_:If you would care for company.:  Wynne padded to the door and waited for him to open it._

"Can you become any cat?"

_:No.  I have three forms, this one is best for winter.:  Wynne said.  __:I didn't know you were a gardener.:_

"I find it relaxing."  An'desha returned to the patch of dirt he had been working.  "What brings you out on a cold night like this?"

_:I'm not tired.  I usually study during the night.  Poor Dirk has given up on teaching me anything in class.  Is it always so hot in here?:_

"You are wearing a thick fur coat."  An'desha pointed out.

Wynne shifted to human and stretched.  "How do you know what plants to pull up and what plants to leave?"

"I study horticulture.  My people don't grow crops or the like so I am a bit of a maverick that way."

"If you enjoy it there is no reason you shouldn't."

"So speaks a cat."  An'desha teased.

"Daire teases me about that."  Wynne knelt next to him and used her fingers to loosen the dirt like he was doing.  "Half the time he forgets I am not human."

An'desha noticed the barrier that he had been unable to penetrate before was gone.  "Did you drop you shields?"

"Shields?"  Wynne's obvious confusion was obvious.

An'desha nearly choked.  What he couldn't see before was the adept potential of her ancestors had bred true.  "Have you had any training?"

"For what?"

An'desha cursed.  "Is that shield under your own control?"

"The wall?  No.  Daire couldn't get past it at first, now he says it lets him through."

"You're a mage."

"I beg you pardon?"

"You have the potential to become an adept as strong as Firesong."

"Who?"

An'desha rubbed his temples.  Just what he needed, an untrained mage no one else could see.  Obviously their magical protections didn't extend to those she consider safe and one of her own.  That explained how they could change themselves to look more human.  "You'll have to go to one of the mage teachers."

"No."  Wynne said and turned back to loosening the soil.  "This is relaxing.  I had wondered what madness had bit the humans to make gardens and plough fields."

"You need training."

Wynne sat back on her heels.  "And tell some stranger I know nothing about that I am what they were threatened with when they misbehaved as children."

"You don't know how they'll react."  An'desha tried to soothe her.  "You told me."

"I did because you obviously knew of us and weren't afraid, the fact you are cat like helped.  I also wanted to know what you knew about my kind."  Wynne said.  "I managed to force myself to tell Julian and he is my mate."

"How did he take it?"

"Like a scholar.  He had dozens of questions to ask after that."

"The other Heralds will react the same way."

Wynne looked doubtful and returned to the subject of mage training.  "I have not needed training before now."

"You have the power to level a forest, you need training."  An'desha knew that until she trusted a mage enough to accept them as part of her clan she would not tell them.  "I suppose I have just found myself an apprentice."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do."  An'desha ran a hand through his hair.  

Wynne was still confused.  "What is the big deal if I am a mage?"

An'desha realised she had the same blind spot as most Valdemarans.  "A mage made Shifters, now imagine someone who has no training with that kind of ability."

Images of warped and twisted forms filled her mind.  "I could do something like that?  Cause that much damage?"

"Without training, yes."

"When do we start then?"  Wynne capitulated.

~*~

Wynne had a stack of books in her arms when the page found her.

"There is a man at the gate asking for you."  He said.

"Damn."  She growled.  "I'll be there in a minute."  She returned to her room and left the stack of books on the desk.  

As she suspected it was Keane who was waiting for her.  By human standards he was handsome.  He had dark red hair, brown eyes, nearly six feet tall and slender.  She wasn't certain what his other form might be but it was probably not small.

"Can I help you?"  She asked conversationally.

"If you have the time."

"I have a few minutes."  Wynne nodded to the guard and he was allowed in.  

"Is there anyplace we could talk?"

"The gardens."  She led him to a grotto garden and sat on a bench.  "Do you need some help?"

"No, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come back with me."

"No."  Wynne said with out hesitation.

"You can't mean to stay among these humans?  They are so…human."  Keane gestured to the stone walls surrounding the garden.

"Your point?"  Wynne asked patiently.  

"Do they even know what you are?"

"Some do.  I like it here."  Wynne stood.  "If that is all…"

"Come with me, you'll see how much better it is to live among your own kind."  Keane urged.

Wynne's eyes narrowed, he obviously wasn't going to give up.  She wondered how far he would go to get her to go back to him.

"I am staying here.  In the future I may go looking for others but for now I remain here."  Wynne stood and turned to leave when he grabbed her.

He obviously wasn't expecting her to fight back.  She twisted agilely and clawed four deep gashes in his cheek.

"I am not going with you."  She said calmly.

"You don't understand…"

"I understand you were going to force me to go with you.  I don't know why you did it and I don't particularly care."  She growled.

"We can't afford to lose a single female.  There are too few."

"Guess what.  I am not interested.  I have chosen my mate."

Keane's pain filled eyes showed shock.  "You chose a human?"

"Yes."  Wynne could hear hoof beats approaching the garden gate.  Daire appeared in the narrow gate and took in the scene.

_:I see you handled it yourself.:  Daire observed._

"There you are Daire."  She stroked his neck. 

"Females are too valued, if you don't come with me others will come."  Keane tried to explain.  "You could even bring your niece."

"Not interested.  And remember what I said about going near those children, I wasn't joking."

_:Should I kick him?  He would deserve it.:_

"I am not interested in being part of your little breeding program."  Wynne swung on to Daire's back.  "I'll show you the way out."

Keane reluctantly followed her, hiding his injury from prying eyes.

Once he was out the gate Wynne turned Daire back to the field.  "There will be others."

_:Think of the competition for the hands of women if there is six men for every female.  Now most have probably already chosen a mate which means that you are probably the only hope for full blooded children those men have.:_

"Well, damn."  Wynne cursed.  The peal of a bell interrupted them.  "I promised to meet Julian for lunch."

_:I'll drop you at the door.:_

"Thanks.  He better not even consider touching Ana.  I will fulfill my promise if he does."

_:I know you will, and I would help.  Did you notice he said nothing of the boys?:_

"Yes.  They are only interested in females."  Wynne dismounted. 

_:They don't stand a chance of getting you little cat.:_

"I know that, you know that, they don't know that."  Wynne called over her shoulder and ran inside.

Julian was buried in thought when she sat across from him.  

"How were classes this morning?"  He asked absently.

"Weapons class was fun.  Teren has dismissed me from the classes that I was having difficulty with the provision that I study and keep up on my own.  Have you accepted the post of Dean yet?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet."  

"I just had a run in with that man from the tavern."

"What did he have to say?"

"He wanted me to go back with him."

"Will you?  You would be among your own people."  Julian tried to ask neutrally.

"No.  He actually tried to force me."

Julian looked ready to break something.  "What did you do?"

"I scratched him.  He'll be fine in a few days."  Wynne assured him.  "Thank you."

"For what?"

"It has been years since someone wanted to protect me."  Wynne traced a finger along the back of his large hand.  "I appreciate it."

"If the others knew of this you would be hard put to stop them from running him out of Valdemar."  Julian tried to down play it.

Wynne leaned forward until her face was inches from his.  "I am still grateful."  She purred.

"Hey Wynne, Julian."  Yoli slid into the seat next to her.  

Wynne sat back.  She could hear Julian's heart speed up.  The first thing she noticed about Yoli was the lingering scent of Garun.  "Way to go."

Yoli blushed a brilliant crimson.  "I am not even going to ask how you know."

"How was your law class?"

"Not as bad as I thought."  Yoli admitted.  "Julian, do you know of any good books on early law?"

"There is a copy of 'By the Law' in the library.  I would recommend it."

Yoli thanked him.  "Out of curiosity, are you two lovers?"

Wynne raised an eyebrow and glanced at Julian.

"I mean, you never sleep in your bed and the general consensus is you have been spending the night with a lover."  Yoli explained hurriedly.

"We are."  Julian answered.

Yoli grinned widely and changed the subject.  "Wynne, I hear you have been beating Garun on a regular basis during weapons class."

"He goes easy on me."  Wynne shrugged.  "I think he has a problem with hitting someone smaller than he is."

"Which is half the Collegium."  Julian commented.  "I am sure Kero will break him of that soon."

"Better than me, if one end wasn't sharp I would never remember where I am supposed to hold it."  Yoli grimaced.

"Don't let her fool you; she is brilliant with a bow and arrow."  Wynne said in a mock whisper.

Wynne was surprised at the feeling of kinship with Yoli and Julian.  For that matter, the kinship extended to many of the Heralds she had met.  For someone who was accustomed to being alone it was a strange sensation.


	14. Chapter 14

_~Chapter 14~_

Wynne's days fell into a routine.  In the mornings she studied out in the field or the library or attended classes.  In the afternoons she had mending or cleaning, riding, and weapons.  In the evenings she met with An'desha.  Part of her night was spent with Julian, the rest was consumed by more studying and being a cat in one form or another.  She often played games of 'catch me' with the foals.

Her two months were nearly up and she had yet to find another person she felt comfortable enough to confide in.  She wasn't certain if she still wanted to go searching for her kind but spring did make her long for the freedom of the mountains.  Poor Daire had already suffered through one little trip out there and she didn't want to inflect it upon him again.

"Pay attention."  An'desha snapped.

Wynne, who had been distracted by the sounds of footsteps outside, turned her attention back to her teacher.  "Someone is coming."

Her presence, and lack of clothes, would be awkward so she shifted and hid in the bushes.

"An'desha, there you are."  A woman dressed all in white appeared in her field of vision.  Her hair was almost completely white except for a few strands of dark brown.  

"Elspeth, do you need something?"

"Do you mind if we have a meeting out here?  One of our new students has an uncanny tendency to over hear everything and we need to discus her."

"I don't mind.  What student?"

"Her name is Wynne."

Wynne's ears perked up.

"She has formidable shields but seems to have very limited knowledge of magic.  She also won't answer our questions about her history."

Wynne glanced up at An'desha and saw a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe she has a reason for being so secretive."  An'desha suggested.  

"Perhaps.  But we are at out wits end over what to do with her.  Half the time no one knows where to find her."

_:You should leave.:  An'desha suggested._

_:Who?  Me?  I am just a little kitty.:_

_:Exactly.:_

Wynne did give in and started towards the door.

"I didn't know you had a pet."  Elspeth commented.

"That's Blackberry.  She shows up from time to time to hide in the leaves."

Elspeth picked Wynne up.  "I heard about her.  Apparently she is an incredible little thing.  Perhaps she wants to be your familiar."

An'desha eyed the pretty little cat with the too knowing eyes.  "I doubt it."

_:No, you don't need a familiar when you are one yourself.:  Wynne winked at him._

An'desha suppressed a laugh.  

"Is something funny?"  Elspeth asked.  

"I think she only wants my wilderness."  

Elspeth put her back on the ground.  "She is a darling."

Wynne wrapped her tail around her feet and smiled at An'desha.

_:You think this is amusing.:_

_:Of course, wouldn't you?:_

"Thanks for letting us disturb your peace."  Elspeth turned and went in search of the others who would be privy to this little meeting.

An'desha looked down at Wynne.  _:What do they mean you over hear everything?:_

_:Simple, I can hear everything that is said in the Collegium.  I just only pay attention if something is called to my attention, like my name being mentioned.:_

_:Ah, you better go before they get here.:_

Wynne rubbed her cheek against his leg.  _:Tonight you are cordially invited to join Julian and I at the Purple Cat.  I would really like it if you came.:_

An'desha hesitated.  

_:Please?:_

"Very well."

Wynne took a meandering route back to her room.  She was on the ledge when she heard some one moving about in her room.  She stalked closer and could smell it was Dirk.  She paused to consider her options.

The door opened.

"Has she returned yet?"  Elspeth's voice asked.

"No.  I have been waiting for over a candlemark now."  Dirk sighed.

"Where could she be?"

"Not a clue.  With her this is normal.  If I didn't see her every once and a while I would think she was only a figment of our imagination."  Dirk admitted.  "I have been trying to help her settle in to the routine but she can't even pay attention long enough for me to finish a sentence."

"Is she that flighty?"

"She isn't flighty, that's what's so odd.  I would say she is worried someone is after her."

"That would also explain why she is so secretive.  I have tried to track her with magic but it is like she is invisible.  The only creature I have seen that has that ability are the Change Creatures of the Pelagir."

"Maybe she was caught in a Circle."

"All the more reason to find out where she has come from.  She could be a danger.  Gwena says Daire has become secretive and refuses to answer any questions about her.  I would also give a great deal to know where she was for two months after she was Chosen."

"You are not going to get her to talk to you by demanding answers."  Dirk warned.

"How else are we going to get answers from her?  Can you honestly say she is not a threat to us?"

Dirk couldn't answer.

Wynne's blood froze in her veins; they thought she was a threat.  She turned and ran down the ledge.   All of her worst fears had come to pass, they didn't even know what she was and they thought she could be a threat.  She was tempted to go to Julian but he didn't need a weepy little Shifter hanging off him.  Instead she headed for the palace gates and out into the city.

She ran heedless of the wheels and hooves.  Once out the gates she shifted to a jaguar and ran along unmindful of her destination.  Her dark coat made her nearly invisible to the few people on the road and her unnatural stamina allowed her to keep her fast pace up for hours.

~*~

Daire could sense Wynne's distress and understood why she ran away as she did.  She'd was very nervous abut how people would react to her, it was almost a phobia.  He now knew it was something that had been bred into her nature and not something under her control.  

Before she even left Haven he started to follow.

_:Where are you going?:  His mother, Cymry, stopped him._

_:I am going after Wynne.:  He admitted._

_:Where is she?  Did she go visit that tavern she used to own?:_

_:No.:  Daire didn't elaborate._

Cymry looked concerned but didn't press him.  _:Try not to take six months to find her.:_

Daire nuzzled her neck affectionately.  _:It won't take that long, I should return soon.:_

_:Take care of yourself.:_

Daire continued his trek after Wynne.  A small cat could easily avoid all the delays that struck him, when he finally reached the open road she had a large head start on him.

He mused grimly that he was the only Companion who could be outrun by his Chosen.  It was noon the next day when he finally caught up with her.  She was sprawled under a bush, her sides heaving.

_:Do you feel better little cat?:_

Wynne raised her head.  _:Just tired.:_

_:What happened?:_

_:Elspeth thinks I am a threat.:_

_:Elspeth is suspicious of everything she doesn't know.:  Daire lowered himself next to her.  __:Kitten, you have to tell them.:_

Wynne raised her head and glared at him.  _:Sleep now, think later.:_

_:Very well.:  Daire was also feeling the effects of their mad race._

When both had recovered enough to function it was nearly dark.  Wynne located a small but deep spring fed pond for them to refresh themselves.

As Daire drank she jumped in.  The cold water chased the last of the cobwebs from her mind.

_:I acted like an idiot, didn't I.:  She commented._

_:No.:  Daire assured her.  __:You over reacted but I think Elspeth's suspicions just hit too close to comfort for you and you reacted as your instincts dictated.  Run before they catch you.  It has probably served your king well in the past, getting you out before the ones around you turned on you.:_

_:Do you want to go back?:_

_:Do you?:_

_:I want to think and there is too much sound there for me to think straight.:  Wynne submerged herself up to her neck._

_:We can stay here for a while if you wish.:_

_:Thank you, Daire.:_

_:I didn't know cats could swim.:_

_:I can.  It feels really good too.:  She sighed.  __:My feet still hurt.:_

_:I would say you should ride back but a naked Herald would cause even more of a stir than a cat of your size.:_

_:I don't normally run for so long, that was twelve candlemarks!:_

_:I was thinking earlier that I am the only Companion who has been out run by their Herald.:_

Wynne chuckled slightly, a feat for a cat._  :Poor horse.:_

_:Careful, or I will make you walk for you internship.:  Daire mock threatened._

_:You wouldn't be able to keep up.:  Wynne shot back.  __:Get in.  You look like a disaster.:_

As Daire waded in she shifted to human.  Using her fingers she separated his tangles and scrubbed off the road dust.  

"You are right.  I should tell the entire truth, at least to the Heralds."

_:Can you is the question.:_

"It would be like pulling teeth but I think I can.  If I can keep from dragging Julian off every time I get close to him I should be able to conquer this instinct as well."  Wynne brushed a wet strand of hair out of her eyes.  "I just have to make a plan for how.  Should I just shift in the middle of lunch or just tell a few and let the news travel normally."

_:You still haven't told the whole truth to Julian.:_

"What am I supposed to say?  'Hi Julian, do you mind being my mate?'  How will that go over?"

_:I think he will be very honoured.:_

"Maybe, but he is a Herald, I noticed the Heralds don't take mates."

_:Some do.  Like Dirk and Talia, Elspeth and Darkwind, and Selenay and Daren.:_

Wynne considered this in silence as she finished detangling his tail.

_:You want him for more than a mate.  You love him.:_

Wynne blushed.  "I know.  My mother said it would be like someone calling my soul.  But is that just me?  I don't think I could bear it if it wasn't reciprocated."

_:I can't answer that, you will have to ask him.:_

Wynne expected that answer.  "How about you eat while I think?  You must be starving."

_:I am, tell me when you are ready to leave.:  Daire ambled out of the water to a small clearing._

Wynne emerged from the water and sat under a tree watching Daire graze.  

"Wynne?"  Julian called from the road.

_:Did you tell him where we are?:  She asked._

_:No.:_

Wynne stood and peered towards the road.  "Over here."  She waved.

Julian turned his Companion towards her.  "What happened?"

"I acted like an idiot."  Wynne shrugged.

Julian's Companion stared at her.

"How did you find me?"

"I asked people if they had heard a running Companion."  Julian answered.

Wynne shot a glance at Daire.  "I am sorry if I caused problems."

Julian pulled her close and kissed her warmly.  "You just vanished."

"I over reacted to something I heard."  Wynne purred.  "Your Companion is gawking." 

Julian smiled at Tevren.  "He is very curious as to why you forgot your uniform."

Wynne rested her head against Julian's shoulder and met Tevren's gaze.  "I am a Shifter."  She forced herself to say.

_:Good first step.:  Daire assured her._

Tevren stared at her and Julian looked surprised.

"I have decided I have to tell the Heralds about me."  She explained.  "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, it is your choice."  Julian assured her.  "Do you want to head back now?"

"We wouldn't make it back before it rains."  She gestured to the sky.  "We should find a Waystation and head back in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

Wynne stepped back and shifted into house cat and jumped into his arms.  _:You didn't have to follow me.:_

"Yes, if any Trainee vanished we would search for them.  Unfortunately only An'desha, Daire, and I had any chance of being able to track you."

_:Hopefully that will no longer be a problem.  An'desha is fairly certain that my shields are open to those I trust.:_

Julian mounted the still stunned Tevren and turned him back towards the road.  "I suppose that telling someone about your true nature is the ultimate form of trust for you."

_:Yes.  I am still considering how to tell them.  I think I will just tell a small group of those who should know.:_

"That's probably the best way to proceed.  I know Heralds will take the news well but there are many closed minded people among the general populace."_  Julian stroked her slightly damp fur._

_:You have a century to stop that.:  She purred._

Julian smiled.  "You are going to cause a lot of change in the Collegium."

_:I doubt it.  I am only one Trainee.:_


	15. Chapter 15

Wynne watched Julian sleep from her position next to him. His dark hair fell over one eye giving him a boyish look. She rested her head on his shoulder and traced a finger down his chest.  
  
"Still awake?" Julian asked sleepily.  
  
"You are a light sleeper." She observed.  
  
"I don't sleep well in strange places." He admitted and pulled her close. "You look like you have something on your mind."  
  
"You actually." Wynne admitted. "I love you. I think I loved you since that first night. Even though I almost scratched you for being so thick."  
  
Julian searched her eyes to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
"Shifters are miserable liars." She assured him, not expecting any protestations of love on his part.  
  
"I love you beyond anything." Julian confessed. "I thought that being part cat…"  
  
Wynne purred. "Many of us do choose mates for life. Does that make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No."  
  
Wynne nipped his shoulder playfully. "And if I were to say that I knew early on that you were my mate, before you even knew my name?"  
  
Julian rolled her underneath him. "I would say you had an advantage."  
  
"Several advantages. If I hadn't been Chosen I would have snuck in your window and seduced you."  
  
"Feel free to sneak in my window anytime." He kissed the base of her neck at a spot he knew was sensitive.  
  
~*~  
  
"Would you stop that?" Julian asked.  
  
:No.:  
  
The rain that had started the night before was still misting the Palace as they rode under the gate. Wynne, being miserable as a wet tabby, had found warmth under Julian's tunic and was curled against his abdomen purr quite contentedly.  
  
:Purring is not under my control.:  
  
Herald Teren and Herald Elspeth hurried out of the night to meet him.  
  
"Did you find her?" Teren asked immediately. "That is her Companion, right?"  
  
:Good group to start with I suppose.: Wynne commented.  
  
"Yes, I found her."  
  
"Where is she then?"  
  
"Can we go inside?" Julian dismounted carefully.  
  
Herald Elspeth led the way back to the Collegium where Julian directed them to his room.  
  
Wynne wiggled free and hopped onto the bed.  
  
"Where is she? What happened?"  
  
Wynne steeled herself, and shifted to human. "Can I borrow a shirt?"  
  
The two Heralds stared at her in shock as Julian tossed her a clean shirt.  
  
"How did you do that?" Teren asked when he finally found his tongue.  
  
"It is part of my nature." Wynne said very nervous.  
  
"She is a Shifter." Julian offered.  
  
The Heralds all stared at her.  
  
Wynne shifted uneasily.  
  
"How many people knew about this?" Elspeth asked.  
  
"Just Julian, Daire, and An'desha." Wynne answered. "The need to keep what we are a secret was ingrained into us when we were created. As far as I know, I am the only one in Valdemar right now."  
  
"Can you take the form of any animal?" Teren asked.  
  
"No, just cats. Our creator was enamoured of cats. I am also the snow leopard that was out in the field this winter."  
  
"But you look so human." Teren said in disbelief.  
  
Elspeth was watching her with a shuttered expression. "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
Wynne suppressed a growl. "Because I am well aware that the most feared monster is the one you can't see. According to An'desha, when we were originally created we looked like someone he called Mornlithe Falconsbane. Someone I understand you have reason to fear and hate. Can you blame me for keeping my secrets?"  
  
"Are you related to Falconsbane?" Elspeth asked neutrally.  
  
"No. My kind was created before the Mage Wars. From what I understand, he patterned himself after us." Wynne's voice was roughened by an annoyed growl.  
  
:Easy little cat.: Daire soothed.  
  
Wynne took a deep breath. "I grew up here is Haven, I know only one Shifter I am not related to. Let's just say I am not a threat and leave it at. I am telling you because my being a Shifter is causing trouble."  
  
"Like what?" Elspeth asked.  
  
"Such as being able to sit in class and hear every word spoken in the Collegium."  
  
"That explains why you learn nothing in class, you are too busy trying keep track of everyone in your area." Teren said in understanding.  
  
Wynne nodded. "An'desha has been teaching me magic in the evenings and I read most nights to keep up in my classes."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Teren asked.  
  
Wynne was surprised by the offer. "I don't know, I have never thought about it."  
  
Elspeth was still obviously uncomfortable with her. "Perhaps tomorrow you can tell me more."  
  
Wynne's eyes narrowed. "No."  
  
Elspeth was obviously shocked at her refusal.  
  
"I see no reason to prove myself to you." Wynne said simply.  
  
Teren smiled slightly. "Would you expect a cat to explain it self, especially to someone who is obviously hostile?"  
  
Wynne grinned openly.  
  
Elspeth looked like she had been hit with a board.  
  
"I have worked with Wynne in the past. Trust me when I say her being a part time cat explains a great deal." Teren said. "They are probably tired. We should let them dry off and warm up."  
  
Once Wynne and Julian were alone she relaxed. "Maybe I should have told someone other than Elspeth."  
  
"I am sure she'll come around." Julian assured her. "You look very tempting there."  
  
Wynne tossed her hair and gave him a seductive look. "So do you. However, Daire is waiting for me to groom him."  
  
"Tevren is reminding me he is damp and tired too." Julian pulled off his shirt and tunic and exchanged them for a dry set.  
  
Wynne located the set of Greys she kept here and dressed quickly. "I can take care of both of them. You look ready to crawl into bed."  
  
"I can take care of Tevren."  
  
"It is the least I can do. After all I drove you nuts purring all day."  
  
"Have I ever mentioned I love it when you purr?"  
  
"Yes." Wynne grinned wickedly.  
  
~*~  
  
Ana, Elwin, Dain, and Kane hurried through the muddy street to the palace gates. Geeva had said they could have the day to themselves, but first they gave the large package to Wynne. Their teacher was ill with a nasty spring cold so they didn't have that chore.  
  
The guard stopped them and asked a few questions before they ran on. Ana led the others to the Stables where Wynne was grooming Daire.  
  
"My kittens! What are you doing here?" She said as she put her brushes to the side.  
  
Ana offered her the package she carried. "This was sent for you."  
  
Wynne looked for any address or markings. "Odd."  
  
"Can we help groom him?" Kane asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure, grab a brush. How's the Cat?"  
  
"Good." Ana assured her. "I made really good biscuits last night and Dain and Kane ate them all." She shot a scowl at her cousin.  
  
"They were good." Kane grinned. "They were so hot that the butter just melted all over them."  
  
"Your Aunt is a Herald, you shouldn't be a thief any more." Ana scolded.  
  
Dain licked his lips at the memory. "How else would we get some?"  
  
"Can we stay with you today?" Elwin asked. "We have the day to ourselves."  
  
"I can't see any reason not to. I spend most of my morning in the library."  
  
"Library?" Elwin brightened.  
  
Five pairs of hands made short work of Daire's tangles. Wynne listened as they all related stories of their lives.  
  
:You should invite them up more often.: Daire suggested as he ambled out into the field. :Ana just promised to bring me a tart next time she comes.:  
  
Wynne picked up the package and let them towards the Collegium. "Swear you won't misbehave?"  
  
"We swear." They chorused, accustomed to the oath.  
  
In the library Elwin was almost in raptures, Ana found a book of poetry and curled up in a chair, and the twins gravitated to the section on war and tactics. With the heavy wooden doors closed the room was one of the quietest in the palace, which was the main reason she studied up here. There was one Herald off at another table but otherwise it was just them.  
  
"Wynne, I thought I might find you up here." Teren opened the door at one end.  
  
"I usually spend my mornings here." She pointed out. "These are my niece and nephews."  
  
The four of them gathered around Wynne to watch Teren suspiciously.  
  
"Suspicious natures run in the family?" He ventured as he slid into the seat across from her.  
  
"Of course." She ruffled the hair of the nearest twin. "This is Herald Teren, he is the Dean of the Collegium."  
  
Elwin's eyes widened. "Really? Have you read all these books?"  
  
"I have probably read many of them at one time or another. Do you like to read?"  
  
Elwin nodded. "Wynne says that being bookish is good. She said I will be a smart man when I grow up."  
  
"I don't doubt you will." Teren reassured him.  
  
"We are gonna be fighters." Dain and Kane said in unison.  
  
"You must be a handful for your Aunt. My bet is you switch places."  
  
Dain nodded. "Wynne always catches us."  
  
"But Geeva never does." Kane finished.  
  
The other Herald replaced his book on the shelf and left quietly.  
  
"They are half-Shifter." Wynne confirmed before Teren asked.  
  
"You told him?" Ana asked in disbelief.  
  
"Just some." Teren said. "Does that bother you?"  
  
Ana bit her lip in thought. "A little."  
  
"We were given rather strong instincts." Wynne started to explain. She was finding it much easier to share now that he knew she could shift. "We are ruled by them if we aren't careful."  
  
"Have you mastered them?" Teren asked.  
  
"I have suppressed most of them, they haven't." Wynne gestured to the children. "Some I can't get over, like a room with only one way in makes me nervous."  
  
"And listening for threats."  
  
"I don't actively listen. It is more like there is a map in my head and I keep track of the locations of everyone in range. If I am doing something with my hands I can both listen and work."  
  
"But not listen to a lecture and listen to threats."  
  
"Not with that many people in the area."  
  
Wynne shrugged. "It is fine, so long as I can see them."  
  
The children returned to their books but kept an eye on them.  
  
"Actually, the reason I came looking for you is about your ability to become a cat."  
  
"Shifting."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"It is called shifting."  
  
"What cats can you become?"  
  
"Jaguar, snow leopard and house cat."  
  
"Are there any limits on how long you can keep those forms?"  
  
"No. There are as natural to me as human."  
  
"The reason I ask is we already can thin of a hundred instances a cat who is a mage will be handy. Like mountain rescues and tracking bandits."  
  
"I can do that." She assured him. A sense of acceptance and usefulness filled her.  
  
"Can you give us any idea of your abilities?"  
  
"I can out run Daire for two candlemarks, I can crush the skull of an animal, I can hear a mouse in the corner of the Field from my room, I can leap thirty feet easily and accurately, and I can survive the coldest winter you can imagine." Wynne's eyes unfocused as she remembered her last visit to the mountains. She could remember the feel of her muscles stretching in ways a human could never understand. The feel of her paws under her as she leaper and ran. Ana giggled as Wynne started to purr.  
  
"It sounds like you enjoy being a cat." Teren laughed.  
  
Wynne snapped back to the present. "I do. It is freeing."  
  
"Can the children shift?"  
  
"No." Wynne shook her head. "Maybe when they are older. But they do have the natural defense against magic I have and the same senses. For example they can hear your heart beat right now, and your breathing. They can see the ridges of the ink in the books. Thankfully they don't have the need to keep track of everyone in the vicinity."  
  
"Kerowyn would probably love to have them as scouts, especially if they have your agility."  
  
Dain and Kane both grinned at the compliment.  
  
"They obviously heard that." Teren noted the grins.  
  
"And are already making plans to become mercenaries." Wynne added when she heard their excited whispers. "Perhaps Liam would be willing to teach them."  
  
"Who is Liam?"  
  
"Have you ever been to the Purple Cat?"  
  
"No. I haven't had the time."  
  
"He is a massive ex-merc I hired to take care of trouble makers. He used to be a Skybolt."  
  
"Would you mind if I told Kerowyn more about you so she could create a training program for you?"  
  
"I don't mind. I would tell more people but every time I open my mouth to start I get this impulse to run away."  
  
"Understandable. How secret do you want this to be?"  
  
"I don't mind if all Heralds know. It would make working and learning easier."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. Elspeth is still smarting from being told you didn't wish to explain yourself to her."  
  
Wynne shrugged. "As you pointed out, when would a cat explain herself to someone who did obviously not believe her?"  
  
"Have you thought of anything we could do to help?"  
  
Wynne shook her head. "Just understand when I run off in search of peace."  
  
"Just try to give us some warning." Teren stood. "Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us."  
  
"You're welcome." Wynne smiled as he left.  
  
"Do you really think we will be able to change when we get older?" Ana asked hopefully.  
  
"I am not certain. I remember you fathers didn't know if you would. Full Shifters start shifting at just a few months old, humans however starting exhibiting any abilities at puberty."  
  
"How do we know if we can change?"  
  
Wynne shrugged. "Not a clue."  
  
Ana sat in the seat Teren had vacated and rested her chin on her hand. "What's in the package?"  
  
"I haven't opened it yet."  
  
"It is from a Shifter, isn't it."  
  
Wynne nodded and studied the paper wrapped package. "Should I open it?"  
  
Ana nodded eagerly.  
  
The boys watched as she tore the paper to reveal a carved wooden box of a nearly white wood that was a foot wide, a foot deep, and two feet long.  
  
The scenes on the short sides were of trees and mountains. On the front side was a scene with several cats with a graceful tower on the right and a more twisted one on the left. The back was the backside view of the front. The top was more cats of varying species.  
  
"Look at the detail." Ana traced her finger along the edge.  
  
"Impressive." Wynne agreed. "Why did they send it?"  
  
"Maybe there is a note inside?"  
  
Wynne flipped open the lid then quickly closed it. "No note."  
  
"What's inside?" Ana asked. "You hardly even looked."  
  
Wynne leaned on the lid of the box. "Perhaps another day."  
  
They all glared, obviously curious about what was in the box.  
  
"I am going to put this in my room." Wynne tucked it under her arm.  
  
"When can we see?"  
  
"Never if I have my way." Wynne growled and hurried down the stairs. She tucked the box under her bed. "Don't even consider peeking." She warned.  
  
"What do you do now?" Dain asked.  
  
"Now I have mending. You don't have to stick around if you don't want to."  
  
The boys grimaced predictably. Ana didn't look very enthusiastic either.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if we go?" Kane and Dain asked in unison.  
  
"Can I come back again sometime to look at the library?" Elwin asked as he backed away.  
  
"Off you go then." She shooed them.  
  
Ana was the last to leave. She gave Wynne a hug before she hurried after her cousins.  
  
Wynne watched them run off. She missed the time she used to spend with them. 


	16. Chapter 16

Almost a week later Wynne pulled the white, wooden box out from under the bed and set it on the bed. She had yet to decide what to do with the gift.  
  
She lifted the lid and removed the first object, it was the one that had cause her to close it so quickly. It was a silver figure of two people twined together in an obviously passionate embrace. The detail was incredible. This she set to the side. The next gift was made of fabric and obscured the rest of the contents. As she shook it out a letter fluttered to the ground.  
  
Wynne marvelled at the exquisite workmanship of the dress she unfurled. It was made of a beautiful white silk with embroidery on the bodice. The sleeves were fastened at the wrist with three pearls per sleeve. From the wrist to the shoulder it was open. Small pearls line the wide collar that looked like it would hang off her shoulder. She placed that on the bed and picked up the letter.  
  
Dear Liawynne,  
  
I was shocked to hear Adawynne had given birth to a daughter and even more shocked to hear you had chosen your mate. I am hope he is worthy of you. I was very sorry to hear you had lost your parents and brothers. You must be stronger than your mother to have survived alone in a strange land.  
  
You are probably a little confused over who I am. I am your grandmother, Fialawynne. I was delighted to discover I had a granddaughter, a great- granddaughter, and three great-grandsons when I had given up my daughter for dead.  
  
I don't know what my daughter has told you about us but I have sent you a chest of what is traditionally given to a daughter when she chooses a mate. Normally they are in a rainbow of colours but since you are a Herald and I understand they wear white exclusively so I have had it all made in white.  
  
I will warn you the collection of idiots we have here has discovered your existence and very few have the sense to accept your choice. The same politics that drove your parents to move away are still active and I am afraid you are now going to find yourself at the centre of those politics.  
  
You must understand we have always tracked our lineage through the female line. Our leadership has also descended through the female line. Your mother was too weak to become a leader and resented being forced into the position. That was the reason she and you father left.  
  
I am sorry to place this burden upon you but you are my heir and my health is not good. I am not going to demand you give up your life there and return to us. I don't even need to ask you to, the decision has already been made. We are a nomadic people and move from country to country creating small towns to serve as our homes. By the time you read this there will probably be a new town being built on the border of Valdemar.  
  
I look forward to meeting you and my great-grandchildren. Once again, I am sorry for springing this on you.  
  
Your loving grandmother,  
  
Fialawynne  
  
This was not what Wynne expected to read. Now what was she going to do?  
  
She shoved the dress and figurine into the box and ran off in search of Teren. She followed his scent to the main part of the palace. He was in a room with about a dozen other people.  
  
"Damn." She muttered to herself and started off down the hall away from the Collegium.  
  
:What's wrong?: Daire interrupted her thoughts.  
  
:That box was from my grandmother, she gave me a few greetings and such then told me I am her heir and the next leader of the Shifters!:  
  
:Oh boy.: Daire sighed.  
  
:Exactly. Apparently they are already settling a small town, somewhere on the border.:  
  
:What?:  
  
:They move around a lot. Build a town, live there for a few years, move one before people get suspicious.:  
  
:And I thought you were bad for secrecy.: Daire sighed. :What are you going to do?:  
  
:Not a clue. Maybe An'desha will have a suggestion.: Wynne altered her course to take her outside.  
  
She ran across the field to the ekele and paused when she saw several shadows moving within.  
  
:Am I interrupting?: She asked.  
  
:No, please come in.: An'desha invited. :I have a guest, be warned.:  
  
Wynne opened the outer door and knocked on the inner door before she opened it. "An'desha?"  
  
"Over here." He called from near the hot pool.  
  
Wynne found him sitting next to a man wearing a very strange mask and very flamboyant clothing. There was a large white firebird splashing and preening in a bird bath close to them.  
  
"Firesong, this is Liawynne. Wynne, this is Firesong k'Treva." An'desha introduced.  
  
Wynne sat on one of the sculpted stones after shaking his hand. "I am pleased to meet you. You live in the vale in the north, correct? Have there been any new towns suddenly springing up?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
An'desha waited silently for Wynne to explain.  
  
"My relatives."  
  
"You know them? We have tried and failed to scry and they chase all strangers off." Firesong leaned forward.  
  
Wynne handed the letter to An'desha. "They aren't a threat."  
  
"They are Shifters." An'desha said as he read. "Wynne here is the granddaughter of their leader."  
  
Firesong studied her intently. "You look human."  
  
"I get that a lot." Wynne sighed and looked back to An'desha. "Who was Wynne? Was she the first one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah." Wynne stood and started to pace.  
  
"Does she normally give such wonderfully informative answers?" Firesong asked exasperatedly.  
  
"It's her nature. Since she is upset she is worse than normal." An'desha handed back the letter.  
  
Wynne took the hint and sat down. "I don't know much, but I just read a letter from my grandmother that says basically that since I won't go to them, they are coming to me. Did An'desha tell you anything about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know anything about Shifters?"  
  
"Only that they were created during the mage wars by Ma'ar. Not much survived beyond the term Shifters." Firesong admitted.  
  
Wynne quickly removed her clothes and shifted into a jaguar. :That is what a Shifter is. You know this gets easier every time I tell it.:  
  
Firesong looked stunned. His firebird reacted to the appearance of a massive cat by nearly lighting the ekele on fire.  
  
:Enough. You are not prey.: Wynne turned her golden gaze on the bird and it settled down.  
  
"I am impressed." Firesong said in honest astonishment as Aya hopped to a perch close to her and appraised her.  
  
:Not a dumb bird, if you have big cat as friend, big cat can eat stupid raptor.: Wynne laughed. :He is trying to convince me to eat another bondbird.:  
  
Firesong started to laugh. "Vree tried to steal his tail feathers when we arrived."  
  
:Sorry, I will not eat Vree, not even for you. I haven't even met the bird yet.: Wynne shifted to human and sat cross legged on the ground. "So there is a new town being built in the north?"  
  
"Yes, we have tried to talk to them but they are reclusive."  
  
"That is probably what the council is chattering about." Wynne offered a bit of fruit to the wet firebird. "I should tell them."  
  
"At least tell them before you ride out the gates." An'desha said lightly. "Teren calls her a part time cat because she is, and also because she has a total disrespect for authority."  
  
"I don't disrespect authority; I just am more prone do doing my own thing."  
  
"Is there any coincidence that she can become a cat?"  
  
"Shifters were one of Ma'ar's greatest accomplishments, even according to him. However they were too independent. Couple that with an immunity to magic and being mages themselves they were too hard to control. He did try to recreate them but in more manageable form in Nyara."  
  
"That didn't work to well, Nyara rebelled too." Firesong pointed out.  
  
"So she did."  
  
"Nyara?"  
  
"Cat-woman."  
  
Wynne nodded. "When I first met An'desha I called him cat-man because that is what he smells like to me. No offence was intended."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" An'desha asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I think I will take a little trip north." Wynne said thoughtfully. "I know very little about them. Would you care to come along An'desha? Julian is busy with learning everything he needs to know about being the Dean or I'd ask him along as well. There should be at least one other Herald, I'll let the Circle choose who."  
  
"Julian is the local expert on ancient species, perhaps he should go. I should be getting back to the plains. Elspeth or Darkwind can take over your training."  
  
Wynne cocked her head to the side. "Are you needed back there immediately?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Then why not come along. Julian has no mage gift, I have very little training, if you were along you could see if they have the same potential as me."  
  
"Is it likely they would?" Firesong asked.  
  
"The originals were all the babies with adept potential he could find. If they have had very little new blood added they would probably have high numbers of adepts. Possibly untrained. Wynne has natural shields that prevent those outside what she sees as her clan from using magic to read her but she is going to be your equal when she is finished."  
  
Firesong looked thoughtful. "How do they prevent inbreeding if there is such a small group?"  
  
"Scent." Wynne answered succinctly. "I wondered about that as well, then I remembered the closer you are related the more you smell alike. For example, Ana, my niece, will never be attracted to her cousins. And with a large male population base the females could choose the men most likely to produce healthy, viable offspring. That brings up something else I wanted to ask. Can you teach me how to change them so that the birthrates are more even?"  
  
An'desha had been toying with the idea of teaching her to become a sorcerer- adept like himself. However, he did want to get back to the plains.  
  
"After you finish your mage training here I will. It may be many generations before it could be used."  
  
Wynne nodded in understanding. "I can be patient. Knowledge is all I ask for."  
  
~*~  
  
The room fell silent when Wynne pushed open the door and padded barefoot into the room. One Councillor stood and was about to demand the meaning of the interruption when she glared at him. She was too impatient to put up with stupid protests.  
  
"Is this meeting about the strange town Adept Firesong mentioned?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" The regal woman with greying blonde hair bound by a red gold coronet asked her.  
  
"Simple, they are my kin." Wynne stopped by the end of the large horseshoe shaped table.  
  
"By kin do you mean they are a bunch of paranoid cats?" Teren asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cats?" A Councillor asked in disbelief.  
  
Wynne winked at Teren and shifted to jaguar, her most impressive form. The Councillors all froze.  
  
"You must be Trainee Liawynne." The smaller woman sitting next to the queen said calmly.  
  
Wynne's jaguar shape was much larger than the average jaguar, unlike her snow leopard form which was average, and she looked like she could eat all of the councillors and still be hungry. She would actually be ferocious looking if she wasn't still wearing her skirt and blouse.  
  
Wynne shifted back and straightened her clothing.  
  
Captain Kerowyn looked torn between being pleased and annoyed. "Why did they move here?"  
  
"Me. I am my grandmother's heir and as such I am the next leader of them. I just found out today." Wynne grimaced. "The last time when one tried to force me to leave with him I scarred him for life. Now, since they don't think they can get me out of Valdemar they have come to Valdemar. Just think of the advantages of having Shifters like myself in the service of the Crown, we are immune to magic, not even the mage storms bothered them, we can go where no human can to perform rescues, we can track Change- Beasts, and we are mages. I can even out run my Companion for two candlemarks!"  
  
"How can we trust you?"  
  
"How can you trust the rest of the populace?" Wynne countered.  
  
"I propose we send Liawynne and a collection of ambassadors to them." Selenay stood and addressed the council.  
  
"Who will we send?" Herald Griffon asked.  
  
Wynne answered, "An'desha has already agreed to go, Herald Julian, a Healer, a gryphon, a dyheli, a kyree, a hertasi, and someone from the northern Vale."  
  
The Councillors stared at her again.  
  
:You would think they had never seen a talking cat.: Wynne commented dryly to Daire.  
  
:Maybe you ripped you blouse when you shifted.: Daire suggested helpfully.  
  
"We are a very reclusive and shy people. By sending several nonhumans you are showing you welcome nonhumans within your borders. Perhaps Herald Kerowyn would like to accompany us, then she could appraise the threat." Wynne sat on the edge of the table. "We will leave two days from now."  
  
Teren hid a smile behind his hand. 


	17. Chapter 17

"That went well." Wynne commented to Teren as they left the Council room.  
  
"Of course, they are still trying to figure out what you are."  
  
"That was the plan. Go in, stun them, tell them, leave them." Wynne grinned. "Do you mind if I steal your replacement for a few weeks?"  
  
"No, I know he would jump at a chance like this to see a nonhuman culture first hand."  
  
"Liawynne, may I speak to you?" Herald Kerowyn strode up to them.  
  
Wynne waited patiently for her to catch up. "Of course."  
  
Teren made a strategic retreat.  
  
"Have you chosen who will be coming with us?"  
  
"Well, I think the dyheli will come with the Vale ambassador. I was going to speak to the gryphons and hertasi here to see if there were any volunteers. I heard there is a kyree neuter here that is enamoured of history. I was going to track him down and ask if he wanted to come along. Then there is you, Julian, An'desha, and myself. Do you think you will require an armed force?"  
  
"I would like one but the terrain is against us there."  
  
Wynne nodded. "You don't make friends at the point of the sword. The Vale is near enough they can fly to our rescue if we need it."  
  
"That was what I was thinking." Kerowyn nodded. "How will you transport everyone up there from here?"  
  
"Well, Julian and you have your Companions, the kyree can ride pillion as can the healer, Daire has agreed to carry An'desha, and the hertasi can be carried in a gryphon basket."  
  
"And yourself?"  
  
Wynne grinned. "I will ride with Julian. By bringing a basket we don't have to worry about pack animals."  
  
"You had this all planned." Kerowyn accused. "I thought you had lost your wits shifting like that."  
  
"Firesong recommended doing something outrageous to put them off balance. A big cat dressed in a skirt and blouse will put any one off balance." Wynne pointed out. "Actually the reason I thought you would like to come along is a chance to recruit some of the unpaired males."  
  
"That is one of the reasons I am looking forward to this trip." Kerowyn admitted.  
  
"I am going to go looking for the gryphons and hertasi."  
  
"How do you propose to track down a hertasi? They are even more reclusive than your kind."  
  
Wynne smiled slightly. "Just be ready to go, I will take care of the rest."  
  
~*~  
  
The massive door stood ajar when Wynne approached. She could hear the bellows like breathing of six gryphons, she loved the scent of them, spicy and musky. There was a cat-wolf type smell that she was fairly certain belonged to a kyree. She knocked politely and waited to be invited in. She learned young to be polite to something big enough to eat you.  
  
A memory of herself trying to soothe a massive dog sprang to her mind.  
  
"Come in." A deep voice called.  
  
Wynne opened the door. "I am sorry for disturbing you."  
  
The kyree was the only one who seemed to sense anything was different about her. He watched her intently as she stopped a few steps into the room.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, we are making a trip up north to speak with some nonhuman settlers. We are trying to make a team mostly comprised of nonhumans to put them at ease.  
  
:I will go.: The kyree volunteered immediately.  
  
"I was hoping you would." Wynne smiled.  
  
The gryphons had a conference in whirs and clicks.  
  
Wynne's gaze settled on a grey female who was not included in the conversation. Wynne could tell she wanted to volunteer, but something, probably lack of experience, stopped her.  
  
:Do you wish to come?: Wynne asked so only she could hear.  
  
The gryphon's eyes widened. :I have no partner and no experience.:  
  
"It would be a good mission for experience and we are only hoping for one gryphon." Wynne said out loud.  
  
The kyree winked at her.  
  
"Caedalema would be a wissse choice then." A golden male turned to the grey female.  
  
Her nairs flushed in pleasure. "It would be an honour." She said in carefully pronounced Valdemaran.  
  
"I think you should speak to a trondi'irn before you go then." A large female suggested.  
  
"We can now if you wish, I can tell you more about what is happening and you can decide if you want to or not." Wynne suggested.  
  
The kyree and the gryphon followed her out into the hall.  
  
"I need to find a hertasi who is willing to go on an adventure too." She commented.  
  
:I know of one. She has been feeling rather restless for a while now. I am Rris, Can you tell me all of what you are? Your history, you legends?:  
  
"I am a Shifter." Wynne answered. "Some of my kind is building a town on the border. I am certain my grandmother will have plenty of stories for us both."  
  
"What is a Shifter?" Caedalema asked.  
  
"I will show you later. Do you think your trondi'irn will be willing to accompany us?"  
  
"You will have to ask her."  
  
"I suppose we should make introductions. I am Liawynne, you have already said you are Rris, and I heard them call you Caedalema."  
  
"I prefer Caedy." She corrected.  
  
"And I prefer Wynne."  
  
:And I am stuck with Rris, it is hard to shorten it further.: Rris commented lightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Wynne slid her arms around Julian's neck. He was reading a massive archaic tome written in a language she didn't understand. "Did you here the news yet?"  
  
"Hmm?" He looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Shifters are settling on the northern border." She said. "The council has agreed to send a welcoming party. Several nonhumans, Kerowyn, a Healer, An'desha, and myself. We would appreciate it if you would join us."  
  
"How do you know they are Shifters?"  
  
"Remember that box I mentioned with the strange figurine?"  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
"It was from my grandmother. She sent me a letter." She offered it to him. "I am looking forward to meeting her."  
  
"So you are their princess, or something along those lines."  
  
Wynne rubbed her cheek against his hair. "I haven't looked through everything yet but there was a beautiful silk dress."  
  
"I would like to see it."  
  
"Later." She promised. "Will you come with us?"  
  
"Of course. I assume you have already told them I would go."  
  
"An'desha thought it best if you went since you are our expert on nonhumans. The council agreed. We leave in two days."  
  
"Impatient?" He closed his book.  
  
Wynne chuckled. "A little. I want to meet other Shifters."  
  
"What people have you chosen?"  
  
"Caedy the gryphon, Rris the kyree, Tandee the hertasi, Dancingleaf the trondi'irn as the healer, Kerowyn, An'desha, a dyheli, and an ambassador from k'Valdemar because they are closest." Wynne sat on the couch and curled her legs under her. "I shifted in front of the Council."  
  
"You did? That doesn't sound like you."  
  
"My heart pounded the entire time but it was easier than telling you. Then again, if they had a fit it wouldn't matter." Wynne admitted. "You are worried about something."  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Liar." She accused softly. "You are very concerned about something. You have been worried about it for a while but now its worse."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Julian said and sat next to her.  
  
"I have something I want to show you." She curled against his side. "I asked An'desha how to show you what I feel when I run."  
  
"You don't need to…"  
  
"I want to show you." Wynne corrected. "Now if you go into a trance like you do to use your Farsight I'll show you."  
  
Julian obliged her. When he was in a deep trance Wynne dropped into a similar trance and created a link between them. When she opened her eyes she could feel him looking through her eyes.  
  
:Incredible. If I didn't know better I would say it was day.: Julian marvelled at the clarity of her sight even in the gloom of night.  
  
:You haven't seen anything yet.: Wynne smiled and shifted to jaguar.  
  
The feeling of power and freedom was heady, especially since she was sharing it. She easily leaped out the window and landed on the ground two stories below as easily as if she had jumped off a bed. The smell of the growing grass, budding trees, flowing river, freshly turned soil, and Companions teased her finely honed senses.  
  
:Is this what it is normally like?:  
  
:Yes.: She ran to the river and easily jumped across the width. When she landed several of the juvenile Companions she played with pranced over. She played Predator and Prey with them, they honed their agility and instincts and she eased the restlessness brought on by city life. :Are you ready lover?:  
  
:I have no clue.: He admitted.  
  
Wynne started to chase the largest of the Companions. Julian's amazement radiated through her and she ducked and swerved then finally leap onto the Companions back. She felt the thrill of the kill with out drawing any blood or even causing a bruise.  
  
The game persisted for half a candlemark before she called an end to it.  
  
:That is the freest I have ever felt. Like I was the wind.: Julian tried to explain what he experienced.  
  
Wynne padded onto the bridge that crossed the river and paused at the height of the arch. :Care to swim? The water is barely above freezing.:  
  
:No, thank you.:  
  
Wynne laughed mentally. :Very well.:  
  
She shifted to housecat and continued on to the gardens and then to his room. She returned to human and sat next to him. It took him several minutes to open his eyes.  
  
"That was the most…" Julian trailed off.  
  
"I know." Wynne purred and caressed his chest. "I know you wondered what I saw and sensed."  
  
"Now I know. I am almost jealous."  
  
"Don't be. There are down sides to everything, for every good a bad." Wynne warned. 


	18. Chapter 18

Wynne did not particularly care for the feeling of flying but the view was incredible. The air at this altitude was incredibly cold this early in spring and Tandee, the hertasi, was almost catatonic after just a candlemark. Wynne had volunteered to join her in the basket. At this moment Tandee was curled against her silver fur with her heavy tail used as a muffler.  
  
Herald Talia had decided to join them as a crown presence at the last moment so the packs they had to move had been easily relocated.  
  
:You are very warm, thank you.: Tandee mindspoke.  
  
:It is my pleasure. The view is incredible.: Wynne answered so that both Caedy and Tandee could hear her.  
  
:You are very useful.: Caedy teased. :Hands and fur.:  
  
:I am glad you think so.: Wynne chuckled. :Have you been north before?:  
  
:No. I have always wanted to before. Do you think we could visit the northern Vale?: Caedy said longingly.  
  
:I can see no reason not to. Is there anyone you are hoping to see?:  
  
:My partner, Goldhart, has returned to the Kaled'a'in Vale, she was pregnant. I am hoping there is one there who would become my partner.:  
  
Wynne raised her head to look up at the grey gryphon above her. She was a beautiful gryphon even if she was not as large as the other gryphon females she was incredibly agile. :We can fly a few days ahead if you wish. So long as we rejoin the group before they arrive at the town.:  
  
:Thank you.:  
  
Tandee heaved a sigh of longing. :A Vale with hot water pools…:  
  
Wynne chuckled. :Ah, the simple pleasures. A quick 'just us girls' escape sounds wonderful.:  
  
Tandee poked her blunt nose out of her bundle. :Don't let them see those spots of yours, I want to copy them on a design. When we get back to Haven you are going to be the best dressed Herald.:  
  
:I have my uniforms.: Wynne protested.  
  
:Tandee has not chosen someone to serve yet, it sounds like she has settled on you.:  
  
:The first nonhuman Herald, it would be an honour to serve you.:  
  
:Thank you then.: Wynne acquiesced. :Is that Brightspring below us?:  
  
The basket circled and lowered as Caedy landed near a signpost.  
  
:Good, it is. We will have several candlemarks before the others catch up.: Wynne read the sign since she was the only one who could read Valdemaran.  
  
Caedy took to the air again and a few minutes later landed in the empty town square. Wynne used the time to shift and dress.  
  
People came running as word spread about the gryphon.  
  
"What's going on?" A well dressed man asked as he huffed up to them.  
  
"There are several Heralds following us, will we be able to find quarters here?"  
  
The man looked at the gryphon and hertasi warily. "So long as your friends sleep outside of town, yes."  
  
Wynne a flash of anger.  
  
:Relax, he is just ignorant.: Caedy soothed.  
  
:And an idiot.: Tandee added with a hiss.  
  
"Are you the innkeeper?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wynne raised her voice slightly so it could be heard to the edges of the crowd. "Is this the only inn here?"  
  
A chorus of nods answered her.  
  
"Very well, the nonhumans will find quarters elsewhere." Wynne said coldly. She lifted Tandee from the basket and grabbed bags from the basket. "How many rooms are available?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Three will be used by the Heralds, one is the Queen's own. This should cover the other two rooms." She dropped a small pile of coins into his palm. "They will be arriving in three or four candlemarks. They will probably want a bath and quiet meal when they arrive."  
  
"Of course." He hurried away to prepare the rooms.  
  
She beckoned some of the more fearless children over. "Will you help me carry these to the inn?"  
  
The children eagerly gathered the bags and led the way. She left the bags in the largest room for the others to sort out later. She then disconnected Caedy from the basket and had it moved to the inn stable.  
  
"How shall we spend the afternoon?" She asked the other two.  
  
"Maybe they have a market today." Tandee suggested.  
  
Wynne asked a gawker about a market and got directions.  
  
"Too bad we don't have funds." Caedy commented.  
  
"I brought some. Not much however." Wynne said. "I can hunt for you later. So all we have to worry about is you, Tandee."  
  
"I can manage." Tandee hissed assurance.  
  
They earned many strange looks as the walked slowly through the town's market. Wynne bought a warm used blanket for the next day's trip. Tandee eyed the offered fabrics with an expert's eye and pronounced them inferior. Caedy was fascinated with the humans who were fascinated by her. They had a good laugh over the crude clay gryphons being sold.  
  
It was nearing sunset when Daire called her. :We will be there soon. Less than a quarter candlemark.:  
  
:Good, I'll see to your meals and baths.:  
  
:Baths would be very welcome.: Daire relayed from the riders.  
  
Wynne chuckled and led Caedy and Tandee back to the inn. The innkeeper was still very wary of the other two but took her requests easily.  
  
"Shall we go find a waystation or something?" Wynne asked.  
  
"You are not staying here?" Tandee hissed.  
  
"I need very little sleep." Wynne assured her and led the way out of the town. They found a waystation with a large stable. "If it rains tonight at least we will all be warm."  
  
Tandee promptly tidied the station.  
  
"Do you have any preferences for meat?" Wynne asked as she removed her uniform.  
  
"I can hunt for myself." Caedy protested.  
  
"I am restless from being still all day." Wynne countered. "I am eager for a hunt. How about deer? I smell some close by."  
  
"That would be good." Caedy capitulated.  
  
Wynne shifted and padded out into the darkness. It didn't take her long to locate a buck that had broken his leg. She leaped and landed on his back and with one bite crushed his skull, killing him instantly. He was rather large but she managed to drag him back to the waystation.  
  
"Impressive." If gryphons could lick their lips Caedy would.  
  
Wynne dropped it next to the trees. :I am going to find my self a nice stupid rabbit.:  
  
Caedy didn't acknowledge her but Wynne knew she was probably hungry. The rabbit took a little longer but she returned with a fat male.  
  
Caedy's trondi'irn was sitting by a fire in an open pit when Wynne returned. She dropped the rabbit and shifted.  
  
"Caedy was impressed you managed to bring down such a large deer."  
  
"He had a broken leg." Wynne dismissed it.  
  
Dancingleaf prepared the rabbit and placed it on a spit over her fire. "She is still grateful. They get tired of the tame meats very quickly."  
  
"I don't blame them, but it is better than cat. They actually tried getting us to buy some cat meat when we were first opening the Purple Cat." Wynne grimaced as she dressed in her uniform. "Did you decide not to stay at the inn?"  
  
"It is more to keep from breaking at pompous blob's neck." Dancingleaf pushed a black strand of hair out of her shockingly blue eyes.  
  
"That's why we are out here." Wynne sprawled on her back beside the fire.  
  
"I am honoured you asked me along on this little trip."  
  
"I wanted a healer who has experience with nonhumans. And you smelled nice."  
  
Dancingleaf laughed. "I should have known you would have keen senses."  
  
"When we get back I think I will introduce you to my niece and nephews. I call them my kittens, for obvious reasons." Wynne chuckled. "They are darlings."  
  
"Who created you?"  
  
Wynne watched Dancingleaf carefully. "Ma'ar."  
  
Dancingleaf looked a little wary.  
  
"Early on in the war in the war he learned cats don't take orders if they don't want to. He tried to force us with magic but he made us too well and the magic just flowed over us. He made a gate and used wind to blow us through it."  
  
Dancingleaf relaxed. "I am sorry, but I like the idea of his own creatures turning on him."  
  
"To make it worse we were the equivalent of Urtho's gryphons." Wynne smiled. "We were his prize creations."  
  
Dancingleaf's grin widened. "I like that even more."  
  
"Picture this. He storms into a room and orders half cat creatures to take a fort and kill the inhabitants. They look at him, blink slowly and say no. He loses is temper and flings mage bolts to kill the offender and they don't even blink, let alone flinch."  
  
Tandee and Caedy were obviously listening. All three had amused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Now the eldest of the Shifters, my ancestor, she stands up and walks up to him and says 'no, we are not killers.' The seventy others stand up behind her and each unsheathed their claws. Here is the great mage, facing magic immune creatures armed with claws as sharp as razors. Panicked he makes a gate and summons a powerful wind and blows them out into the wilderness."  
  
Caedy chuckled. "I like that image. Too bad they didn't succeed."  
  
"Tell that story to Rris. He will love it. The too perfect creation." Tandee laughed.  
  
"Not too perfect, just too well planned. We changed ourselves to look human when we were on our own. There are other problems like one female is born for every six males."  
  
"That does sound like a major problem. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I have a few vague ideas but I know very little of them. I grew up in Haven away from all the rest. I have the noble distinction of being not only the first Shifter-Herald but also the first Valdemaran born Shifter."  
  
"A Herald of great change." Tandee teased. "I have chosen a good person to serve."  
  
Dancingleaf quirked an eyebrow at that little revelation. "Why Wynne?"  
  
Tandee prodded Wynne to sit up and combed the tangles out of her hair with her stubby fingers. Wynne started to purr immediately.  
  
"Where else will I find such obvious gratitude?" Tandee asked. "She also has the most darling Companion and mate."  
  
Dancingleaf laughed.  
  
Caedy finished the last of her deer and settled down with a full crop.  
  
The only sounds in the comfortable silence was the very content Wynne, the snap of the fire, and the breathing of Caedy. 


	19. Chapter 19

Wynne and Tandee both watched the trees that Caedy had said was the Vale. Wynne could see a faint shimmer ahead.  
  
A large male gryphon flew out to escort them in. Wynne thought he was making a fool of himself as he pulled several fancy flying tricks to catch Caedy's eye.  
  
Tandee also found it all very amusing. "She is going to very popular."  
  
"Obviously, I see four more heading this way." Wynne answered. She was wearing a slightly altered set of Greys. Tandee had sworn that as soon as she got her hands on some fabric she was going to make Wynne the envy of everyone.  
  
"When we land you better remind her we are leaving the day after tomorrow." Tandee gestured to Caedy.  
  
:Just over a day, should that be long enough?: Wynne asked Caedy.  
  
:Plenty of time.: Caedy retorted with a laugh.  
  
:Have you decided which lad to drag of into the bushes?: Wynne teased.  
  
:You certainly have choice.: Tandee continued.  
  
:That I do.: Caedy pretended to ignore the gryphons as she lowered the basket to the ground.  
  
Wynne leaped out and lifted Tandee to the ground.  
  
A Tayledras scout was there to greet them.  
  
"You must be Liawynne, Tandee, and Caedalema." He stepped forward and offered her his hand in greeting. "I am Moonblade."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Wynne accepted his hand. "But please call me Wynne."  
  
"And I prefer Caedy." The gryphon added.  
  
The male gryphons landed around them creating massive wind.  
  
"If you follow me we can get you settled." His Valdemaran was very stilted.  
  
Wynne disconnected Caedy from the basket. "I'll find you later."  
  
Caedy winked and turned her attention to the gryphons.  
  
Tandee and Wynne collected their packs from the basket. Tandee promptly vanished with it all.  
  
Wynne knew she had seen the last of those uniforms. Moonblade led her past the rock spires that marked the edge of the Vale.  
  
"We have many guests right now."  
  
"I don't mind sharing quarters."  
  
"Would you mind an ekele?" Moonblade asked.  
  
Wynne looked up at the massive trees. "I don't mind at all, I love heights."  
  
"Most outsiders get ill at the thought of being so high off the ground."  
  
Wynne had climbed higher than even the highest ekele when she was younger. "I am unlike the majority of outsiders."  
  
Her temporary ekele was one of the highest, which was probably why it was vacant. It was three rooms and a balcony. The large balcony was obviously meant for gryphons to land on and the room that opened on to the balcony was almost completely unfurnished except for large durable cushions, obviously meant for a gryphon.  
  
Wynne leaned over the edge of the balcony and smiled when she saw all those branches below her. "This is wonderful."  
  
Moonblade looked surprised at her reaction. "There is bathing pools down below."  
  
"Thank you Moonblade. I am probably keeping you from other duties." She offered him an escape route.  
  
"I don't mean to be cold. I am not very familiar with Valdemaran." He tried to explain.  
  
"And I don't know Tayledras."  
  
"Would you like a dyheli to give it to you?" Moonblade asked hopefully.  
  
"It would make it easier for both of us." Wynne agreed.  
  
Tandee appeared at the door of the ekele with a tray of food. "This time I provide the food."  
  
Wynne laughed and sat on a cushion. "Care to join me?"  
  
Moonblade sat on the cushion next to her. "What do you mean this time you brought the food?"  
  
"Several inns were hesitant to entertain a gryphon so we slept outside the town. I am good at hunting so I was responsible for providing meat for Caedy."  
  
Tandee set the food on a low table. "Will you bath afterwards?"  
  
Wynne nodded. "Please join us."  
  
Tandee shook her head. "If you want a real wardrobe I have to go."  
  
Wynne chuckled as she ran off. "She doesn't like my uniforms."  
  
"She has decided to serve you?" Moonblade looked surprised.  
  
"Apparently. She thinks I am destined for great things." Wynne chose a bit of fish off the tray. "This food is divine."  
  
Moonblade laughed at her expression. "I have tried Valdemaran food, it is very bland."  
  
"I used to own a tavern in Haven and I prided myself on serving food that was better than any other inn in Haven. It was standard Valdemaran fare but perfectly seasoned and spiced. If you are ever in Haven go to the Purple Cat and try good Valdemaran food. You won't be disappointed."  
  
"I will." Moonblade promised.  
  
"Do you have a bondbird? I have only seen Firesong's Aya."  
  
"She is eating. Darli is a red-shoulder hawk."  
  
There was a rush of wind as Caedy came in for a landing. Wynne grabbed the tray before it could be knocked over. "Done teasing already?"  
  
Caedy sank onto some cushions next to Wynne. "I am sorry for taking you so far out of the way. There is no one here in need of a partner."  
  
"It's not a problem." Wynne waved it off. "Tandee is glad we made the detour."  
  
"Just a warning, she has developed a love for spots." Caedy chuckled.  
  
"Spots?" Moonblade asked dubiously.  
  
"Very pretty spots." Caedy assured him and winked at Wynne. "She saw a cat with a spotted coat and loved the design."  
  
Tandee reappeared and collected the tray.  
  
"Shall we go looking for a dyheli?" Moonblade asked.  
  
Wynne nodded. "Just let me change."  
  
Caedy chuckled. Wynne hauled her tunic over her head.  
  
:You are going to shift?:  
  
:No. I will tell the dyheli of course. I am just taking off my tunic. It is very warm here and I don't sweat.:  
  
She loosened the collar of her shirt and returned to Moonblade on the balcony. "Ready?"  
  
Moonblade nodded and led her down the stairs. "I have called Tyrsell. He is a King Stag."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The deer-like creature waiting at the bottom of the stairs stared at her as she descended.  
  
:Don't worry, I am a friend.: She said.  
  
:What are you?: Tyrsell demanded.  
  
:I am not threat to you or yours.:  
  
"You should sit down." Moonblade warned.  
  
Wynne sat off to the side. "Ready when you are."  
  
:You have to drop your shields.:  
  
She had forgotten about that natural shield. She glanced at Moonblade and back at the king stag. :I am sorry, it isn't under my control.:  
  
:Then I can't give you Tayledras.:  
  
Wynne growled quietly. :How do you feel about predators?:  
  
:They have their place.:  
  
:As a Herald?:  
  
:I suppose, what are you getting at?:  
  
:I am a Shifter. I can become a jaguar.:  
  
:Odd, your shields are thinning.:  
  
:They are tied to my trust. Those I trust can reach through them. I won't pretend to understand it.:  
  
:They are down enough for me to give you the language.:  
  
Wynne felt his mind touching hers. Suddenly knowledge flooded through her. She knew Tayledras like she had always spoken it.  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "What a rush. Is there any other languages you could share?"  
  
Moonblade was obviously taken aback by her reaction. "Are you certain?"  
  
Wynne nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Most people are knocked out by that."  
  
Wynne shrugged and turned back to Tyrsell. "If you don't mind, is there any other languages?"  
  
:Of course.:  
  
Wynne almost lost herself in the flood of knowledge. When it was over she took several deep breaths. "Thank you."  
  
:You are a strange creature, part human, part cat, part spirit.:  
  
:Took a look around?:  
  
:Yes.:  
  
:Don't worry, I consider it a fair trade.:  
  
Tyrsell bobbed his head and moved off.  
  
"I thought you would be lying prone needing a healer."  
  
Wynne stood up and brushed herself off. She tested the new knowledge like she was probing a sore tooth. "Actually, I feel just fine." She said in Tayledras.  
  
"Amazing. Maybe he is getting better at giving languages."  
  
"You could always ask him to give you a new language."  
  
Moonblade shook his head. "I am not into trials by pain."  
  
Wynne laughed. "I am going to go take a nice hot bath."  
  
"You could use the guest bath."  
  
"The communal bath will be fine." Wynne assured him as she headed towards the building housing the pools.  
  
Soon she was immersed in the hottest pool. There were seven others in lower pools but she paid no attention to them. The hot water was wonderful.  
  
If she didn't have to leave after only one full day she would be one spoiled house cat.  
  
"Drink?" A hertasi appeared next to her.  
  
"Yes, please." Wynne turned to the small lizard like creature. "Is there anything fruity?"  
  
"Yes, I'll bring you some." The hertasi nodded and ran off.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Moonblade asked.  
  
"I don't mind." Wynne assured him.  
  
He slipped into the water next to her. "Where are you going after this?"  
  
"To that settlement to the west."  
  
"I am not certain what they are but they are uncanny."  
  
"Hopefully we can reach an agreement with them. Do you know who is being sent from here?"  
  
"Me actually. I leave in the morning.  
  
"Really? I assume you are going by dyheli."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am glad I met you before we reached the settlement."  
  
"Do you know anything about them?"  
  
"Some. My grandmother may be among them."  
  
"That explains why they are sending a trainee."  
  
"Why are they sending you?"  
  
"I am one of the ones who discovered the town. Katu, the dyheli, was with me. She is the other one we decided to send."  
  
Wynne nodded. "If I am right and it is my grandmother and her kin, this is going to be very interesting."  
  
"Are they a mage clan of some sort?"  
  
"Of a sort." Wynne hedged. The others were too close for her to discus it. "I can tell you more latter if you wish."  
  
"I would appreciate it."  
  
A clawed hand touched her shoulder and a hertasi offered her juice.  
  
"Thank you. Are you going to return my uniform soon?"  
  
"It is being cleaned." The hertasi said innocently.  
  
Wynne didn't believe it for a heartbeat. The hertasi vanished quickly before she could ask further questions.  
  
"You aren't going to get them back." Moonblade warned. "They are probably rags already."  
  
"I figured as much." Wynne grumbled. "I don't mind, I just don't want to climb to heights with only a towel."  
  
"They dislike uniforms."  
  
"I noticed. Every time I turned around Tandee was altering them."  
  
"If she was just altering them you were lucky. Most would have burned them." Moonblade laughed.  
  
"I am sure they would. How do you get them to leave your scouting outfits alone?"  
  
"They understand they are necessary. They do design more aesthetically pleasing clothes for when we are off duty."  
  
"I better get going. Is it alright if I explore a bit, or would that be rude?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
Wynne stood and wrapped a towel around her body. A deep red shirt, tight black pants, and a length of black cloth, obviously meant to be a belt, had been left folded under the towel. "At least I won't have to worry about losing my towel."  
  
Outside it was dark but Wynne could see quite well. She followed a path, deftly avoiding the pockets of people. She saw hertasi moving about in the bushes and several bondbirds in the trees. It was pleasant here. Unlike Haven, where the scent of people living was rather revolting, here there were many scents but none were overwhelming. Also the sounds were more subdued, more natural than Haven. She almost wished she could remain here.  
  
At least Teren had approved of her taking a few weeks to escape when it became too much for her.  
  
:Hello Tyrsell.: She greeted him as she stepped onto the path behind her.  
  
:You look pensive.:  
  
Wynne turned to face him. :I am just wishing I was a little less sensitive to sounds and smells.:  
  
:There are downsides to everything. Surely it isn't to bad on the palace grounds.:  
  
:The gardens cover most of the odour from the city. But before I moved there it was horrid. Here the air is much clearer.:  
  
Tyrsell fell into step beside her. :Do you wish these senses gone?:  
  
:Of course not. It maybe inconvenient now and then but there are times when I wouldn't trade them for anything. Like when I am on a mountain and I can hear the wind being cut by the rocks or smell a storm, clear and pure, bearing down on me. Would you give all that makes you a dyheli to become something else?:  
  
:No. Like you said, it may be inconvenient now and then. I love nothing better than a run through the woods where I can hear the birds and animals and smell the growing plants.:  
  
:Neither of us are city dwellers.: Wynne pointed out.  
  
:Very true. You should tell Moonblade more before he leaves.:  
  
Wynne stared at the stars for a few minutes. :I will. You saw, it is hard to tell strangers, especially humans. It is like I am :  
  
She snapped alert when she heard crunching steps of a large four footed animal coming towards them. Caedy.  
  
"There you are Wynne." She gave her a gryphonic grin. "Enjoy your splashing?"  
  
"Of course. Did you enjoy your dalliance?"  
  
Caedy chuckled. "Of course. He was very attentive."  
  
:Gryphons and Shifters, always in heat.: Tyrsell feigned a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Moonblade should be done bathing." Wynne commented. "If you see Tandee, could you remind her I still need clothes most of the time."  
  
Caedy chuckled. "She is eagerly making you new Greys now. You should have some by dawn."  
  
"Good. Meeting my kin is going to be bad enough since I am dragging humans in my wake. I at least want to be clothed."  
  
"How do you know they will not have more problems with Tandee and I? We are even stranger than the humans."  
  
"I am going by my own instinct. I distrust humans more than anything else. Ma'ar was more concerned with humans; he treated most nonhumans that looked more animal as animals."  
  
"Very true." Caedy nodded.  
  
:I will tell Katu about your kin.:  
  
"Thank you, I will see you later." Wynne said as she went in search of Moonblade. 


	20. Chapter 20

Moonblade's ekele was easy to find. She just had to track the wet- Moonblade scent and she was led straight to his tree. She could hear him speaking to someone and strange cheeping sounds in return.  
  
:Pretty bird? Moonblade's bondmate?:  
  
:Yes. Who?:  
  
:Wynne. May I come up?:  
  
There was a silence.  
  
:Up, up!: The bird answered.  
  
Wynne easily ran up the stairs and was met at the door by Moonblade.  
  
"You wanted to know more about these people, did you not?" Wynne said when she saw his confusion.  
  
"Right. Please, come in. "I was surprised you could talk to Darli."  
  
Wynne stepped into the room. The bondbird, Darli, was watching her intently. "The others already know what they are walking into. Tyrsell is telling Katu. That just leaves you in the dark."  
  
"What is so strange about them?"  
  
"They aren't human." Wynne said.  
  
"What are they then?"  
  
"I'll show you." Wynne said. Moments later he was staring at a massive jaguar.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
:I am really getting tired of hearing that.: Wynne sighed. :I am a Shifter. We believe the settlement is a Shifter village.:  
  
"Is that really you or an illusion?"  
  
Wynne placed her paws on his shoulders. :This is me.:  
  
"I am sorry but I had no idea such things as you even existed." Moonblade blanched slightly.  
  
:Well we do. That is why the group has so many nonhumans. I hope to prove to them that they are welcome here no matter what they are so long as they obey the laws.:  
  
Wynne returned to her clothes and shifted to human and dressed. "You are taking this well." She commented to Darli.  
  
:Human and cat. Not prey.:  
  
"Well, I will see you in a few days." Wynne headed out the door. Out in the night she took a deep breath and released it slowly. She hoped he was ready to face a clan of Shifters by the time he arrived at the village.  
  
It was no longer a guess as to whether they were Shifters. She could scent them on the wind. She couldn't distinguish the many Shifters scents at this distance but she knew they were there.  
  
~*~  
  
Wynne found a stack of grey clothing by her bed the next morning. None were her Greys. She chose what looked like scout clothing only done in grey shades and pulled on a new pair of boots left for her. They fit well.  
  
"You have returned." Tandee said as she brought in a tray.  
  
"I was sleeping out in the branches. Thank you for the clothing."  
  
"Looks good on you."  
  
Wynne turned around to show off the finery. "It fits perfectly. Where is Caedy?"  
  
"She is sunning at the lake. She is worried about not finding a partner."  
  
"I am certain she will find someone." Wynne sat on a cushion on the balcony and started to eat breakfast. "Will you stay and join me? I would appreciate it."  
  
Tandee sat carefully on a cushion. "We leave tomorrow morning?"  
  
"At dawn. You should see about some food for yourself for our trip."  
  
Tandee nodded. "I will. You are eager to see your mate again."  
  
Wynne smiled fondly. "Of course I am."  
  
"I will make you so beautiful he will be unable to resist you. I have fabric now to make you clothes. I can embroider while we fly."  
  
"If that is what you wish. Please tell the cooks that they are true artists. The subtlety and variety of the flavours is divine."  
  
Tandee nodded. "I will tell them."  
  
When Wynne finished the meal Tandee stood at started weaving her hair into an ornate style without asking. When she was done she wove a beaded cord through the creation. "No you are ready to be seen."  
  
"You don't need to do everything for me." Wynne reminded her.  
  
"I know. I find pleasure in it and so do you so why not?"  
  
"Very well. I should warn you, Daire is the untidiest Companion you will ever meet. He gets tangled just standing in the Stable."  
  
"I have noticed." Tandee hissed dryly and her tail twitched in amusement.  
  
"I assume you already have plans for the day."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think I will take a quick trip out into the forest. I could use the exercise."  
  
"Tell them before you go."  
  
"I will." Wynne stood and headed for the stairs. "See you later little friend."  
  
It was nearly noon when she returned to the vale. She had not shifted for her explorations. She just walked through the forest enjoying the silence and peace.  
  
She was very worried about the reactions of the Shifters. She hoped they would listen long enough for her to get a few words in before they either chased them out or attacked. If they had Keane's attitude of 'lowly humans' she was in for a fight. Her grandmother seemed to take the news that she had a human mate quite well but she could be hiding her true thoughts, it was a letter after all.  
  
Wynne pulled out the letter and read it once more. She could only detect a touch of illness, a bit of worry, and a spicy perfume mingled with her grandmother's scent.  
  
Her plan was only solid until she reached the edge of the town. From there she hoped to talk with the others, alone if necessary. Hopefully she could work out a treaty between them and Valdemar.  
  
When she first read the letter she wanted to saddle Daire and ride out to meet them. Then it dawned on her, they were going to be noticed by the Valdemaran people and immediately distrusted. If they were keeping the Tayledras at bay they would be construed as a hostile force and as such they would be driven out by the army. The recent experiences with the northern tribes had made the people in the area rather paranoid.  
  
If she failed she would still stand on the Valdemaran side. She would encourage them to move on and if they refused she would make certain they understood what they faced.  
  
On her return she found Caedy already in the ekele.  
  
"Still no luck?" Wynne asked as she flopped on to a pillow.  
  
"No. There is none in k'Vala either." Caedy said.  
  
"Why don't we go for a splash in the lake? It may be cold but it will be refreshing."  
  
"Actually, I think that would be wonderful." Caedy stood and made her way to the balcony. "Shall I meet you there?"  
  
"Yes, I am going to find some towels for myself."  
  
"See you in a little bit." Caedy spread her wings and leaped easily into the air.  
  
Wynne gathered a couple of fresh towels and hurried to the lake. Caedy was happily splashing in the water when she arrived. Wynne stripped and waded into the water.  
  
"You are right, this is refreshing." Caedy said.  
  
Wynne dove under the water and came up in front of Caedy. "I was thinking, if you can't find someone to become your partner, why not train a new partner?"  
  
"Those who want to be Silver Gryphons already are." Caedy pointed out.  
  
"What about looking among the Tayledras or Shin'a'in. Or even the Valdemarans for that matter. Maybe one of the mages at the new Mage Collegium?"  
  
Caedy considered that for a moment. "That would be a solution. Thank you."  
  
"Glad to help." Wynne scratched behind Caedy's eartufts. "Don't let it stress you too much."  
  
Caedy hauled herself onto a large flat rock and shook vigorously. Several of her feathers came loose and fluttered to the ground.  
  
Wynne picked one particularly large one off her face. "You look like a wet feather duster."  
  
Caedy flashed an indignant look then settled on the rock to let her feathers dry. "You look like a half-drowned kitten."  
  
Wynne laughed and brushed a wet, dislocated braid out of her eyes. "How apt. We are leaving at dawn, we should catch up with the others about sunset if we stop about noon so you can have a break. But please stop if you need to take a break."  
  
"I will."  
  
Wynne gathered all the loose feathers. She set them out next to Caedy to dry out. "You know, you could probably trade those for beads or the like."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Think about it, gryphons are new and fascinating creatures. One feather could probably get you a pig or a sheep."  
  
Caedy eyed her feathers. "I had never thought of that."  
  
Wynne pulled herself up on the rock and sat next to Caedy's head. "How do you like Valdemar so far?"  
  
"It is very different but very similar. My father was assigned to the Black Court for a while and I got used to cities there so it wasn't such a shock."  
  
"Be glad you don't smell what I can. They are still using fish oil lamps in Haven." Wynne grumbled.  
  
Caedy chortled at the expression on Wynne's face. "Perhaps you should start dabbing perfume under your nose."  
  
"I think I may. Maybe a citrus scent."  
  
"Tandee can probably find something for you. I was surprised when she choose to serve you."  
  
"I still don't understand why she did."  
  
"You got into the basket with her. Many Valdemarans just see hertasi as nothing more than subhuman servants. You however were worried enough about her to give up a warm spot with your mate to join her in the basket."  
  
Wynne was rather disturbed. Gryphons, hertasi, kyree, dyheli, and trevardi were all as intelligent as humans but as their trip north had shown they were being treated as animals.  
  
"Now you are looking pensive." Caedy observed.  
  
"Just thinking. Are you dry yet?"  
  
Caedy preened her shoulder. "Not yet."  
  
Wynne stared at the lake. "I hope we aren't going on a futile mission."  
  
"If you can adapt enough to tell people what you are, they can adapt as well. I think we will succeed."  
  
"I hope so." Wynne said quietly. "You know, this is a little odd, the prize creations of two enemy mages sitting side by side enjoy a spring bath."  
  
Caedy tilted her head to the side. "You are right. I hadn't thought of that. I was wondering, why didn't you ask for a trevardi to accompany us?"  
  
"They have very little natural protection compared to the rest of us and what if the Shifters decided to capture one? I can easily track trevardi, so the others could as well. I don't want to place any one in danger."  
  
"What about hertasi and dyheli?"  
  
"Dyheli can cause a massive amount of damage with those hooves and horns. Hertasi don't give off much scent, they are very hard to track. Also, they would have advantage over them in sheer numbers."  
  
"You thought this all out."  
  
"Actually I had help from An'desha and Firesong. They had plenty of suggestions."  
  
Caedy fluffed her feathers and stretched her wings. "I am dry."  
  
Wynne used a towel to remove as much water as possible from her intricately braided hair and dressed. She gathered the discarded feathers. "Do you want me to carry these back?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Who knew I could shed my own money?" Caedy chuckled.  
  
"I wish I was so lucky." Wynne laughed. 


	21. Chapter 21

The sun had nearly set when Caedy landed beside the rest of the party. Wynne leaped from the basket as soon as it touched the ground.  
  
Daire was the first to greet her.  
  
:Next time I am going to go with you.: Daire said fondly.  
  
"I have missed you too, horse." Wynne rubbed between his eyes.  
  
"Wynne!" Julian was just behind Daire.  
  
Wynne grinned widely and threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. She could be heard purring by every one.  
  
"You can't tell it has only a few days since they saw each other." Kerowyn commented dryly.  
  
"Ah, young lovers." Dancingleaf said laughingly as she helped Tandee from the basket. "Do I detect your delicate touch on her new uniforms?"  
  
"Wynne didn't stand a chance, every stitch was stolen before she even reached the guest ekele." Caedy chuckled.  
  
"If you two are through, we should make plans for tomorrow." Kerowyn said as she headed towards the temporary camp.  
  
Wynne pulled back and glared at Kerowyn's retreating back. "She is right I suppose."  
  
"She has been trying to make plans ever since we left." Julian twined a braid around his finger. "You look beautiful."  
  
Wynne's face lit up with pleasure and let him lead her to the fire where most of the others had gathered.  
  
There were six humans, Talia, Kerowyn, Julian, Dancingleaf, An'desha, and Moonblade. However there were ten nonhumans including the Companions; Wynne, Daire, Rolan, Sayvil, Tevren, Tandee, Rris, Caedy, Katu (the dyheli), and Darli (the bondbird). If Companions weren't included it was six and six.  
  
Wynne was pleased with the make up of the group.  
  
"We have to decide who is going to go." Kerowyn said authoritatively.  
  
"I am." Wynne said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And Julian and our Companions."  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Moonblade asked.  
  
:We don't want to step to far and alienate them.: Katu, the dyheli, replied. :These are a very shy people.:  
  
"When will you go?" An'desha asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Wynne answered.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Julian confirmed.  
  
The two Companions nodded their agreement.  
  
"We shall see how we progress from there." Talia said finalizing the plan.  
  
There was very little discussion about their plans around the fire. It was obvious to most of them Wynne was a nervous as a cat with a kitten about meeting her people. When the others started turning in for the night Wynne volunteered to be watch.  
  
Wynne was jumpy through out the entire night. Every animal chirp and muttered word from the sleeping party made her flinch. When the dawn finally started to lighten the sky she woke Kerowyn.  
  
"You shouldn't have stayed up all night." Kerowyn scolded as she sat up.  
  
"I don't need much sleep." Wynne shrugged. "And I am too nervous to do more than doze anyway."  
  
Kerowyn added more wood to the banked fire and straightened her clothes. "Are you going to sleep now?"  
  
"Doubtful. You said you wanted the last watch." Wynne sat on a log they had used as a seat the night before.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Kerowyn said kindly.  
  
"I am worried about what will happen if we fail. If we don't secure peace what will happen?"  
  
"Maybe they will leave on their own."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Will you go with them?"  
  
"No. I will stay in Valdemar." Wynne assured her. "This is where my family lives."  
  
Kerowyn nodded in understanding. "That was my bet."  
  
Katu was the next to wake up, she took herself off to eat before the rest had their breakfast. Wynne knew it was because of the meat they would inevitably eat, dyheli were prey-like creatures and were uncomfortable watching meat being eaten. After that it was Julian who emerged from a tent. He was still yawning when he sat next to Wynne.  
  
"Stop worrying Lady Leopard." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Wynne smiled slightly and gripped his hand. "Thank you."  
  
"Just remember, they are here for you. There is no other reason for them to have settled here."  
  
"That is not helping." Wynne said dryly.  
  
"Do they know we are here?"  
  
"I don't know. We are down wind from them and a ways away. They may not be watching out this far. I haven't sensed any."  
  
"Awake already?" Tandee bustled out of her tent, wrapped almost completely in blankets. She didn't wait for Wynne to answer but started removing the braids she had created the previous day. "We will make both of you beautiful."  
  
"She managed to swipe some fabric at k'Valdemar." Wynne explained. "She stole all my uniforms and probably yours too."  
  
Tandee's clawed fingers made short work of the braids. "You two go bathe, I will ready your clothes. Try to keep her from fretting."  
  
Julian laughed and led Wynne towards the nearby mountain stream. "It is going to be cold."  
  
"I don't mind." Wynne striped and waded into the nearly freezing water. "What you do is up to you."  
  
She ducked her head under the water hoping to tame her crimped hair. When she surfaced her hair hung down her back in a black sheet. "Did you hear? Tandee has decided that I am a good person to be associated with. She has decided to serve me. She also thinks I have a darling mate."  
  
"Really? A hertasi?"  
  
Wynne laughed at his open eagerness. "Yes, I believe she is a hertasi. She may change her mind when she sees that vast field of paper you call a room."  
  
Julian pulled off his shirt and tunic and dunked his head under the water. "By all the hells! That is cold. And they aren't papers, they are research."  
  
Wynne waded out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel. "Can you find anything in there? I have never seen you refer to a piece of paper, you have it all locked up in your mind."  
  
Julian pulled his shirt and tunic back on and towelled off his hair. "Is your room any better?"  
  
"No. It is still a field of paper. But I need the papers." Wynne gathered up her clothes and started back to the camp.  
  
Julian quickly caught up to her a scooped her off her feet. "You may step on a sharp rock or the like."  
  
"Convenient excuse." She teased.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yes actually. Thank you."  
  
Everyone was up when the reached the camp. Caedy was the first to see them.  
  
"Shifters and humans, always in season!"  
  
Wynne mock growled at her. "Jealous?"  
  
"No, he is much too small for my taste." Caedy answered.  
  
"Those two are as bad as you and Dirk." Kerowyn commented to Talia.  
  
"Of course they are. They are lifebonded as well." Talia answered.  
  
Julian set her on his bedroll. Tandee appeared almost immediately with an armful of white and grey fabric. Wynne was stunned at the clothing she managed to make in such a short time.  
  
"Amazing what a hertasi can do when she puts her mind to it." Tandee said as she took the towel from her.  
  
Wynne's new Greys were a soft, supple leather long tunic, a silk shirt with billowing sleeves, a woven silver belt, and tight pants. All of it was embroidered with a pattern she recognized as the pattern of the Ghost Cat Clan done a variety of greys. Julian's new Whites were the masculine version with a shorter tunic and embroidered with Companions.  
  
"There you look presentable." Tandee stood back to admire her handy work.  
  
"Thanks to you." Julian agreed.  
  
Tandee let them eat as she groomed the Companions.  
  
"You don't need to do this." Wynne protested, feeling guilty she was causing so much work for the hertasi.  
  
"Nonsense. I enjoy it." Tandee dismissed it. "Besides, you are stressed enough as it is."  
  
"She has a point." An'desha injected. "It is one less thing for you to worry about. It isn't like you are being lazy."  
  
Tandee finished with the Companions and started on Wynne's hair. She wove in a few strings of crystal and a thong with a silvery grey feather as long as her forearm from wrist to elbow. "Caedy wanted you to have this."  
  
Wynne fingered the feather. "Thank you Caedy. It is beautiful."  
  
"You are welcome." Caedy answered.  
  
"You look very…exotic." Kerowyn offered.  
  
The last touch was their weapons. Wynne strapped her light sword to her new silver belt and settled her quiver across her back. Julian had a heavier sword and a long knife as well as his own bow and quiver.  
  
"Ready, love?" Julian asked.  
  
"No, but I'll do." Wynne swung into Daire's saddle.  
  
Julian let her take the lead as they made their way through the forest towards the settlement. He kept his bow on his lap, prepared for any response. It took two candlemarks at a canter to reach the edge of the town.  
  
There were dozens of houses in various stages of construction. In the centre of the town was a large fire.  
  
Wynne stopped just inside the tree line and stared at the town. She could see about four hundred people moving about. There were no signs of livestock or farms but that made sense, if you were a natural hunt, hunt.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Wynne turned in her saddle to face him. "Yes. I am very glad you came with me."  
  
:We have been spotted.: Daire interrupted.  
  
"I love you beyond everything." She said and urged Daire out into the late morning sunlight.  
  
"I love you too." Julian assured her.  
  
A group of three men reached them quickly. "What do you want?" The tallest, and eldest, demanded as soon as he was within shouting distance.  
  
"I am here to speak to Fialawynne." Wynne answered back.  
  
They were obviously stunned at her response. Since the wind was at their backs they had only their sight to tell them about Wynne and Julian.  
  
"Who are you?" The man demanded again.  
  
"We come in peace, now either I go looking for her or you lead us to her." Wynne was obviously exasperated.  
  
:Patience, Chosen.:  
  
Julian stayed at her side but remained silent.  
  
The three men conferred among themselves. Beyond them the town ignored her.  
  
"Very well." The speaker said. "But leave your weapons here."  
  
They obliged and left the weapons with the Companions who could bring them if they were needed.  
  
Julian helped Wynne down from her saddle. :Do you understand what they are saying?:  
  
:No. It sounds like the language my parents spoke occasionally, I never learned it.:  
  
It was obvious when the men discovered she was a Shifter. Immediately they relaxed a little and all three watched her intently.  
  
Julian kept his arm around her waist and watched everyone.  
  
:Relax love. You are making them nervous.: Wynne commented.  
  
The sight of two strangers being led into the village drew stares from everyone.  
  
"She is ill." The tall man said as he pushed the door open. "Please don't distress her."  
  
"We don't plan on distressing her." Wynne assured him.  
  
"Perhaps it is best if you remain out here." He suggested to Julian.  
  
"He stays with me." Wynne said as she stepped into the house. It had a very open plan with plenty of unobstructed windows. Obviously designed by a Shifter, as many ways out as possible.  
  
"Brennan, what are you doing?" A woman's voice called from the back of the house.  
  
"There are two people here to speak to you." Brennan called back.  
  
The woman who emerged to greet them was very short and looked about seventy. Her eyes widened when she saw Wynne. "You must be Liawynne. I am Fialawynne, you grandmother."  
  
Wynne liked the woman instantly. The look on their escorts' faces was priceless.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I brought Julian. He is my mate."  
  
"I don't mind at all, come in. Go away Brennan, and close your mouths." She scolded. "That was your uncle. I am afraid we don't have any furniture yet so we will have to make do with cushions."  
  
The room she led them to had over a dozen large cushions. Fialawynne sat carefully on one. Wynne sat with Julian on another.  
  
"I am surprised you came here." Fialawynne said.  
  
"I read your letter the same day we heard of a settlement on the north border. This area of Valdemar has had difficulties with the northern tribes these past few years, first with a war party several years ago and more recently with a tribe fleeing plague. Because of this they have become very suspicious of visitors. They have been watching you trying to figure out who are."  
  
Fialawynne looked concerned. "Those strange leaf-men with the birds were of Valdemar?"  
  
"They are Tayledras, allies of Valdemar, they have a Vale to the east of here. They only wanted to make certain you meant no harm. Since they were chased off they were worried and sent to Haven for help."  
  
"And they sent you?"  
  
"I sent myself." Wynne corrected with a smile.  
  
Julian chuckled slightly.  
  
Fialawynne remained silent for several minutes. "What are they going to do?"  
  
"Actually, what happens next is up to you. Valdemar has a policy of welcoming new people, so long as they obey the laws. Since this is Valdemaran land you are welcome to remain here after signing a treaty."  
  
"What would this treaty entail?"  
  
"That would be between you and the diplomat. We brought the Queen's Own Herald, she is the highest ranking Herald in Valdemar and able to negotiate on behalf of the queen."  
  
"Do they know…?" Fialawynne's faded brown eyes flashed to Julian.  
  
"Yes. Valdemar has many nonhuman allies and there is even a mage who knew about Shifters before he met me. Outside the Heralds this would just be considered another village."  
  
"You bring a great deal of news with you." Fialawynne settled back and watched her thoughtfully. "If we don't enter this treaty?"  
  
"Then you will be considered hostile and asked to leave. If you don't leave they will bring in the army." Wynne answered. "Valdemar is a good country with a good queen. We are not here as agents of Valdemar, we are here as Wynne and Julian."  
  
"This will cause a great deal of discord. I will meet with your people. How many are there?"  
  
"Five humans, one is a healer that specialises in nonhumans, five nonhumans, and two more Companions, the large white horses out side."  
  
"What nonhumans?"  
  
"A gryphon, a hertasi, a bondbird, a kyree, and a dyheli. This feather belongs to the gryphon."  
  
Fialawynne slowly stood. "You best fetch them then."  
  
:I will tell them.: There was a pause as Daire spoke to the group. :Caedy will be here in a candlemark with Tandee and Rris. The rest will be here in two or three.:  
  
"They are on their way now." Wynne said finally.  
  
Fialawynne's eyebrows rose in shock. "You knew I would ask for them to come?"  
  
"No, my Companion can speak to others of his kind over great distances. The gryphon, kyree, and hertasi will be here in a candlemark, the others a little over a candlemark behind them. Shall we tell the others?"  
  
"You are not like your mother." Fialawynne commented.  
  
Wynne decided to take that as a compliment. "Thank you."  
  
"Brennan, stop hovering." Fialawynne called out.  
  
The large man appeared in the doorway. "Are you sure this is wise mother?"  
  
Fialawynne gave him a quelling look. "You should introduce yourself to your niece and her mate, Julian."  
  
"I am sorry Liawynne. I am Brennan, Adawynne was my elder sister." Brennan obvious did not appreciate her presence and he certainly didn't approve of Julian's presence.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, even if you are displeased to meet us." Wynne said honestly.  
  
:You didn't take any diplomacy classes, did you.: Julian commented.  
  
:Of course I didn't. I only joined the Collegium a few months ago.: Wynne answered. :He would know if I was hiding something.:  
  
Julian stood and offered a hand to Wynne. "We should warn everyone before Caedy arrives. She is overwhelming with a warning."  
  
"Now you see why I didn't request more gryphons?" Wynne accepted his hand and easily stood.  
  
"Lady Fialawynne, is there any preparations you want done before the others arrive?" Julian asked.  
  
"I suppose we should have a meal prepared." Fialawynne said hesitantly.  
  
Wynne smiled up at Julian. "You have plenty of diplomacy experience, what do you recommend?"  
  
"I would appreciate any suggestions you have, young man." Fialawynne urged.  
  
Brennan looked mutinous. "We don't need to talk to these humans."  
  
"Yes, you do." Wynne corrected him. "Love, will you help my grandmother? I am going to grab the bull by the horns."  
  
"I don't mind." Julian assured her and kissed the inside of her wrist causing a thrill to course through her.  
  
"Scoundrel." She teased. "I will see you later."  
  
Fialawynne watched Wynne hurry out the door with a fond smile. Brennan however had a much more hostile expression.  
  
"She is much more suitable than her mother." Fialawynne commented to her son.  
  
"He is human." Brennan countered.  
  
"I noticed." Julian said dryly.  
  
"She wouldn't choose badly, and he is a charming young man." Fialawynne smiled at the Herald.  
  
"I assume you would prefer to keep the others at a distance. Do you have a table or something we could set up near the trees?" Julian said professionally.  
  
"I would prefer to meet them here." Fialawynne assured him. "What I would like to know is what to expect from your country." 


	22. Chapter 22

Five young women were obviously standing out front eagerly listening to the conversation inside. Obviously Wynne was not the only one who was vulnerable to curiosity. They ranged from about Wynne's age to twenty two.  
  
"We heard." A redhead said without preamble. "Did you really choose a human mate?"  
  
"Yes." Wynne grinned widely. "What can I say, he makes my soul sing."  
  
"I almost envy you." A petite blonde sighed. "Here they are all my cousins and the thought of any of them as a mate is revolting."  
  
"In case you haven't guessed, we are the few single lasses among the shifters, with nearly four hundred single men." The red head said dryly.  
  
Wynne stifled a laugh. "Just five?"  
  
"Just five of age. There are twelve girls younger than us." The red head commented. "What is it like out there?"  
  
"It depends. It has its beautiful parts and its dark parts. I expected more people out here."  
  
"They all scampered off when they heard you coming out. We wanted to warn you, the men are not likely to support you." The blonde said and grabbed her arm. "I am Seamara."  
  
They herded her off to the edge of the forest. Daire trailed after them. Once they reached the trees the pulled her down to sit on some of the moss.  
  
"I am Mayaleia." The redhead said shortly. "Fialawynne has been trying to convince the males for years to settle in one place and allow in outsiders but they are nervous we will choose outsiders."  
  
Wynne nodded.  
  
"We should all introduce ourselves before we dump our concerns on you. I am Teanamaeve." The oldest of the bunch, a strawberry blonde, said. "You know Sea and Maya, This is Kelletanda and Fionacomara, or Kelly and Fiona." She pointed out the still silent pair, one with black hair and golden eyes, Kelly, and the other with rich brown hair and sharp green eyes, Fiona.  
  
"Sea, Maya, Kelly, Teana, and Fiona, got it. I am called Wynne. I assume you have a plan."  
  
"Yes. Fiala was hoping you would bring us to the Queen's attention but the Leaf-men found us before the box reached you." Maya leaned forward. "When Keane said you had four half-shifters in your charge she thought perhaps if they could shift that would be the answer to our problems. You know, broader population base."  
  
"They can't yet but they are all very young and most humans don't exhibit abilities until puberty." Wynne said. "So what are you going to do, threaten to leave if they won't agree to a treaty?"  
  
"Of sixty five women, sixty three of us will leave with you if they don't agree." Sea said. "The other two are you and your grandmother."  
  
"Wynne, are most humans like your Julian?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Some, there are some truly evil men as well. You won't have any problem discerning who they are. They smell sour and reek of other's pain. You should take a trip down the k'Valdemar, there are more men than women, and they smell wonderful. I think you called them leaf-men." Wynne leaned forward conspiratorially. "They also work very closely with nonhumans and most will have no problems with our true nature."  
  
"You really told your Julian?"  
  
Wynne nodded. "He is a scholar of the histories and cultures of nonhumans. He thinks I am wonderful."  
  
"Obviously." Teana chuckled. "The attraction between you two is so thick it fills the air around you."  
  
Wynne sighed and purred slightly.  
  
"You purr?"  
  
Wynne blinked. "Of course. Don't you?"  
  
They all shook their heads. "That trait hasn't been seen in generations. What forms do you have?"  
  
"Snow leopard, jaguar, and house cat."  
  
They all exchanged meaningful glances. "That explains it. It is very rare for a house cat to crop up." Sea explained. "And they always bring great change."  
  
"Can only house cats purr?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I think my niece and youngest nephew will be able to shift. They both purr."  
  
"Enough serious talk. Are you bringing in any eligible bachelors?" Sea said with a wicked look in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Wynne and the five other young women were giggling madly when they returned.  
  
Brennan scowled at them. "They are planning something."  
  
"And if they are?" Fialawynne asked. "They are young, let them gossip a bit. After all, our Liawynne has never heard any of our gossip."  
  
Wynne kissed Julian warmly in greeting. "How are you and my family getting along?"  
  
"I adore your grandmother." Julian confessed.  
  
"But my uncle is being a pest?" Wynne asked. "Caedy will be here in a few minutes. No one believed me when I said she was big."  
  
Seamara fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You are a beautiful specimen."  
  
Wynne mock growled at her. "Mine. Shall we go meet Caedy? Tandee is probably freezing. Oh, there was a slight change in plans, Moonblade is in the basket instead of Rris who decided not to fly."  
  
"Moonblade, the Tayledras you mentioned?" Teana asked.  
  
Wynne nodded. All five young women hurried from the room.  
  
:We have sixty three very powerful allies. If the men make a fuss they will leave with us.: Wynne mindspoke Julian.  
  
:You didn't agree to take them with us, did you?:  
  
:No, they are thinking just settling in some town along the border and living as humans.:  
  
:Good.: Julian relaxed now that he knew Wynne wasn't going to embroil Valdemar in a war of the sexes. "My Lady Leopard, shall we go meet Caedy?"  
  
Wynne accepted his arm and her grandmother accepted the other arm. Julian escorted them both outside just as Caedy allowed the basket to touch down.  
  
Moonblade helped Tandee out and held his arm out just as Darli came in for a landing.  
  
The entire village crowded around them.  
  
Wynne stepped forward to make the introductions. "Grandmother, Uncle, please allow me to introduce, Tandee k'Leshya, Moonblade k'Vala k'Valdemar and his bondbird Darli, and Caedalema k'Leshya. My friends, please allow me to introduce my Grandmother, Lady Fialawynne, and my uncle, Brennan."  
  
Brennan gaped at Caedy.  
  
"I am pleased to meet all of you." Fialawynne said with a smile.  
  
Tandee was the first to extend her hand. "The pleasure is all ours. It looks like you are just settling in here."  
  
Sea was the first to worm her way through the crowd to Moonblade. "Hi, I am Seamara. Are you really one of the Leaf-men?"  
  
Wynne hid a smile.  
  
:Apparently you aren't the only one who has fewer problems when they already know what you are.: Daire observed. :That poor boy.:  
  
:Quiet Tangletail or I am going to laugh.:  
  
"Leaf-men?" He asked dubiously.  
  
"You look like a pile of leaves." Sea explained and tossed her hair flirtatiously. "You must be so tired from your trip."  
  
Maya pushed her way through the crowd. "You are very welcome here Moonblade, no matter what those idiots say." She gestured to the glowering men.  
  
Wynne quickly unclipped Caedy from the basket. "You made good time."  
  
"The wind was with us. Poor Moonblade may be regretting coming ahead."  
  
There were chuckles through out the crowd.  
  
"Your people look like they need some organization here." Tandee commented. "These houses won't last more than a few years. Very poorly designed."  
  
"They aren't meant to last." Someone explained.  
  
Wynne could see the open curiosity on the faces of the people gathered around them. She didn't know how much they knew about what was happening and she had the feeling her grandmother was testing her.  
  
Wynne stood on the edge of the basket so that her head was well above everyone else.  
  
"I don't know what you all know so I will try to explain everything."  
  
Fialawynne nodded slightly.  
  
"My name is Liawynne. I was born and raised in the capital of Valdemar, Haven. Now, from what I understand you are here because of me." There were several nods. "Now the problem is you built your town just inside Valdemaran borders."  
  
"We are aware of that, what does it matter? No one was living here." Someone called out.  
  
"By Valdemaran law you are welcome to live here so long as you obey the laws and pay taxes. Unfortunately the people who have come to speak to you have been driven off."  
  
"We don't want any outsiders here." Someone yelled.  
  
"Has anyone ever mentioned you are paranoid?" Wynne yelled back.  
  
There were several chuckles and the man was ribbed mercilessly by those around him.  
  
"If you want to stay in Valdemar, you will have to sign a treaty with the Crown. If you don't sign the treaty you will have to leave, with the army on your tail or under your own power is up to you."  
  
This caused an uproar.  
  
"Quiet!" Wynne ordered in her best imitation of Kerowyn. "These people are part of a diplomatic party from the crown. I chose them because they are a fair representation of Valdemar as a whole."  
  
"You chose them? The Queen didn't?"  
  
"I did because I was the closest thing to an expert on you. The Queen is not a fool, she lets those who are best suited to a job do it." Wynne explained. "I chose representatives from some of the nonhumans who have allied with Valdemar; a gryphon, a hertasi, a kyree, a dyheli, and a bond bird. Three of them stand before you."  
  
All attention was turned to the new arrivals.  
  
"I also chose humans from among the allies of Valdemar. Moonblade is Tayledras scout and is accustomed to working with nonhumans. He lives at the k'Valdemar vale to the east. An'desha is a shaman of Shin'a'in and is a great mage. Dancingleaf is a healer of nonhumans and of the Kaled'a'in. Herald Kerowyn is a military leader of Valdemar. Herald Talia is the Queen's Own Herald which makes her one of the most powerful people in Valdemar. I consider all of them my friends and would trust them with my life."  
  
"You told all of them?"  
  
"I am not ashamed of being a Shifter, why should I hide it?"  
  
"And if they react badly."  
  
"Then that is their problem. What are they going to do to a creature that not even their creator was willing to face?"  
  
There were several nods and whispered discussions. Wynne could easily understand all of them. Many were actually willing to try. They could always leave if things got too uncomfortable.  
  
What surprised her was their belief that she was acting only in their own interest even though they didn't even know her.  
  
:I think you are getting through to them.: Daire commented.  
  
"You shouldn't have brought humans here." Someone yelled.  
  
"Well, it was five now or fifteen hundred later." Wynne shrugged. "I have brought them here, it is up to you to make peace or to leave."  
  
Wynne hopped to the ground.  
  
"That was well done." Fialawynne said.  
  
"You should go back inside. I know you are in pain." Wynne urged.  
  
"Let's sit on the lawn. I would like to meet your friends." Fialawynne suggested.  
  
Tandee appeared with several cushions from inside and scattered them on the ground.  
  
"I am sorry, but what are you?" Fialawynne asked Tandee as she lowered herself on to a cushion.  
  
"I am hertasi." Tandee explained.  
  
Moonblade, with Darli on his shoulder, sat on a cushion across from Fialawynne. Caedy settled on the grass. Julian and Wynne shared a large cushion next to Fiala with Wynne leaning against his broad chest. Tandee chose a cushion between Moonblade and Caedy. Shifters stayed close enough to hear every word, those who were more in favour of her plans were closer.  
  
"A hertasi, I think I remember something about them in the old history books."  
  
"I had never heard of Shifters before Wynne decided to mount this little expedition."  
  
"You are all close friends of Liawynne then?" Fiala asked.  
  
"I consider her a featherless sister." Caedy answered.  
  
Wynne blushed at the honour.  
  
"I have only known her a little less that two weeks but she has proven herself a true friend." Caedy continued.  
  
"She thinks first of others and rarely of herself. She rode in the basket with me even though she did not want to fly." Tandee added.  
  
"I have heard only good things about the Heralds of Valdemar." Fiala nodded. "I am glad she is honourable. If she wasn't the others would not have trusted her."  
  
"Are they that sensitive?" Moonblade asked.  
  
Wynne nodded. "Scent tells us many things. Some things you just can't wash off, like the smell of fear, it will cling to a person for ages. Or rage. Their emotions and the emotions of others they are close to tell us a great deal about there personalities."  
  
"I suspect Liawynne is better than the rest of us at it. We rarely have contact with the outside world." Fiala smiled at her granddaughter.  
  
:Here they come.: Daire interrupted. :They want to know how to proceed.:  
  
:Tell them to ride to here with their hands off their weapons.: Wynne answered.  
  
:Are you ready?: Julian asked.  
  
:I better be.: Wynne answered. :They made excellent time, far better than we did.:  
  
:I bet Kerowyn had everything packed and ready to go just after we left. She probably also moved closer while they waited.:  
  
:I wouldn't put it past her.: Wynne acknowledged. 


	23. Chapter 23

The Shifters stood and watched as the rest of the group arrived. Kerowyn and Talia were in the lead, Dancingleaf and An'desha, riding Katu, and Rris trailed a few steps behind.  
  
Wynne stood as they neared. "I am glad you could make it."  
  
It was obvious they were the centre of attention.  
  
The three women dismounted in front of the small group. Kerowyn was, predictably, not in uniform, instead she wore dark grey riding leathers, but Talia wore velvet Whites. Dancingleaf was wearing her flamboyant Kaled'a'in clothing in golds and greens. An'desha wore dark blue, as usual, and hung to the back of the group. The Companions and dyheli were all groomed till they gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
"Grandmother, this is the rest of our party. Herald Talia, the Queen's Own, Herald-Captain Kerowyn of the Skybolts, Katu, An'desha, Goddess Sworn Shaman of the Shin'a'in, and Dancingleaf k'Leshya, trondi'irn." Wynne turned to the new arrivals. "I assume you made a head start to get here so quickly."  
  
"You are supposed to introduce her to us now." Talia said in a hushed whisper.  
  
She was clearly heard by all and this caused a ripple of laughter.  
  
"Sorry, this is my grandmother, Lady Fialawynne."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, please sit down." Fiala smiled. "We are not a diplomatic species."  
  
The humans each took a seat on a cushion. Katu folded her delicate legs and sank to the ground beside Caedy.  
  
:I haven't had a chance to meet you yet.: Katu said to Wynne.  
  
:I am sorry, I should have searched you out before you left.:  
  
:Don't worry about it. Tyrsell told me a great deal before we left.:  
  
:Good.:  
  
"Shall we get down to business?" Fiala asked.  
  
Talia and Kerowyn were both rather shocked at her bluntness.  
  
Fiala smiled causing her wrinkles to deepen around her eyes and mouth. "At my age you don't have time to beat around the bush. Now Wynne mentioned a few of the stipulations for living in your country. Follow the laws, keep the peace, and pay taxes."  
  
"That is the condensed version, yes."  
  
"What if your own people come against us?"  
  
"If it is unprovoked the army will come to your defence." Kerowyn answered.  
  
"We have one law at the core of all our laws; there is no one true way. This means our citizens are not permitted to persecute anyone because they are different or have different beliefs. If they attack you we will defend you." Talia answered forthrightly.  
  
Fiala nodded. "Wynne mentioned you had mandatory schooling for children. Do we take care of that or do we?"  
  
"You do. The landholder would be responsible to ensure it is enforced. That would be you." Talia answered. "We have encountered many problems trying to educate Wynne."  
  
Wynne grinned shamelessly.  
  
"If there is a disaster you could get funds from the Crown to rebuild." Kerowyn mentioned.  
  
Fiala nodded. "What about your Heralds, will they bother us?"  
  
"At least once a year, yes. By law they must have unrestricted access to children." Talia nodded. "Wynne has told most Heralds about her true nature and without exception she is accepted."  
  
"Quite frankly, we'd love to have Shifters in the Army and Guard to help track down the change creatures." Kerowyn added. "Wynne is one of my favourite pupils."  
  
Wynne grinned widely at the high praise.  
  
Fiala smiled slightly.  
  
:Odd, it seems all the females support us and almost none of the males.: An'desha commented to Wynne.  
  
:They have their own little plans.:  
  
Fiala nodded. "I support this treaty and I would like us to settle here permanently."  
  
There was a wave of whispers.  
  
:Is this too easy?: Kerowyn asked Wynne.  
  
:This is part of their plan.:  
  
"Liawynne, I know this is off topic, but tell us about your nieces." Sea said suddenly.  
  
Wynne was shocked. "My brother had two daughters and no other children. Tana died late last summer but Ana is still alive and well."  
  
"What about Shifting?"  
  
"Humans are different from Shifters, we have our abilities from birth, but theirs don't manifest until puberty. Ana has the same immunity to magic as us, she has the same heightened senses at us, and she purrs."  
  
"What about Tana?"  
  
"Her mother died giving birth to her and the Healer was unable to prevent brain damage due to reduced blood flow because of our natural protections."  
  
"I assume you are trying to suggest there will be a higher female birthrate among half-Shifters." Dancingleaf commented.  
  
Everyone turned their attention on her.  
  
"I am a Healer and quite honestly, I believe we can increase the birthrate of girls among full Shifter couples. We could establish a trondi'irn Healing temple in k'Valdemar and do more research on it."  
  
"I know there is nothing more to be said that will change our minds. Shall we vote?" Fiala asked with out raising her voice.  
  
"I am staying no matter the vote." A woman said loudly.  
  
"As am I." A fourteen year old girl said.  
  
It was quickly obvious that all the families were staying. Many mentioned they wanted their children to have a settled life.  
  
:What did you do? You only had two candlemarks.: Kerowyn asked.  
  
:I did nothing. The ladies lured us here for exactly this reason.: Wynne answered.  
  
Soon the ones who were holding out voted to stay. Only twenty remained adamant they were not staying.  
  
Wynne quickly got tired of their complaints. "If you don't want to stay, you know where the border is."  
  
They shut up quickly.  
  
"To the Havens with diplomacy?" Talia asked.  
  
Fiala stepped in to defend her. "I told you weren't very diplomatic. She is doing just fine."  
  
"This is blackmail." Brennan swore.  
  
Dancingleaf turned to face him. "Get over it. They want to create a safe future for their children. They aren't trying to destroy your way of life."  
  
Brennan gaped down at her.  
  
"Is this your decision?" Fiala asked.  
  
There were over four hundred nods.  
  
"So be it. Lady Talia, you have just acquired a new town."  
  
Sea whooped loudly.  
  
~*~  
  
Fialawynne sat patiently as Dancingleaf examined her.  
  
"Don't you have Healers of your own?" Dancingleaf asked in exasperation.  
  
"No." Fialawynne shook her head. "We haven't needed them."  
  
"Are you done poking my mother yet?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Go sit down." Dancingleaf ordered. "I will let you know when I am done."  
  
Brennan growled. Wynne hid a grin behind her hand.  
  
"Ma'am, I am sorry but your son is proving to be more pig than cat." Dancingleaf said quietly knowing her would hear her perfectly.  
  
Wynne couldn't stop at a grin this time. Brennan shot a glare at her.  
  
"Liawynne, would you please drag him out of here?" Fiala chuckled.  
  
Wynne grabbed his arm and escorted him outside. "There is an old saying in Valdemar, only Heralds and idiots argue with Healers. Now unless you have been Chosen, you are proving yourself an idiot."  
  
"How do I know she isn't going to do harm?"  
  
"They take an oath not to do harm." Wynne stopped when they were outside and out of Dancingleaf's hearing. "Uncle, I know you want the best for grandmother, but Dancingleaf can probably heal her. She is very good at what she does."  
  
"What can she do that the rest of us can't?" Brennan demanded.  
  
"My mother and then my brothers taught me all they knew about healing before they died. What we can do is nothing compared to what she can do. She can See what is wrong within the body and manipulate energies to Heal a person. Very few people are born with that ability. She deserves your respect." Wynne poked her finger in his chest.  
  
Brennan took two steps back. "You barged in on us with a bunch of humans in your wake. You have turned the ladies against us. You even had the poor taste to choose a human as your mate."  
  
Brennan was completely oblivious to the attention they were gathering. Talia tried to motion for Wynne to back down. Kerowyn had a slight smile and her arms crossed over her chest. Caedy was looking down over the others with her head tilted to one side, obviously enjoying the confrontation.  
  
:Relax little cat.: Daire urged.  
  
:Not a chance!: Wynne answered. "Uncle, maybe it was a little to obvious for you, but I was basically lured here with those humans. I had no plans to convince you to stay. My only goal was to give you the option sign a treaty or get out of Valdemar. It is not my place to make such sweeping decisions for people I have never met. As for turning the women, they wanted to stay here. They want stability for their children. Can you blame them? They have been moving every few years, unable to make a true home for them. And about choosing a human mate, he is the other half of me. Now take your back country, ignorant, narrow minded prejudices and get out of my face!"  
  
Talia started rubbing her forehead. Kerowyn was smiling openly. Caedy was openly chuckling. Dancingleaf and Fiala stood in the door. The Companions were unreadable. The Shifters were actually smiling.  
  
"I told you she was fierce." A familiar voice said from the crowd. Keane pushed in and stood between them.  
  
"I am glad I didn't cause any scars." Wynne greeted him. "My niece says she owes you a kick on the shin for being an idiot. If you'll excuse me, I am going to see if Dancingleaf needs any help."  
  
Brennan stared after her.  
  
"Quite the little firebrand, aren't you." Fiala commented as she returned.  
  
"He deserved it." Wynne shrugged. "Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
Dancingleaf straightened. "Yes, it is a parasite. I see no reason why you can't live for another few decades. For someone your age, you are actually in good health except for a tiny parasite in your intestines."  
  
"Really, what is it doing?" Fiala asked.  
  
"It is eating the proteins you need. It is what is causing the pain and the weakness. I have examined Wynne so I knew Shifters require more protein more often than humans. Now, if you just lie down I can see about killing these parasites."  
  
"Should I see about a nice thick steak for her?" Wynne asked. "You mentioned proteins."  
  
"Send someone else, I could use your help here." Dancingleaf helped Fiala lie across several of the pillows.  
  
Wynne went to the door; Tandee was already scurrying off into the darkness. "Tandee has already taken care of it. I haven't helped a Healer before but I'll do my best."  
  
Dancingleaf spoke her through the process of giving the Healer energy. Wynne was fascinated when she find she could See what Dancingleaf Saw. The colours moved and pulsed with Fiala's heartbeat. There were tiny dots of a sickly yellow in her abdomen which Wynne assumed as the parasites. As she watched they vanished one by one.  
  
"There, we're done." Dancingleaf sat back. Beads of sweat decorated her forehead.  
  
"That's it?" Fiala asked.  
  
Dancingleaf nodded.  
  
Tandee appeared with a plate of food she had probably had ready and waiting.  
  
Fiala stood and stretched stiffly. "I haven't felt so good in years. Thank you. If you two young ladies don't mind, I have some thinking I wish to do."  
  
Wynne led Dancingleaf from the house. "Thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I like her a great deal. Actually I like most of you people a great deal." Dancingleaf admitted.  
  
"My uncle is the fly in the ointment isn't he."  
  
Dancingleaf glanced towards the shadowy figure watching them from across the square.  
  
Wynne grinned widely, she recognized that scent anywhere. Dancingleaf was very attracted to her uncle. They were close to the same age, Dancingleaf was in her mid-thirties and Brennan was just this side of forty.  
  
"I was thinking, my uncle, as the lady of whatever-they-name-this-place's son he would be a good choice to come to Haven as a representative. He is ornery enough to face off with the council and win."  
  
"Haven't they decided this will always be held by the female line?"  
  
Wynne nodded. "After my grandmother passes on, I would be the Lady, even though I am the Herald. They have also agreed that no female of our line will be asked to relinquish their claim on the title, they will just be asked to find a placeholder."  
  
"So yours will be your uncle?"  
  
"Yes. The other reason I would like him to come to Haven." Wynne nodded. "Do you think he will come?"  
  
"Who knows? Even I heard your little face off."  
  
"Well, he would also be the legal guardian of the children. Since I am a trainee right now I just don't have as much time as I would like for them."  
  
The shadow stiffened.  
  
Dancingleaf smiled. "I have been to your tavern many times, those four are absolute darlings."  
  
"I'll do it." Brennan said before he walked away.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He'll do it." Wynne grinned. 


	24. Chapter 24

Wynne was sitting in the middle of the field with a book on her lap trying to read. It was much easier out here when compared to the classrooms. Especially since she had wax plugs in her ears.  
  
Teren had arranged a study list for her and every two weeks he would test her. Since Julian had taken over many of his duties and was quickly learning the remaining ones he had the time to focus on Wynne. In the three months since she returned she had focused completely on getting her Whites in two years or two and a half.  
  
A pair of boots stopped in front of her.  
  
Looking up she saw her uncle staring down at her, he had arrived only the day before. She picked the wax out of her ears. "Hello uncle, how are you settling in?"  
  
He sat on the ground next to her. "How do you take it?"  
  
"Patience, scented oils, and wax ear plugs." Wynne answered. "It is just a matter of adapting. Don't worry, you will adapt."  
  
Brennan scowled at the palace. "I am looking forward to meeting the children."  
  
"Just a warning, the city smells worse, especially in summer. I have some cedar scented oil in my rooms, just dab some under your nose and it will be much more bearable."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Wynne closed her book. "The Companions don't mind if you go for a run here so long as you ask first."  
  
"They are just horses." Brennan gestured to the gathered Companions.  
  
"Actually they are as intelligent as us." Wynne looked around until she saw Daire grazing off to the side. :Could you speak to him?:  
  
:No.:  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"They can mindspeak with their Heralds. It is like an echoing voice inside my head, and no, I am not insane." Wynne scratched the ear of a foal that had ambled over hoping for some attention. "This is Reka. She is a Companion foal, that mare over there is her mother. Reka and I play a game of chase at night before she goes to bed."  
  
"How do I ask them if I may use their field?"  
  
Wynne smiled. "Just ask."  
  
Brennan sighed. "May I use your field?"  
  
The nearest Companion mare nodded carefully.  
  
:Remind him not to use his claws.: Daire relayed.  
  
"They just want to remind you not to use your claws if you play a game of predator and prey or chase." Wynne said out loud. "Would you like to go meet the children this afternoon? They should be getting out of class now."  
  
"That would be good."  
  
"Dancingleaf will be there. She always eats lunch with Ana."  
  
"Ana?"  
  
"My niece. She is showing some talent for Healing. Dancingleaf has asked to be allowed to take her as an apprentice next fall."  
  
"And the boys?"  
  
"Kane and Dain are determined to become fighters. Elwin is going to become a scholar. He considers Julian the greatest source of knowledge. Be careful, don't bad mouth humans."  
  
"What will happen if I do?"  
  
"They are half human." Wynne reminded him. She stood and brushed off the grass. "I'll get the scented oil and make certain Julian remembers to eat. He has been swamped with his new duties and loving every second of it."  
  
Brennan started to say something but stopped.  
  
Wynne cocked an eyebrow at him. "You may as well say it."  
  
"You two should be focusing on raising your family."  
  
Wynne laughed. "We are Heralds that comes first. Don't worry, we both want children."  
  
"You are putting being a Herald before your kin?"  
  
"No, I am putting being a Herald before personal desires. I will finish my training first." Wynne said then turned away and started towards the palace. "I will meet you in a candlemark."  
  
She found Julian buried in his books in his new office. "Ashke, have you forgotten to eat again?"  
  
"Tandee was just in here." Julian answered.  
  
"She hasn't been here since breakfast." Wynne laughed. "You have some dust on the end of your nose."  
  
Julian wiped the smudge off. "I have been busy."  
  
Wynne laughed and rounded his desk. "You have a choice, either come with me or I send Tandee in again."  
  
Julian pulled away from his desk and stood. "You have convinced me but it has to be quick."  
  
"I was looking in the history books; you are the youngest Dean in history." Wynne looped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Wynne nodded. "You should be proud."  
  
"I am, when I am not exhausted. Thank you for your help."  
  
"It is my pleasure." Wynne stopped him. "If a candlemark with you is bought with two candlemarks of work I consider it a bargain."  
  
Julian pulled her close and kissed her warmly. "I don't know what I would be doing with out you."  
  
"Staying up later and waking up earlier." Wynne guessed. "Come on. I have plans for this afternoon that don't include dragging you away from your duties."  
  
Julian laughed and let her lead him to the common room. She watched him like a hawk to make certain he ate enough.  
  
"What are you're plans for the afternoon?"  
  
"Introducing my thick headed uncle to the kittens."  
  
"How are they? I haven't seen them in a few weeks."  
  
"The twins have started to build forts, Ana has bandages on everything that moves, and Elwin is becoming more and more like you." Wynne listed off. "Brennan is eager to meet them."  
  
"Are they eager to meet him though?"  
  
"Yes. They may spend the summer with him and grandmother."  
  
"Have they decided on a name yet?"  
  
"Not really. They have managed to get 'fool's folly' off the table but 'kitten's crossing' is still there. They have enough ekeles for the families now and a school. They still want Dancingleaf as their healer."  
  
"What does she think of that?"  
  
"She is thinking about it. I think she wants to. She does want to train Ana as a trondi'irn with a specialty in Shifters."  
  
"The Shifters will probably like that."  
  
"One Healer for over four hundred fifty people? I think that is why Dancingleaf is hesitating. One Healer and an Apprentice would be better, one Healer and two Apprentices even better but apparently full Shifters don't have Healing."  
  
"You do heal very quickly on your own. I saw Ana heal a deep slash on her hand in just a matter of hours. What caused that trance anyway?"  
  
"Catmint tea." Wynne admitted. "It is a drug for them."  
  
"Does it do the same to you?"  
  
"No. I would rather not discus what happens to me."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Yes. I better get going."  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Julian promised.  
  
Wynne quickly gathered her plates. "Of course you will."  
  
Wynne deposited her plates in the little lift that raised the food from the kitchen and hurried from the room. She made a quick stop in her room to fetch the tiny vial of cedar scented oil. Her uncle was pacing in the courtyard when she appeared.  
  
"You are going to create a trench." Wynne warned and offered him the vial. "put some under your nose."  
  
Brennan obeyed. "How far is it to walk?"  
  
"Not far." Wynne assured him and started towards the palace gates. "I hope you are ready."  
  
Brennan didn't answer.  
  
Wynne led him on the shortest route to the tavern. A block away they could hear music being played expertly and smell the divine food the cook had prepared.  
  
"They live in a pub?"  
  
"They own the Purple Cat." Wynne corrected.  
  
Brennan looked up at the sign and the knowing purple cat. "A little obvious, isn't it?"  
  
"Hardly, it is a catchy name which is important for drawing attention. There are no other taverns with a similar name or sign so there is no confusion. The twins painted that sign."  
  
"It is well done."  
  
Wynne paused and admired the workmanship. "It is supposed to be me."  
  
The children boiled out the door when they heard her voice.  
  
"Aunt Wynne!" Ana was the first to reach her. "We didn't expect you."  
  
The slightly more reserved Elwin just hugged her. The twins each had crude wooden swords and round shields strapped to their arms. They gave her a little salute.  
  
"My uncle arrived." Wynne returned Elwin's hug.  
  
"Yeah, he smells funny." Ana said as she stared up at Brennan.  
  
Wynne suppressed a laugh and looked over at her uncle. "Allow me to introduce Ana, Elwin, Kane, and Dain. This is my uncle, your great uncle, Brennan."  
  
"Did you know our fathers?" Kane and Dain asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, they were more like brothers to me. You're grandmother was much older than me."  
  
The four children exchanged glances.  
  
"Come on in." Kane invited and led him inside.  
  
Wynne held back not wanting to interrupt. Ana stood beside her watching her cousins.  
  
"I don't want to go back with him." Ana said quietly.  
  
"It is all up to you kitten." Wynne assured her. "How is your healing lessons coming along?"  
  
"Dancingleaf has taught me how to fix burns. Kane burned his arm on the oven today. She is still here."  
  
Wynne grinned. "This ought to be interesting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Brennan and Dancingleaf butt horns a lot." Wynne explained.  
  
Ana smirked. "Then this will be interesting."  
  
"Shall we go in?"  
  
Ana led the way inside. Geeva smiled a greeting, her son, Arin, was sitting at a small table reserved for the children and was working on what appeared to be his figures. The boys had Brennan pinned in a corner and were firing off a thousand questions a minute.  
  
He was obviously having trouble focusing on their questions and the numerous conversations going on around him. Wynne and Ana sat with Dancingleaf at the opposite end of the table.  
  
"I see your uncle arrived." Dancingleaf commented.  
  
"Yes. He is not settling in very well."  
  
"Give him time. Aren't you going to join him, Ana?"  
  
"No." Ana shook her head.  
  
"How are your classes?"  
  
"All right I guess." Ana shrugged. "Wynne, is it alright if I become a healer?"  
  
"Of course it is. Why?"  
  
"I don't just want to be a trondi'irn. I want to be a full healer, humans and everything."  
  
Dancingleaf was obviously shocked at this request.  
  
"Kitten, their maybe a problem with that. Healers can't read us unless we let them. Unless you tell all the Healers teaching you and all your fellow trainees you will run into a lot of problems." Wynne warned. "I knew the Heralds would keep my secret but I don't know about the Healers. They may hold it against you."  
  
"Ana, it's not that the Healers can't be trusted but they would react one of two ways, try and fix you like they are trying to fix the Change children, or study you. Unlike the Heralds, the Valdemaran Healers are having problems with accepting the intelligence of nonhumans." Dancingleaf confirmed. "When you are older you could go to one of the Vales and continue your training."  
  
"How much older?"  
  
"Fourteen or fifteen." Wynne answered. "That would make you an adult by their standards."  
  
"So long?"  
  
"I can teach you until then." Dancingleaf assured her.  
  
"But what if he wants me to go back with him." Ana pointed at Brennan.  
  
"As Dancingleaf's Apprentice you would stay with her." Wynne explained. "Give him a chance though."  
  
"He may be a little rough around the edges but he is a good man." Dancingleaf soothed.  
  
Brennan turned to look at them and stared at Dancingleaf.  
  
Wynne winked at Ana who also caught the look. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
Ana nodded and grinned.  
  
Another little fact Wynne had discovered while visiting her people, they were all incurable romantics and matchmakers, not just her.  
  
"What?" Dancingleaf asked.  
  
"He heard you." Wynne grinned.  
  
"I am never going to get used to you lot." Dancingleaf sighed.  
  
"She had a conversation with Keane across the room."  
  
"Who is Keane?"  
  
"That red head who stopped the argument with Brennan."  
  
"Ah, yes, the one who called you fierce." Dancingleaf nodded.  
  
"He also brought that box with the funny statue. He gave me a bit of sugar candy." Ana added.  
  
"You knew about the statue." Wynne turned on Ana who contrived to look innocent.  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"A fertility statue." Wynne said without looking away from Ana. "It even makes Julian blush. I had totally forgotten about that box."  
  
Brennan joined them at their end of the table leaving the boys to argue over something. "It is meant as an engagement gift."  
  
"But Wynne and Julian aren't engaged, Heralds almost never marry."  
  
Wynne rubbed her forehead and glowered at Ana.  
  
Dancingleaf hid a smile behind a mug of chilled cider.  
  
"Not engaged?" Brennan said loud enough for the entire tavern to hear.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Wynne asked sweetly.  
  
"Say no or you are going to regret it." Dancingleaf said in a mock whisper. This brought a scattering of laughter from the crowd. Even the Bard stopped playing.  
  
Brennan started to say something and suddenly jerked and turned on Dancingleaf. "Did you just kick me?"  
  
Wynne bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
Dancingleaf fixed him with a glare. "You are an idiot, aren't you? Pity we can't heal that."  
  
"I have to get going. I have to meet Kerowyn." Wynne stood.  
  
"I am coming with you." Ana choked out.  
  
They were clearly heard laughing. 


	25. Chapter 25

Wynne found Julian locked in his office. "Ashke, should I ask?"  
  
"Just a minute." The door unlocked and Julian opened it. "You're Uncle was just here."  
  
"That explains it." Wynne slipped in a locked the door behind her. "He is proving to be a pain. If An'desha were still here I would ask him to teach me a few curses."  
  
"I had no idea he could be such a prude." Julian confessed.  
  
"I think he is just trying to cope and I just didn't do as he expected." Wynne manoeuvred him into a chair. "I am not an Empath, thankfully, so I can't tell you what he is feeling. What was he pestering you about?"  
  
"Apparently I have been remiss in not asking you to marry me."  
  
Wynne shook her head and stood behind the chair. She started rubbing his shoulders through his tunic. "Ignore him. He just has a stick shoved up a very uncomfortable place."  
  
Julian chuckled and let his eyes drift closed.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who could purr." Wynne teased.  
  
"Just don't stop." Julian smiled. "How did you know I need this?"  
  
"I heard about Jennis' stunt. He has apologized for nailing Kedry's chair and desk to the ceiling."  
  
"I should have known an artificer would have stunts we had never seen before."  
  
Wynne smiled as she remembered the prank. "Be glad the walls were stone otherwise you would have found every stick of furniture on the walls."  
  
Julian reluctantly laughed. "He never mentioned that."  
  
"He asked me to relay that little bit of news." Wynne admitted. "He won't try that trick again but watch for his next one."  
  
"Suddenly I am filled with dread."  
  
"He is a brilliant boy. Give him a new project, like making a new obstacle course."  
  
"Good idea. I think I will talk to him in the morning. I am very glad he isn't a Shifter and only need a candlemark of sleep, I can't imagine what he's do if he had that much time on his hands."  
  
"Just be glad you aren't in charge of the Mage Collegium. Sea and the others will be arriving in a week."  
  
"All five of them?" Julian asked with a bit of dread in his voice.  
  
"Yes. The many of Shifters have master or adept potential and all have some measure of mage gift, a side effect of being a construct. The Gifts of the older generations have atrophied so they aren't even bothering with being taught but the majority of younger ones will be taught."  
  
"Is that why An'desha made for the plains so quickly?"  
  
"Yes. Grandmother tried to convince him to stay and teach and he went as white as his hair and babbled something about one student at a time. Elspeth is trying to find some teachers they will trust to send up north."  
  
"Not easy. I am surprised they have agreed to be taught."  
  
Wynne stopped massaging his shoulders and stepped around the chair and tooka seat in the other chair. "Magic made us so they are hoping magic will fix us. Did I tell you about grandmother's latest letter?"  
  
"No. What did she have to say this week?"  
  
"She is very impressed with the ekeles and the pools. The families are settling in quite well. They are still working on what they will use to trade other than Change Creature hides. One family is making clothing from hides in styles they have seen on there travels. More families plan to make tapestries, apparently that was another portable craft they have become adept at. They just have to trade from dies and thread before they can start."  
  
"I imagine they are miserable farmers."  
  
"They have never even bothered trying. It takes too long and they don't like grubbing in the dirt."  
  
"What other crafts do they have?"  
  
"They can make looms, clothing, carvings, and fabric. They made the fabric for the pillows grandmother used."  
  
The fabric had been incredibly sturdy but as smooth as silk in the most vibrant colours.  
  
"That fabric would be in demand." Julian commented.  
  
A soft knock was all the warning either of them had before Tandee unlocked the door and stepped in. "Hiding from your uncle?"  
  
"How did you guess?" Wynne asked. She was slowly getting used to Tandee's silent movements.  
  
"Simple, he has been looking for you." Tandee explained and started to tidy Julian's desk.  
  
He bolted out of his chair to stop her. "I thought we had an agreement. You would leave the office alone."  
  
Tandee hissed her disapproval of the disaster of papers. "How can you get anything done?"  
  
Wynne smiled fondly. "He knows where everything is. If you tidy it he spends forever trying to find it again."  
  
"It is easy to keep track of everything that is kept tidily in its place." Tandee countered but put down the papers. "Isn't your research better now that it is organized?"  
  
"It has taken three months for me to get used to it." Julian pointed out and replaced the papers where they had been.  
  
"Your mate is very disorganized." Tandee sighed to Wynne.  
  
"I noticed, but he does seem to find everything when he needs it."  
  
"I should hope so." Tandee hissed.  
  
"Did my uncle mention why he was looking for me?"  
  
"No. You will have to ask him."  
  
Wynne grimaced. "He is probably still a little sore from earlier. He was about to give me a lecture on proprieties when Dancingleaf kicked him. Ana and I couldn't help ourselves; we barely made it out the door."  
  
"Dancingleaf kicked him?" Julian asked with a grin.  
  
"Then called him an idiot." Wynne nodded.  
  
"He probably deserved it." Tandee hissed.  
  
"He did." Wynne confirmed. "I'll go talk to him."  
  
"He was going to see if you were visiting with Caedy." Tandee said with a slight smile. No matter how belligerent he may be with everyone else, he never argued with a gryphon.  
  
"Thank you." Wynne stood and stretched. "I'll beard the lynx in the gryphon's den."  
  
Tandee chortled.  
  
"Thank you for the shoulder rub." Julian leaned over his desk to give her an almost chaste kiss.  
  
"You are very welcome." Wynne assured him.  
  
"I'll return the favour tonight." He promised.  
  
"I'll see you both later." Tandee hissed as she headed out the door.  
  
Wynne winked at him and hurried out the door. Tandee had refused to even consider serving anyone else since they returned. Wynne had insisted she stay out of her room, which she rarely used for more than storage, and to not even consider doing the chores assigned to Wynne. Wynne had to give up having normal uniforms since they were inevitably embroidered. Tandee was determined to improve their uniforms, whether they liked it or not, she couldn't understand why they wanted to wear such unornamented clothing.  
  
Wynne found her uncle just leaving the large room that belonged to Caedy and two other gryphons.  
  
"Liawynne, I was trying to find you." Brennan said.  
  
"Tandee mentioned that." Wynne stopped. "You spoke to Julian? Don't even bother answering, I know you did. Please keep your nose out of my business."  
  
"He should have more respect for you."  
  
Wynne counted to ten. "I appreciate you are concerned for me but, quite frankly, it isn't any of your business."  
  
"You are my niece."  
  
"I noticed." Wynne growled. "Listen. Julian and I don't want to formalize our relationship until I finish my training. That is another two years. Until then don't even mention it."  
  
"But-" Brennan started.  
  
Wynne glanced at the curious gryphons watching them from the doorway. :Uncle, I was not raised as a Shifter. I was raised as a Valdemaran. If you can't accept that go back to whatever they decide to call it. You think of yourself as a Shifter first. I think of myself as a Valdemaran Herald. Please keep that in mind and let me do as I see fit with out interference.:  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
:Mindspeech. Will you agree not to press either of us about this?:  
  
Brennan nodded, obviously stunned.  
  
"Thank you." Wynne said. "Now on to a more pertinent subject. What did you think of the boys?"  
  
"How do you keep up with them? Don't get me wrong, they are obviously intelligent but I have never been faced with so many questions."  
  
"They sleep eight hours a night. Trust me, that helps."  
  
"Ana didn't seem to want to meet me."  
  
"She didn't." Wynne didn't mince words. "She is afraid you will take her away."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to win her over?"  
  
Wynne clasped her hands behind her back. "Make it clear you don't expect anything from her. Express an interest in her interests. Be her victim. Take her shopping, she loves to shop. Don't be an idiot and keep in mind, she was born and raised here and doesn't know anything about you and your family. Give them two weeks then offer all of them, and Dancingleaf, a chance to visit the new town for a few weeks."  
  
"Thank you, Liawynne."  
  
"And for the Lady's sake, think before you open your mouth and stick your foot in."  
  
"I deserve that."  
  
"Yes, you do." Wynne turned and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Wynne used her tiny paw and pushed the strand of hair out of her beloved's face.  
  
"Hmmm, are you still awake?" Julian stirred.  
  
:I am just watching you.: She answered.  
  
Julian raised his head to look at her. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
:No. Did you realise that a year ago tonight I met you?:  
  
"I remember. I never did find that bell."  
  
:Sorry.: Wynne purred and rubbed her head against his chin. :An entire year has passed. It seems hard to believe.:  
  
Julian swung his legs over the edge of the bed and carried her over to the chair next to the window. Wynne shifted once he was sitting and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry if I woke you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Julian stroked her hair. "I tried to stay awake but I think Tandee put something in my tea."  
  
Wynne chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past her. She's worried you are going to work yourself too hard."  
  
"Too hard? A Herald doesn't even understand that concept." Julian joked.  
  
Wynne laughed. "Oh, I know. You haven't been happier since you started taking over from Teren."  
  
"It's very rewarding. I enjoy working with the trainees."  
  
"And they adore you." Wynne smiled distractedly.  
  
"You're brooding again." Julian commented.  
  
"I was just wondering what the next few years will bring."  
  
"With you around, probably a great deal of change."  
  
"I hope that is a compliment."  
  
"It is. You are the first nonhuman Herald and in just six months you have helped create a new curriculum, been instrumental in founding a completely nonhuman town, and managed to fill the Mage's Collegium with your relatives. You are creating change simply by being you. When you are done I think you will cause as much change as Kerowyn."  
  
"A Herald of great change." Wynne chuckled. "I keep wondering if someone cursed me to live in interesting times."  
  
"If they did I wish they had warned us."  
  
Wynne mock punched his arm. "Watch it."  
  
Julian laughed. "Not even the Foreseers could foretell all the chaos you have created."  
  
Wynne grinned. "And I have only gotten started." 


End file.
